Shooting Stars Across Fiore
by wordsaremyspells1331
Summary: Shooting stars are fleeting. A single moment of light across the sky that we wish upon to fulfill our dearest dreams. Happy NaLu Week 2017! This will be an extended series of one-shots about Natsu and Lucy in a variety of different roles. They aren't always romantic, but Natsu and Lucy will always be a part of one another's lives. Mature content, so I'm marking as an 'M' rating.
1. Words

**All rights to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **~ Shooting Stars Across Fiore ~**

 **NaLu Week 2017**

* * *

 **A/N: Happy July! Welcome to the beginning of NaLu Week 2017 (courtesy of the nalu-week tumblr). I've decided to do something a little different and post more than the 'usual' number of one-shots, so keep an eye out. I'll be posting multiple in a day.**

 **Some of the prompts are from the 'official' list, but most of them I pulled from random words in the dictionary that gave me a little inspiration. Enjoy! -xoxo**

* * *

Words

Natsu was flustered. Lucy was staring, expecting something from him with a furious scowl on her face. No matter how much he tried to speak, how many deep breaths he took or shirt hems he plucked at without making eye contact, he only stuttered at her.

Maybe flustered wasn't the right term. Anxious? His stomach was knotted enough for that. Paranoid? He tried looking for a clean exit but Lucy stood between him and the only available door in the room. Afraid? The window was starting to sound like a good option.

Natsu fiddled with the fringes on his favorite white scarf. He kept his eyes to the floor, hoping to avoid Lucy's fury. He thought it was working until the pattern of her breathing slowed and he heard small sniffles join the orchestra she made when upset.

Natsu looked up at his best friend in surprise. Her large brown eyes shone with fury but were starting to fill with tears. He watched her shed a single drop down a smooth, pale cheekbone. His fingers twitched at his side. He wanted to brush away her tears, to press his forehead to hers like they did every day and tell her… everything. But he couldn't find the words.

So he stared back, hoping his guilt and fear were obvious enough to offer some comfort.

"Are we not friends anymore?"

He almost missed it. Lucy had spoken so softly he had to strain to hear her.

"What?" he was dumbstruck.

Lucy blinked and turned her head away from him. He saw her fists clench at her sides and knew by the way she shifted from foot to foot that he would be on the receiving end of some serious hurt if he didn't watch what he said next.

"Do you… do you not want to be my friend anymore?"

"What?" he repeated and mentally kicked himself. "I-I don't want- why would y-you…"

"You've been avoiding me lately, Natsu," she spat bitterly. "I'm not blind, I can see it."

"I haven't… it's n-not what you think…" his heart was pounding. This is not what he wanted at all.

"You won't talk to me anymore and I know it's only me. You don't have any problems with Gray or Erza… I see you talking to them just fine so it has to be me."

"L-Lucy," he stammered. He felt a bead of sweat run a path down his back. He tried not to shiver.

"Just tell me, Natsu," she begged, wiping her face clear of tears. She sniffed loudly and released a small choked sob. "If you don't want me around… don't lead me on anymore."

"That's not… Lucy I…" Why couldn't he just say it? He just wanted to say how he really felt about her.

"JUST TELL ME AND I'LL GO AWAY FOREVER, NATSU! JUST SAY IT!"

"NO!" Natsu stared at her, eyes wide, surprising himself with the shout.

Lucy stared back in equal surprise. Then, after a deep breath, her brow furrowed and she turned away completely. "Fine. If you won't do it, I will. Goodbye, Natsu."

Natsu watched in horror as his best friend, the love of his life, and the only woman he wanted at his side began to run away from him.

He quickly pulled his phone from his pocket and began scrolling through his messaging application until he found Lucy's name. He had to talk to her before she cut him out completely. His fingers hovered over the keys.

He still couldn't find the words.

"Are you kidding me?" he shouted at the ceiling.

Fine, he'd show her. He pressed the smiley face in the corner that led him to the collection of stickers and emojis they often sent back and forth. In a small, unused folder at the end of the list, he opened the expressive stickers that showed a plethora of possibilities he had never had the guts to send before.

Natsu steeled his resolve. He had the guts now.

Without a second thought, he pressed on a sticker to send and ran after Lucy.

She had not gone far. Natsu found her curled up against the wall in the south wing where she had her phone tucked firmly in front of her face, staring at the sticker Natsu had sent her.

A small white cat and a small blue cat sat side by side with their tails entwined with a small heart floating between their noses. They'd sent other stickers from the set before but not this one. Never the one that flooded her screen with hearts the moment she opened the message.

Lucy turned around when she heard him approach. A soft blush dusted her cheeks and she regarded him with wary surprise as he stopped in front of her.

"Please don't run away again," he panted.

Lucy held out her phone to show him their messaging chat. "Explain."

"I-I…" Natsu coughed and looked at his feet, his face flushing. He barely managed to mumble, "I'm not good with emotional words 'n stuff."

Lucy looked down at her phone and smiled in understanding. Natsu watched out of the corner of his eye as she quickly typed something on her phone.

A moment later his own phone dinged. He looked down quickly and saw that she had sent him a message back.

Opening it he froze, stunned. She'd sent him a sticker that he'd never seen before.

Two dragons, one pink and one yellow, held hands and pressed their snouts together. Hearts flooded his screen while hope flooded his heart. He looked up at Lucy.

"Really?" he whispered.

Lucy's flush got darker when she nodded. "For a while."

Natsu grinned then and scooped her up into his arms. Lucy melted into his embrace as he pressed their foreheads together. As she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, he realized that he didn't always need words. Pictures worked just as well.


	2. Naughty

**~ Shooting Stars Across Fiore ~**

 **NaLu Week 2017**

* * *

Naughty

"Wait up guys!" Lucy ran after a cackling group of boys as quickly as her short eight-year-old legs could take her.

"Hurry up, slowpoke!" a raven-haired boy of the same age called back to her. None of them slowed down to wait but they all turned to stare at her.

"You are going too fast!" she shouted before stubbing her toe on a hidden root.

Lucy did not get along well with the other girls her age and spent much of her young life alone or trying to keep up with the boys and their games. Today they had dared her to check out the old abandoned lumber mill with them out in the East forest. She had protested vehemently, stating that they would only get in trouble and the adults said it was too dangerous.

At risk of being left behind and alone, Lucy changed her mind and followed them as soon as the bell rang to end class for the day.

"You said you weren't gonna come!" a boy with pink hair teased. Natsu got on Lucy's nerves the most, especially when he teased her about being a girl.

"You are the one who dared me to!"

The raven-haired boy, Gray, started mocking her, "I thought 'Daddy would get sooo mad'."

"Your parents will too if they find out!"

"You called us bad," the largest boy of the group, Elfman, grumbled. "We're men."

"I called you naughty. You are all a bunch of troublemakers!" Lucy huffed as the group laughed at her.

The eldest, Gajeel, leered at her and barked, "I think yer just chicken."

"I am not." Lucy had finally caught up to them, only to be surrounded by the five boys in a closed circle.

"Bok! Bok!" the fifth boy, Gray's brother Lyon, began to chant. The others followed suit quickly.

"Stop it!" Lucy yelled at them, her small hands clenched into fists at her waist. She stomped her foot and scowled at each boy in turn. "I'm tough enough… you'll see."

She pushed through the circle of boys, tears pricking the edges of her eyes, muttering to herself about how immature the boys her age were. Behind her, Natsu shoved Gray into a tree but she could not bring herself to care.

They reached their destination not long after the chicken sounds had stopped but fell silent before the second round of 'crybaby' could begin. The old lumber mill stood alone in the middle of a wide clearing. A rusty tractor lay on its side next to the rotting wood of the front porch. As they got closer, Lucy could see the boarded up windows and rusty hinges that barely kept the place together.

They crept up the wooden steps that led into the loading docks. Gajeel shushed them when their voices rose even though there were no adults around for miles. Lucy grinned at him over this and he scowled back.

They stood at the opening in the loading doors for a good while. No one wanted to go in first which had Lucy quivering in her shoes.

Oblivious to her fear, Natsu pushed Lucy forward. "We dared you, so you go first."

"What? Nu-uh." Lucy tried to get behind the other boys but was pushed forward again.

Lucy looked back at the dark hole leading into the unknown and gulped.

"I wonder if she's going to run away before or after she goes in," she heard Gray mutter to his brother who chuckled in response.

"Fine. If you are all done being wimps, I'll see you inside." Her back rigid with conviction, Lucy steeled herself and pushed back the fear that threatened to overwhelm her. Lucy shot each of them a parting glance and crawled through the hole in the door.

Lucy stepped lightly as she entered the mill. She remembered her father's warnings that old things were not always stable and one needed to tread carefully over risk or restructure the system. She did not know he was trying to teach her about business at the time but she thought the lesson applied here all the same.

As her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting that peeked through slats in the roof, Lucy saw what remained of the old mill. A forklift sat in the corner coated by an unreasonable amount of dust near three giant sawblades one was suspended from the ceiling, another jutted from its casing attached to the nearby wall, and the third was lodged in the floor.

She heard movement behind her as the other boys clambered through the hole. She smirked when the aged floorboards creaked beneath their feet.

Clearly, they did not have parents as smart as hers, she thought with pride.

Gajeel was immediately drawn to the giant sawblades. He pulled Elfman with him and dared the larger boy to try touching the sharp edges.

"It'll be manly to try this," Elfman exclaimed, accepting the challenge. Lucy thought he was an idiot.

Gray wandered over to the big forklift where Lyon boasted that he could operate it better than his brother.

"You've never driven one of these things," Gray protested. "I watch the construction yard guys do it all the time so I know how. I'm better at it than you!"

"I watch the same yard! I'm better at watching so I'm better at using it!" Lyon spouted back.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and continued to explore. She passed dusty tables and large lumpy masses covered in cloth that she did not want to look under. She stopped at the bottom of a dark staircase and squealed when someone spoke right behind her.

"Bet you won't go up," Natsu challenged as he darted around her onto the stairs. "I'm braver than you."

Lucy huffed. "I came in first."

"Only 'cuz we dared you to. I woulda been first if we didn't wantcha to prove yourself."

Lucy glared at Natsu's grinning face. She thought about making fun of his pink hair like some of the other boys do but, if she had to admit it, she thought it was pretty. So instead she tapped her foot lightly on the bottom block to test it and started to follow him up the rickety staircase.

Natsu frowned at her stubbornness which made Lucy feel better about pretending she wasn't scared. She watched as he darted up the rest of the stairs without her and look around for something else to prove himself with.

Lucy didn't see Natsu when she reached the top so she walked over to the railing to look at the room below. Heavy chains hung from the ceiling and blocked her view but she saw Gray and Lyon sitting in the forklift trying to turn it on.

"Idiots," she muttered.

"Hey Lucy!" she heard Natsu call from further down the railing. As she heard the rumble of the forklift engine kick to life, she spotted Natsu prancing near a support beam.

"I bet I can cross this before you can!"

Lucy walked over as he started to step out onto the beam. It crossed the air directly over the floor bound sawblade.

"Natsu do NOT cross that! You're going to fall and hurt yourself!" Lucy shouted at him.

Natsu laughed and took another step out, his hands held out for balance. "Don't be silly, Lucy. I do stuff like this all the time. I never fall. You'd fall, but I won't."

Shouting echoed out from below and Lucy saw the head of the forklift slam into something on the wall. A huge mass was dislodged from the wall and started to swing on one of the heavy chains towards the beam Natsu was trying to cross. Natsu saw it too but froze in place.

In a split second, Lucy reached out to grab one of Natsu's outstretched hands and yanked him back onto the floor as the swinging lump crashed into the beam.

"You stupid, STUPID boy!" she shrieked, pounding on his shoulder. "This is why boys need to listen to girls. We clearly know what we are saying more than you."

She looked down at her companion when he did not respond or fight back. He was shaking hard, his face pressed into the wood beneath them.

"Natsu?" Lucy called softly, reaching for his shoulder. She pulled back when he jerked away and let out a muffled sob.

He was scared too, she realized.

"It's ok, Natsu." Lucy reached out again and took up his hand despite his protests. She pulled him into a tight hug and gave soft reassuring pats up and down his back.

"I'm a chicken too," he whimpered.

"No you are not," she countered. "You are very brave, Natsu. Brave, but naughty. Naughty Natsu."

They laughed together despite their mutual fear but the lasting hug solidified their friendship for life.

* * *

 **A/N: Most of these prompts came from a random list of words that I found on the internet that then inspired me to come up with what you see here! I've included the official prompts in some of my one-shots, so you'll see those pop up too!**

 **Let me know what you think! -xoxo**


	3. Bullet (Mask)

**~ Shooting Stars Across Fiore ~**

 **NaLu Week 2017**

* * *

 **Here thar be possibly offensive materials. If ye be sensitive, turn away or hold yer peace. Arg! (There are no pirates in this story.)**

* * *

Bullet (Mask)

Gold, silver, brass, and copper shone brightly from their glass case beneath the fluorescent overhead lights. Behind locked glass shelves in a multitude of different shapes and sizes, metal casings waited in their boxes for someone to purchase the lot.

Natsu traced his index finger across the glass case, leaving an oily smudge on the recently cleaned surface. One by one he counted the various types of bullets his father's hunting rifle could use and thought carefully about how many he was going to need.

 _One shot a head if I'm lucky,_ he mused quietly. _Two in case I miss. Maybe three for extra measure._

The tall red-headed man behind the counter watched him inspecting the ammo case. Natsu knew his blue button-down and pale slacks looked out of place in the gun shop but he had come straight from the office. He tried not to fidget under the man's scrutiny.

 _Relax. He doesn't know why I'm here. He doesn't know what I'm planning, my mask is perfect,_ the demon in his mind coerced. It was the voice that had convinced him to come into the store in the first place.

 _I shouldn't even be considering this,_ the other, softer voice reasoned. _Dad only ever used the gun on the mountain for boars, not…_

 _People_ , the demon finished and Natsu grinned. He pointed to a box of 125-grain Managed Recoil rounds for the Remington 7600 tucked securely in the trunk of his car and signaled to the man behind the counter. The large man turned away to get the keys for the case.

 _Don't feel guilty_ , he told himself. _They all deserve it. I'm tired of them all. Makarov and his constant interference. I won't get a promotion if he won't let me take risks. Always putting that loser grandson up first. I hate family businesses._

 _Why don't I quit?_ The softer voice nudged.

 _I would but that fucking bastard Gray wouldn't let me live it down. I'll show him. I'll show them all._

Natsu was cut off from the thoughts when the bell over the front door jingled. He turned towards the noise and watched as a head of bright blonde hair made its way through the stacks towards the gun cases at the back. It was a woman dressed in a black tank top and dark blue jeans with heavy black boots that clunked on the linoleum floors as she walked. Her hair was pulled tight in a high ponytail and in one hand she held a thick leather jacket over one shoulder.

Natsu did not like her.

Everything about her was a contradiction. Her clothes were casual but she held herself like a debutante. Her skin was alabaster pale and free of scars but she walked through a gun store like she had lived there her whole life. Then there was her face… Natsu hated that most of all.

Her smile radiated through the fluorescent lighting like an unnatural sun. Her eyes were bright and full of youthful excitement.

 _She has never had a hard day in her life,_ Natsu decided. _A pampered princess_.

"Hey Gildarts!" she called out. He hated her voice, too.

The man behind the counter stopped sifting through a large unsorted pile of keys and looked up, blinking. He saw the blonde a moment later and broke into a wide grin.

"Lucy!" he boomed. Natsu hated her name.

"Hey, old man," the woman teased, finally reaching the back, and jumped up to sit on the counter. She dropped the jacket at her side and pulled out her wallet. "Is Cana here?"

Gildarts held his hand over his heart and adopted a sad expression. "You wound me, my love. Not even a moment to spare for a poor, smitten man?"

"You're still too old for me," she quipped, pulling out a slightly crinkled receipt from the creases of her wallet. "Plus, your face is too scruffy."

Gildarts ran his hand through the coarse red hair that coated his chin and neck. "You girls used to love my beard."

Lucy rolled her eyes and waved her receipt in his face. "Do you have my order? Cana said it would be in today."

"Yeah, yeah. It's in the back. I'll go get it," the large man slid the pile of unmarked brass into his hand and resumed his hunt for the case key as he shuffled off.

Natsu stared on incredulously as he was ignored during their exchange. _This happens everywhere I go. Unbelievable!_

"Sorry about that," came a voice by his side. Natsu jumped. The woman, Lucy, had gotten off the counter and moved closer to him without warning. She offered him a warm smile that he returned with a scowl.

It irritated him that she seemed unphased by his behavior.

"Gildarts isn't usually working the counter," she continued without prompting. "Cana usually keeps him locked up in the back with the fishing gear counting tackle boxes. He gets distracted easily out here."

Natsu felt his lip twitch with amusement. He did not like that she was funny.

"I'm Lucy," she added, offering her hand.

"Natsu," he grunted, ignoring her hand.

"Do you hunt?" she asked.

Not wanting to lie, he muttered, "Learning."

She nodded. "Me too. I had to special order rounds for my rifle though. It's a custom long range piece from this supplier I found online last month. It's a bitch to get the ammo stocked locally full time."

Natsu shrugged. "I got mine from my dad when he passed. Boars, mostly."

 _Why did I tell her that?_ He needed to distance himself from this woman, but she latched on to their conversation.

"We usually get elk or geese on our grounds but it's a good time. We pack heavy in case we run into wolves or bears but we built a range on site for practice."

Gildarts returned with Lucy's box and she handed over her receipt for his verification. Once he was satisfied with the exchange, he waved her off and beckoned Natsu to the register.

"I couldn't find the key," he grunted. "But I found spare supplies in the back. How many boxes did you want?"

"Five." Natsu wanted to be prepared.

Gildarts rang up the purchase and Natsu left in a hurry. He was halfway through the parking lot when a familiar voice called out.

"Hey Natsu!" It was Lucy. She was running across the lot to get to him. "Wait up!"

He turned to look at her. "Did you need something?"

Lucy flashed him another smile that would have warmed anyone else up to her. "Look, I know it's none of my business -."

"Probably not," he cut in. He smirked internally when her smile faltered.

"BUT - You look tense. If you're nervous about hunting or want to practice, come by my place with your piece. It's a safe place and we have good challenges setup to test your skills."

She handed him a business card and stepped away. "I'll be there all day, otherwise call ahead."

Natsu gave her a curt nod and turned back to unlock his car.

"Nice to meet you, Natsu," she called, heading back to her own car.

"Thanks." He still did not like her.

* * *

The Heartfilia Konzern Shooting Range was an hour drive outside of the city. Every mile wedged a stake of regret into Natsu's mind and by the time he pulled into the massive lot he was ready to turn around and go home.

Natsu pulled a long slender case from the trunk of his car along with the boxes of rounds he had purchased. He had changed into jeans and a heavy jacket and tucked the rounds into the large pocket of his jeans.

He followed the arrows around the lot directing him towards the entrance of the range. Despite seeing massive homes and warehouses when he entered the property, there were no buildings here other than a small wooden shack at the entrance.

He found Lucy running the check-in counter through the shack's only window. She smiled when he approached and came outside to meet him. A disgruntled orange-haired man with reflective glasses took her place at the counter.

"You came!" she cheered as they met halfway.

"Seemed like a good idea to practice," he grunted.

Lucy grinned mischievously. "I know boars are your thing but we just got a report of a massive stag coming through the property. Not part of a mated pair. I was thinking about tracking it down and bringing it in. Wanna come with?"

Natsu was silent for a moment. He thought that practicing would be better for his aim and help him waste less the next time he used the gun… Then again, a live hunt…

 _I need to get in the moment. Experience the adrenaline rush so it doesn't surprise me when it counts._

"Yeah, okay."

Natsu watched as Lucy practically skipped back to the shack and the tall bespectacled man handed her a black case like Natsu's only much thicker.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Natsu heard the man ask, his face hosting a worried frown.

"I'll be fine," she insisted, lifting the case with ease. She turned towards a small trail and beckoned for Natsu to follow her.

At the edge of the larger footpath, Lucy stopped and dropped to the ground to begin unpacking her case. Natsu watched as she strapped a holster to her leg and snapped a pistol in place. She pulled out her rifle but before she stood up, she slipped a scope into place on the piece and pushed the empty case into a nearby bush. She tucked her bullets into a small pouch back that went into the front pocket of her leather jacket.

"Leave your case here," she instructed. "It will only slow us down to carry them around."

She waited as Natsu removed his father's rifle and tucked the case in the bush on top of hers. If the action bothered her, she did not say. His grip tightened on the barrel of his gun as he stood and Lucy pointed out the path they were going to take.

They walked for nearly an hour in complete silence. Natsu was surprised when Lucy's bubbly personality transformed into a silent stalker on the trail. Twice, they changed directions, Lucy giving Natsu only the barest of hand signals before diverting onto lesser game trails. After another thirty minutes of silence, Lucy called for a stop and crouched behind a wide tree. She propped her gun against her shoulder to peer through the scope for something in the distance.

"What is it?" Natsu's voice cut through the silence.

Lucy flashed him a quick glance and turned back to her scope. "I heard something. I think it might be the stag."

"How far can you see with that thing?"

"Not far enough through these trees. Try to keep your voice down. We don't want to spook it."

Natsu palmed the butt of his gun and ran a finger tenderly along the pump. He had loaded the small magazine before leaving the house that morning.

 _What am I doing out here? I don't hunt. I'm in a dress shirt for crying out loud!_ The soft voice was beckoning him to leave.

 _I need the experience_ , the demon in him argued. The confident voice urged him to take a better hold of his weapon and aim… _There's the perfect target to practice on. Right in front of me. I already hate her. Wouldn't it be something to see her perfect skin blown apart by a wild shot?_

 _She did nothing to me,_ the kinder voice reasoned. _She is trying to help me. She trusts me._

The demonic voice cackled. _If I can't do it now I won't have the guts to do it later. Maybe I should just turn it on myself._

Natsu held his rifle horizontally across both hands, staring, wondering where to point the barrel.

So lost in his thoughts, Natsu did not see Lucy turn to look at him or hear the crackling of branches as she stood. He did not see her pull the pistol from her hip or hear her frightened whisper for him to stay put. He was lost in himself as she raised her gun or he would have seen her aim the gun at his head and pull the trigger.

The echo of a single shot brought him out of his stupor. He saw Lucy pale and panting in front of him, her pistol smoking, aiming her gun at - him?

He heard the thud of something large and heavy hitting the forest floor behind him with a pained roar. Natsu spun around and saw a large brown bear lying dead behind him. His adrenaline spiked and fear coursed through his veins. It passed as quickly as it hit and he dropped to his knees.

 _I almost died,_ he thought. The warring voices were silent. _There was a bear and I never would have known._

Tears pricked his eyes and his breaths became harder to take. He placed his gun on the forest floor before large wracking sobs spilled out from his body.

Lucy he barely registered as the tears flowed freely. She knelt before him and ran a hand gently through his hair.

"We should have come out here with a more seasoned hunter," she mused, ruffling his hair. "Let's go back to the range, ok?"

Natsu nodded, grateful that she had not known his thoughts before she saved his life. Her single bullet had taught him more about his life than anything else ever had. He was not cured but his existence was far more important than reckless abandon he thought he craved.

Lucy smiled and offered him her hand. He still did not like her much.

* * *

 **A/N: A bit of a sensitive topic for a lot of people. Hope I came through for you. Natsu and Lucy will always be there for one another to help get through the tough times.**

 **This might turn into a longer piece in the future (as may others over the week) so if this seems similar to another fic of mine, that's why.**

 **That's the end of Day One! Happy July! -xoxo**


	4. Convict (Tattoo)

**~ Shooting Stars Across Fiore ~**

 **NaLu Week 2017**

* * *

Convict (Tattoo)

The one thing Natsu hated most about his life was being bored. Inactive, listless, disengaged… boredom made the days drag on and his sentence was long enough already.

Natsu had been slapped with a phony possessions charge and booked into the Magnolia Penitentiary for three years. His court appointed lawyer had not even tried to get him off and he had just been the very unlucky passenger of a cab. He was innocent!

A year and a half of grey walls and no visitors had driven Natsu to near desperation, so when the inmates with clean behavior on their records were offered a chance to join the Pen-Pal program, Natsu leapt at the chance.

The warden sat him down in front of a computer to build his profile up from the disclosures the jail was required to provide to the public. He was able to add a bit before he was being shepherded back into the empty yard to wait for a response.

Natsu waited for two months before the first letter arrived. The handwriting was a delicate, looping scrawl that looked practiced and patient. He ripped open the envelope to reveal a letter and a second self-addressed envelope tucked within. Natsu unfolded the letter with excitement and began to read.

 _Dear Inmate 1003763,_

 _The website did not give me your name, so I cannot address you properly, but your profile intrigued me so… hello! My name is Lucy._

 _No offense, but your sentence is ridiculous. Three years for a pound of hash? The system is rigged to make us fail, I swear… Anyway, I hope they are treating you alright in there. We don't hear much about the inside from out here but I do care about it._

 _I'm curious about the tattoo on your shoulder. The big red one? What does it mean? I've seen t around town before but I can't place it…_

 _So, the website suggests I tell you about myself… Like I said, my name is Lucy. I work as a remote editor out of a publishing house in Crocus but I spend most of my free time here in Magnolia as a volunteer. I have been a pen-pal once before but the guy was nuts so I almost didn't try again. He slipped a bomb into his last letter! Please don't do that. I can't replace another door frame…_

' _A detailed physical description (optional)' Who came up with these conversation prompts? Some pervert… I know some inmates need some extra spank bank material but come on… In the first letter? Ugh. I'm about 5' 5'', blonde, brown eyes… pretty, I guess. That's all you get today._

 _I hope you write back or I'll feel really silly._

 _All my best,_

 _Lucy H._

Natsu grinned. This girl was weird. He grabbed the pad of paper and pen he purchased from the commissary and started to write his reply.

 _Heya Lucy! I'm Natsu, Inmate 1003763. Sorry about your door frame. All the guys in the program were searched after that and the guy isn't allowed back in if that makes you feel any better._

 _You are right. This whole thing is ridiculous. My lawyer didn't even look at my file. I was taking a cab across town and some other guy had left his suitcase in the trunk. I didn't even ask the driver to open the thing! I shouldn't even be in here… They treat us decently enough. I try not to make trouble but the boredom makes it hard sometimes._

 _The tattoo is a 'family crest' of sorts. A big group in Magnolia wear it as a badge of honor - it is a peace keeping organization dedicated to helping the city. If you volunteer with the community that's probably where you've seen it. It's called Fairy Tail. Long history. You should check it out - mention my name. They all know this sentence is bogus too._

 _All the guys running this place are perverts, but I do appreciate some imagination fuel every once in awhile. If you're not sure if you're pretty, you should send me a photo and I'll be the judge. All I've seen in here for over a year are these ugly mugs so… really anything would be better. Unless you're a catfish. Don't send a photo if it's just some poor chick you snapped while hiding in a bush. Not interested in that._

 _I'm glad you're my first pen-pal. You're weird._

 _Talk soon! - Natsu D._

He doodled a small dragon on the corner of the letter before folding it up and heading back to the commissary to get it mailed out. He returned to his cell and started his wait once more.

The next letter arrived a week later. Natsu had come in from his job sanding planks of wood used for repairs in town and the letter was waiting for him. He had not expected her to actually send him a photo, catfish or not, but was pleasantly surprised when a wallet sized portrait slipped into his lap. He placed it to the side, wanting to read the letter first.

 _Natsu,_

 _It's nice to know your name. It is strange… I was nervous to read your letter! Also, I'm not weird! Well, not that weird… I'm perfectly average._

 _I HAVE heard of Fairy Tail! I've wanted to work for them since before I even moved here. This is so exciting. You guys do such amazing work. Are you going to go back when you get out? I had no clue they were so closely tied with the community work that I've been doing. Awesome!_

 _Have you been working on your appeal or have you petitioned for early release? My best friend is in pre-law so I'll probably talk to her about this if that's ok? I mean, if you really didn't do it there is no reason you should be rotting away in that place…_

 _I've included my headshot from work, so at least you'll know what I look like. Judge away. I'm NOT a catfish._

 _Love the dragon! He's adorable!_

 _Write soon, Lucy H._

Natsu grinned at the doodles of stars spread over every blank inch of paper on the letter. He put the letter aside and picked up the photo.

His mouth dropped open as he took in the image of a beautiful blonde woman beaming back at him. It was the kind of smile he wanted to see every day for the rest of his life. She could be a stranger or his best friend in the world so long as she smiled like that at him.

The picture was not a very good quality photo but he could just make out the logo on the wall behind her.

 _Magnolia Conservatory and Wildlife Rehabilitation Center_

Natsu grinned. There was a work detail from the penitentiary headed out there the next morning. Perhaps if he could make it onto the work detail and meet her there.

Natsu froze and looked down uncomfortably at the one piece jumpsuit that had become the staple of his regularly programmed clothing requirements. Did he want to meet her while he was dressed in orange like this? Like some sort of caged animal? A convict?

No. If he was going to meet her, he wanted her to see him for who he really was when he was free. To prove that the ink on his arm meant something as a peacekeeper instead of a memory.

So, instead of rushing out of his cell on impulse, Natsu pulled out his blank paper and penned his response.

 _Luce, you are weird. Don't deny it._

 _Go ahead and talk to your pre-law friend. They can't do any worse that the last one… Thanks for believing in me. I'd like the chance to prove that I'm better than this._

 _I want to go back to Fairy Tail more than anything. They are my family, even if they don't visit. Not that I blame them. This place is awful and they're sensitive sometimes. Especially Gray. If you ever meet him before I get out, punch him for me, will you?_

 _The dragon's name is Salamander because he's so small. I'll draw more sometime if you're nice._

 _Peace, Natsu_

 _P.S. - Thanks for the photo. Not the pin-up teaser I was hoping for (kidding! sheesh…) but you are beautiful. Still not convinced you're not a catfish. Send more?_

Natsu sealed off the letter and smiled, imagining the small button nose from the face in the photo scrunching up at his words with an irritated scowl. He chuckled and laid back on his cot.

He was really glad he signed up for the pen-pal system.

* * *

 **A/N: Day Two of NaLu Week! This one-shot may be turned into a longer piece later on. Let me know if you want more of it! -xoxo**


	5. Bunting

**~ Shooting Stars Across Fiore ~**

 **NaLu Week 2017**

* * *

Bunting

The neighborhood was sweating. The sun was beating down in the Saturday morning sky and the local post-collegiates had taken over the baseball field in the park.

The boys had challenged the girls to a friendly game but after two hours of close calls and no runs, they were starting to get a little antsy. The girls were up to bat. The bases were loaded and the boys had called a timeout.

"This is bad," the catcher, Elfman, grumbled, eyeing his sister Mirajane warily as she pranced around third base.

"What worries me more is that they're not even communicating," first baseman and team captain, Gray, muttered. They all turned to stare at the eerily quiet dugout.

"Who's up next?" their pitcher, Natsu, questioned.

"Lucy," came the bitter response.

Lucy had been a surprise addition to the game. The girls had been down a player and had somehow convinced the best slugger from the other side of town to join the team. They had played against her normal team a few times in the past and she was terrifying with a bat. If the pitcher threw a strike, she would hit it and the ball would fly out of the field.

"Our only option is to walk her again," third baseman, Gajeel, declared. They had already done that twice today. "Take the run. Get 'em back next inning."

"We don't have any more innings, idiot," Natsu grumbled. "If they get a run, they win. If we manage to strike her out, we'll go into the tenth and still have a chance to come back from this."

"Don't try to strike her out," Gray argued. "She never misses."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Natsu spat back.

"Everybody move out," Elfman cut in. "Natsu, just pitch like normal. Our only hope is that she pops a fly and we're far enough out to catch it."

"Good plan," Gray concluded and put his hand in to break their huddle.

"Not a good plan," Natsu countered. "What if she bunts? Elf and I will be alone up here."

"She doesn't bunt, Natsu," Gajeel affirmed. "Just pitch the ball. You'll see."

Natsu relented but remained unconvinced. He knew Lucy from the summer camps they worked at together over the years and the girl was crafty.

"We're gonna lose," he muttered, but put his hand on top of the pile.

The boys scattered and Lucy walked up to home plate, her custom wooden bat glittering with fresh pink lacquer. She took a practice swing and ginned as the boys moved back a few yards each.

"Nervous?" she asked Elfman as he took his place at the plate behind her.

"Prepared," he grinned and pulled the mask over his face.

Lucy and Natsu's eyes met. He flashed her a smirk as they both got into position.

Natsu's first pitch was wide but Lucy cracked it out of bounds with a powerful swing.

"Foul Ball! Strike!" their designated unbiased spectator, Grandpa Makarov, called from his shady seat in the stands. The boys moved back again.

Lucy took another practice swing before moving into place for the next pitch. Natsu wound up to throw but froze for a half second as Lucy winked at him. He threw the ball and watched it fly.

Lucy's bat came down. Elfman flinched and turned his head. Natsu pivoted his feet, getting ready to run towards the outfielders. The bat stopped short, propped low between Lucy's hands as she tapped it gently towards first base.

She was off before anyone could react, flying on powerhouse legs that carried her faster than the ball.

The boys scrambled, trying to recover, but they were too far out. Elfman ran for the ball while Natsu ran after Lucy, not even caring that Mirajane and Cana were already crossing home plate.

Elfman threw wide and fell over as Cana rammed into him. Lucy rounded second and the girls were screaming. Erza left third, aiming for home.

Natsu changed gear, rounding back across the pitcher's mound to meet Lucy at home plate. Gray scooped up the ball and threw it to Natsu but his throw went wide as well. Natsu reached to pick it up and dove at Lucy as she made the final stretch towards home.

She leapt as he reached for her and cleared his mitt by less than an inch. Her feet came down safely on the base and the girls went crazy, pouring out of the dugout to congratulate their hero.

The boys were stunned. Natsu let his face fall to the dirt in disbelief. They'd lost… to a bunt…

"She got a home run on a bunt," Gray cried in shame.

"She sprints like a fuckin' bunny, too," Gajeel observed.

The game was over. They saw no reason to end the final inning with another out so the girls lined up to thank their opponents for the good game.

Natsu found himself across from Lucy, the sly cat as he had deemed her privately. As their grips met in a firm handshake, he pulled her in close. A challenge flashed across both of their gazes.

"Maybe next time," she whispered in his ear, her breath hot on his neck.

"You will NEVER get another home run on me again," he assured her before loosening his grip.

Lucy's gaze dragged slowly up and down his form as she stepped away.

"Pity," she said with a wink and turned away.

He watched her saunter off and grinned. If that was how she wanted to play, maybe he'd let her get one more home run on him.

* * *

 **A/N: I already have plans to turn this into a longer piece, so let me know what you think. How about adding magic and chaos to the mix? Thanks for reading!**

 **An additional THANK YOU to ShanaHollows for helping me with the ending. Gotta get that NaLu flirtation in there somewhere. -xoxo**


	6. Cavity

**~ Shooting Stars Across Fiore ~**

 **NaLu Week 2017**

* * *

Cavity

Natsu needed a cavity.

He was devastated. His beloved teeth, breakers of bones, stronger than rocks, able to process any food… had failed him.

It started that morning with a toothache. He woke up with a sharp pain in his jaw and by lunchtime the pain had moved into his temple, making him irritable and unsteady at work. Not to mention a downright pain in the ass to be around.

"Here," his boss, Gildarts Clive of Clive Motors, handed him the business card of a dental office. "I've already called ahead. Go now."

"I don't need a dentist," Natsu grunted, wiping grease onto his coveralls.

"You're pissing me off with your whining and groaning, boy. Go." His boss grinned mischievously and leaned in close. "Plus, it's an office full of really hot women. You'll thank me later."

So Natsu found himself in the sterile lobby of a dental office in front of a disinterested receptionist with wavy brown hair doing her nails.

"Welcome to Knight's Dentistry," she said in a bored tone. Natsu rolled his eyes. Of course Gildarts would send him here.

"Your old man's a gross pervert, Cana. You know that?" he leaned on the counter and flashed the woman a smile.

Cana looked up in surprise and smiled back. "Of course he is, but he supports me by sending all equally minded lecherous perverts like you in for a visit."

"Oi! I'm not a perv."

"Sure you're not," she waved him off. "I didn't believe him when he called so your appointment isn't for a while. I set you up with our best hygienist in the meantime."

"I'm here to get my teeth looked at. Not cleaned," he argued.

Cana set down her nail file and looked him square in the eye. "Natsu, you have not had your teeth cleaned the entire time I have known you. I have no clue how you are only having problems now but you WILL have your teeth cleaned if I have to strap you to the chair myself."

Natsu gulped and backed away. "Fine, whatever. Just get it over with."

"Great! I'll show you to your room and let the hygienist know you're ready. You'll like her. Real sweetheart. Soft on the eyes." Cana ushered him into a back room and closed the door, dropping his meager file into a slot on the side.

A soft knock rapped on the door a few minutes later as a slim blonde woman backed her way into the room. She was just opening his file as she said, "Good afternoon, sir, my name is Lucy and I'll be cleaning your teeth today. Looks like we'll also be checking up on a toothache, is that right mister -."

She had frozen at his name, making him raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"Natsu Dragneel. Unusual, I know, but not too hard to pronounce," he said, laughing.

"Natsu?" she whispered and spun around.

It was Natsu's turn to freeze. Blonde, busty... big brown eyes you could get lost in for days. "Lucy?"

"It is you," she breathed, then shook her head and smiled. "It's good to see you. Let's get to work!"

"Wait. Lucy," Natsu started but Lucy ignored him and prepped her cleaning station. She leaned his chair back and brought the overhead light down towards his face. He heard the snapping of latex as she slipped her hands into a fresh pair of sterile gloves.

"You know, I never expected to see you here," she started to babble. She clipped a spill napkin around his neck and picked up her plaque scraping tools. "You were always so adamant about never using a dentist in your life but I guess even a toothache will bring the most stubborn men around."

Natsu stared apprehensively at the sharp, curved tool in her hand. He opened his mouth reluctantly when Lucy gently pinched his chin and pulled his lower jaw down. She pushed a small mirror into his mouth and Natsu had to force himself to look away as she began working on his teeth.

"Are you still working over at Clive's?" she asked quietly.

"Uh-huh," he tried to answer but the tools in his mouth made it difficult to speak.

Lucy seemed to understand and smiled. He focused on her face and the scraping on his teeth seemed to fade out. He wanted to know how she knew where he worked, how she knew anything about him at all.

"Where've you been?" he asked, although the words came out in a butchered mess of saliva and noise.

She laughed. "I left for school, if you don't remember. Got my BA in English and then went to hygiene school before moving back a few years ago to work here with some friends."

He kept his eyes trained on her and waited until she removed the instruments from his mouth to ask his next question. "Why didn't you call me?"

Lucy smiled. "I haven't seen you since our high school graduation… before either of us had cell phones, if I recall. I don't have your number."

"Social media?"

She frowned. "I distinctly remember you blocking me and messaging me to leave you alone, so I respected that. Gray keeps me up to date now, but he never could explain that one."

Natsu pushed gently on her wrists to put the tools down. "That wasn't me, probably my ex, but I'm sorry I never noticed… but since when have you and Gray been talking? He never said a word."

Lucy's smile returned and she pulled out the cleaning paste for Natsu's teeth. "He's dating my roommate so he's around a lot. When he told me you guys worked together… I couldn't help but ask. I'm sorry about your ex though. He said it was pretty rough for a while."

Natsu shrugged but looked away and nothing more was said about it. Natsu fumed about Gray not telling him he knew where Lucy was and began plotting ways to exact revenge, distracting himself from the cleaning. When Lucy reached a back molar, however, Natsu couldn't hold back and yelped. Lucy hummed.

"Is it bad?" he whined.

"A bit of tooth decay but a filing should fix it right up. I doubt you'll need a cap."

Natsu grimaced but stayed quiet as Lucy began rinsing the paste out with a water pick. As she finished and started cleaning up her station, there was a knock at the door.

A tall, red-headed woman with soft but stern features entered the room. She wore a gauntlet styled brace on her left wrist and her professional stance told Natsu that she was his dentist. He felt intimidated.

"We're all done here, Erza," Lucy stated.

Natsu paled. He knew of Erza Scarlet, the domineering force behind much of the city. She was not a woman you ever wanted to cross and there were rumors that she enjoyed hurting her enemies. He grabbed Lucy's hand as she started to stand.

"You'll stay?" he begged.

Lucy looked at Erza who shrugged and sent her assistant away, replacing her brace with a fresh pair of gloves. "You can assist me, Lucy. He'll probably need a hand to squeeze. We're out of novocaine."

"Should he come back another time when we have more?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"I want to get this over with," Natsu grumbled. "I'll do it without."

"Very well," Erza nodded with a sly smile and began to prep.

"I don't need a hand to hold, either," Natsu muttered.

"I'll stay close anyway. Just in case," Lucy winked. She moved out of Erza's way and repositioned herself on Natsu's other side.

"The pain seems to be coming from the left side of his lower jaw. Last molar," Lucy instructed.

Erza took a look and nodded in agreement. "It's still small. A filling should suffice. Grab the kit, Lucy, and we'll begin."

She sat at Natsu's side and readjusted the overhead light to match her height. "Alright Mister Dragneel. This will hurt. I have to clear out the decayed material before I can work on filling it. Depending on how much is there, I might hit a nerve. It shouldn't take long but I need you to stay still, ok?"

Natsu nodded but dread pooled in his gut. Lucy took her seat on his other side again.

Erza pulled out a rubber dam and a bite block to prop open Natsu's mouth and protect his mouth from the procedure. She was silent as she worked, focused on her task but Lucy explained what was happening as they went.

It was not until Erza turned on the dental drill to start cleaning out the tooth that he panicked. He reached blindly for Lucy's hand and took hold of the one not holding the loud suction tube in his mouth.

He had never felt pain like this before. He was choking on a scream but could not move a muscle. Erza and Lucy had him pinned down to keep him in place. He did not know when they had done it but they had even managed to strap his head to the chair. Fat, soggy tears dripped from his eyes. He did not notice when Erza changed tools or started cleaning out the area. He did not notice when she started filling the cavity with liners or started compressing the amalgam filling into the tooth. He only felt the pain and the feeling of Lucy's hand steadily squeezing his own.

Finally, they were done. Erza pulled off her gloves and left Lucy to clean up the mess.

As Lucy finished adding notes to his chart and the pain started to recede, Natsu wiped the last tears from his face and shot her a sharp glare.

"Don't you dare tell Gray I cried."

Lucy smirked over the top of the file and ripped off the corner of a page inside. "Come to our dinner party this Sunday and make sure I don't."

She handed him the scrap of paper and walked out to get to her next patient.

Natsu stared at the slip in his hand, suddenly very happy that he had tortured himself with going to the dentist today.

 _No more excuses! Call me. 505-555-0505 xoxo L_

* * *

 **A/N: This was so much fun to write! I just can't image Natsu letting anyone work on his teeth… Also, imagining Erza as the dentist from** _ **Little Shop of Horrors**_ **is one of the best mental images I've had all week. Thank you for all the reviews and support! Let me know which ones you want more of and I'll add it to my future story list! -xoxo**


	7. Melodramatic

**~ Shooting Stars Across Fiore ~**

 **NaLu Week 2017**

* * *

Melodramatic

"NATSU!"

Lucy's scream broke through the otherwise silent house. Her pulse spiked, sweat beading on her forehead, as she slammed open the bathroom door to scream again.

"NATSU!" Her voice was shrill as she screamed, her voice cracking at the high volume. "HELP!"

Footsteps pounded across the floor beneath her and she breathed a sigh of relief as her pink-haired savior came sprinting up the stairs.

"Lucy? What happened?" Natsu shouted, pulling her into his arms as she started to cry.

"I'm so glad you're still here," she sobbed.

"Are you hurt?" Natsu asked, turning her around so he could inspect her for injuries.

She shook her head. "No, but I'm really scared."

"Did someone try to break in again? That's it. I'm staying here tonight." He pulled her back into his arms and held her close.

"No one broke in," she said wearily, her tears subsiding.

"Then why were you screaming?" he asked, pulling back to look at her.

Lucy blushed and pulled her towel tighter around her otherwise naked form. She pointed towards the bathroom with a frown. "In there."

Natsu raised his eyebrow and turned to step into the bathroom and look for the danger while Lucy watched from the doorway. When Natsu peered into the bathtub, he sighed and bit back a laugh.

"Really, Lucy?" he turned back and gave her a mirthful smile.

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms over her buxom chest. "Can you just get rid of it? It was watching me and if I ignore it it'll just take advantage and hide in my underwear!"

Natsu blinked and looked back into the tub. "Lucy, it's a garden spider. It was probably drawn in here by the moisture. It doesn't want your underwear."

"You don't know that!" Lucy could not believe that he was mocking her about this. "It could crawl into my pajamas and bite me in my sleep. I COULD DIE!"

"It won't because it knows it'll get squished and BEFORE you think I'm calling you fat, you're about a hundred times its size and you're perfect." Natsu raised his hands to ward off any pending blows from the blonde. None came.

Lucy uncrossed her arms slightly and stared at her feet. "Can you make it go away, please?"

"Of course, my melodramatic princess," he agreed and reached for a cup and magazine on the nearby counter. "Just try not to scream like you're dying next time, okay? You really freaked me out."

Lucy stuck her tongue out at him and smiled sheepishly. "Okay. I'm sorry."

After Natsu had released the spider back into the wild and closed the screen on her window, Lucy threw her arms around his shoulders in gratitude.

"Best boyfriend ever," she murmured into his neck.

Natsu smirked and plucked playfully at the edges of her towel. "Does the best boyfriend ever get a thank you kiss?"

Lucy batted her eyelashes at him playfully. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"After my shower... if you stick around," she teased with a wink. "I'll even bake cookies."

"Mmm spoken like a woman after my heart," he chuckled before releasing her to her personal time.

As Lucy closed the door behind him, Natsu swooped back in, stealing a kiss from her lips as well as her towel. She shrieked in surprise but he was gone. She knew he'd bring back her towel while she showered and it would probably be warm from a quick tumble in the dryer, too. Best boyfriend ever indeed.

She closed the door with a click and turned to enjoy her spider-free shower at last.

* * *

 **A/N - Happy Day 3 of NaLu Week! Hope you enjoyed dramatic Lucy. Can you relate to this? Because I can.**


	8. Pin-Up

**~ Shooting Stars Across Fiore ~**

 **NaLu Week 2017**

* * *

Pin-Up

Lucy swore as flashing lights blinded her from every corner of the studio. She closed her eyes with a sigh and threw her head back so the cameras could do their worst without taking her eyesight as well.

"Beautiful, Lucy!" Jason, an exuberant but highly respected fashion designed, screamed at her from the edges of her shoot. "So cool!"

She was dressed up in Jason's retro-50's throwback line for a pin-up spread as a favor to her long-time modeling sister Mirajane Strauss. Mira had called in a panic the day before when her actual sister and usual set partner went and eloped with a bizarre blue-haired Italian man she had met during their last shoot and they needed a stand-in desperately.

"I'm not a model anymore, Mira," Lucy had begged but the girl had shown up on her doorstep in tears so her will had not held out long.

"Hands in your hair, dear!" Jason called. "Remember our last Spring line together? It was really cool!"

Lucy remembered. It was the last modeling gig she had taken before retiring with her husband to start their family. It was a hard memory now and sadness poured from her eyes as she followed instructions.

One of the cameras went wild, clicking multiple times per second as a punk blur darted across the floor.

"Ignore him!" Jason instructed and Lucy looked away from the strange photographer. She blinked away unshed tears and stretched her body out to accentuate the dress she had been asked to wear.

Jason called for a break and told Lucy to change into the swimsuit for her paired set with Mirajane. Lucy changed quickly and sat at her makeup table waiting for the staff to do touch-ups and restyle her hair for the beach set.

"Lucy, my dear," Jason called, coming up to her chair and seating himself beside her. "That take was super cool. I don't know why you haven't come back to us before now but I could use you here full time."

"You know why, Jason," she said as his staff pressed a new line of lip gloss to her lips.

Jason waved her words away. "I know why you _left_ , Lucy, but you've been gone for two years. It's time to make your return."

"I'm not sure I'm ready," Lucy said softly.

"Think about it, gorgeous. You'll realize you miss it. You're a natural in front of the camera."

Lucy watched him wander off with his staff before pulling a small diamond ring from her purse and slipping it onto her ring finger.

"He's right, you know," came a deep voice from behind her. She jumped, startled, and turned to see the enthusiastic photographer from before. He held his camera to his chest protectively, eyeing his surroundings as he approached her.

"He is?" Lucy questioned as he sat himself in Jason's vacated seat.

"The camera loves you," he commented and turned the view around so she could see some of the photos he had taken.

"These are really good shots," she insisted.

The man shrugged and grinned. "I was just working with what I was given."

"Are these from when you started going click-crazy?" she asked, pointing to the photo. She looked so sad, she realized. They would never be used for the spread but it was a really good shot.

He nodded. "Something in your expression changed and suddenly it was like I was enchanted. I haven't felt that at a paid gig like this in years."

"You mean fashion isn't really your calling?" she teased.

"Heh, not really," he admitted. "It pays a lot better than the festivals do, though."

Lucy decided that she liked this man's laugh. It was deep and came from his belly every time.

"What's your name?" she pressed.

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Nice to meet you, Natsu," she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy," he copied with a grin and shook her hand. He turned it over to look at the ring adorning her finger. "Is your husband here with you?"

She could tell he asked out of innocent curiosity but even that knowledge did not stop the pang of hurt from shooting through her chest. She was brought out of her downward spiral by the click of Natsu's camera.

"Sorry," he grimaced. "That look from before came back and I couldn't help myself."

Lucy nodded and looked back down at the ring.

"My husband isn't here," she said quietly. "He died in a car accident last year."

"Oh."

"I was pregnant with our first child at the time. She's the reason we left the industry." Lucy waved her hand to indicate their surroundings.

"Were you in the car too?" Natsu asked softly.

Lucy nodded. "I miscarried in the hospital as my husband died in the next room."

Natsu exhaled heavily. "Well shit."

Lucy snorted bitterly. "I'm not sure if I can ever come back to this life after that."

Natsu was quiet for a moment before grabbing Lucy's hand. "Let's get a drink."

"Huh?" Lucy looked at the clock. It was only two in the afternoon and this pink-haired maniac wanted a drink?

"After work, perhaps," he reasoned. "Then we'll go relax and you'll let me take your photo while you talk it out."

"Oh I will?" Lucy challenged, more amused than anything.

"Yes," he declared confidently.

Lucy could not help but laugh at his enthusiasm.

"And none of this," he added, waving at her overly revealing outfit. "I want to take pictures of you how you are when you're comfortable. When you feel safe."

Lucy chuckled and barely noticed Mira and Jason beckoning them back to the set.

"Very well," she agreed, slipping her ring back into her purse. "When we're done, we'll go."

"Excellent," he cheered. "I'm all fired up!"

For the first time in over a year, Lucy did not feel the sting of loss so strongly and thought that, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad to come back to her life as a model.


	9. Champion

**~ Shooting Stars Across Fiore ~**

 **NaLu Week 2017**

* * *

Champion

The crowd was cheering, screaming as Natsu Dragneel, Knight of the People, rode his horse and lance into view. As the first commoner to earn a knighthood in over fifty years, the people of Fiore appeared to cheer him on wherever they could.

"Let us rise for Sir Dragneel!" the announcer cried over the cacophonous noise. "Undefeated in the joust and the sword, we have high hopes for his success in the last match of the Duke's tourney where the winner will earn a seat on the Duke's own council!"

Natsu looked into the box seats in the stands, shading the present noble families from the midday sun. His participation in this tourney was two-fold and not merely a boy's innocent enthusiasm for acclaim. The people needed a voice of strength amongst those that lorded over them, and the other one.

He met Duke Jude Heartfilia's eyes from across the field and smiled at the man's distinct frown. Natsu had already tested and lost the man's favor and this was his last chance to earn his respect, not to mention a higher place at the man's court. Only a position on the Duke's council would suffice and the reason for Natsu's conviction sat stoically by the man's side.

The Knight Natsu once squired for, Sir Igneel of Pergrande, once told him that the fastest way to die was not by sword or spear, but by the hand of a beautiful woman's father. To say Duke Heartfilia's only daughter was beautiful could only be described as a drastic understatement. She had captivated Natsu with nothing more than a smile and the Duke had already tried to bring an end to their companionship earlier that day.

Natsu let his gaze drift from the Duke to the young woman seated beside him, Lady Lucy Heartfilia. As their eyes met, her painted facade of regality melted into a beaming smile that took his breath away.

Natsu turned his horse towards her seat and nudged the stallion forward at a slow pace. The noise of the crowd fell away as memories drifted through his mind.

 _A blonde maiden at a midsummer festival who accepted a single daisy in exchange for her smile._

 _A first dance at a masquerade hosted for the King's visit._

 _Her request for training and frequent and frequent afternoons in secret, teaching a porcelain girl to defend herself._

 _A kiss on the cheek for thanks._

 _A kiss on the hand for her beauty._

 _Extra touches when they sparred that led to tender caresses when they bid farewell._

 _A passionate kiss after a picnic hidden by a willow tree._

 _Confessions of love behind lavish tapestries._

 _Their first night of exploration as they discovered one another's pleasure beneath the stars she cherished._

 _A challenge against the man named her betrothed to be settled by the results of the tourney._

Natsu sat up straight as his horse approached the box. He scowled as he noticed Lord Sawarr Junelle, his challenged, lounging lazily on the Duke's other side.

"My Lords," he greeted. To Lucy, "My Lady."

Lucy blushed prettily and opened her fan to hide her expression from her father's gaze.

"I love you," she mouthed and Natsu knew it to be true.

He turned to Junelle with a frown. "My Lord, I thought our challenge was clear and we would meet today on the field."

Duke Heartfilia scoffed. "A man of Lord Junelle's position does not fight in tourneys, Sir Dragneel."

The man in question sneered, "Men of influence do not bother with these squabbles for power, boy. My Champion has fought the rest of the tourney for me and will defeat you now. My point will be made. I will marry the Lady Heartfilia and you will always remain a simple pink-haired hedge knight of little worth."

"Very well, m'lord," Natsu inclined his head and turned back to Lucy. The furious glare she gave the Lord Junelle made his heart flutter with pride.

"My Lady," he addressed her directly, ignoring the Duke's sharp intake of breath. "Might I have a token for luck as I fight to win your heart?"

Lucy smirked behind her fan as her father's lividity caused him to froth at the edges of his mouth. Natsu smiled. The Duke had caught Lucy near the competitors tents giving Natsu her handkerchief for this exact purpose only to snatch it himself and pull her away.

That Natsu dared to approach her here where the Duke could say nothing was a direct challenge of its own. Lucy revelled in it. She pulled the handkerchief from between her breasts and leaned forward to tuck it into his breastplate.

"Set me free, my Champion," she whispered. "For you have already won my heart."

Natsu nodded and donned his helm, turning to take his place at the edge of the field. He raised his lance, ready to defend his honor and earn a maiden's love.

Lord Junelle's knight paced on the opposite side of the arena. He had kept pace with Natsu's wins during the tourney and now was the first time they would meet in combat. Natsu met the Knight halfway across the field as a matter of courtesy and showmanship for the gathered crowds.

"You employer is a right bastard," Natsu griped.

The Knight chuckled. "Pays well though."

"Enough to force a beautiful woman to marry him against her will?"

The Knight shrugged. "Gotta make a living somehow."

Natsu nodded and moved back to the starting line without another word. Lance prepped, he charged. He levelled his lance at the approaching Knight and pushed to strike hard. He felt the other man's lance break against his armor as his own broke as well.

Natsu gripped tightly onto his horse's side with his legs to stay firmly attached to the beast. He quickly grabbed another lance from his attendant and charged as soon as his opponent was ready. He aimed again, angling his lance down slightly. It was a risk but it was more likely to dislodge a rider if the hit stayed true.

The sound of splintering wood echoed over the silent arena. Natsu stayed on his horse again but thought that would not last another hit.

Cheers erupted around him and Natsu turned to see his challenger's champion flat on his back. Natsu looked for Lucy. Her eyes shone with excitement but he could only feel disbelief.

The announcer was screaming, the tourney was over. Natsu Dragneel had won.

Natsu dismounted and removed his helm. He handed the armor and the remainder of his broken lance to an attendant before heading over to his fallen opponent.

"You still alive?" he asked cheekily.

"Ha. Ha," the Knight responded dryly. He lifted his arms up to remove his visor. "Still as big of an ass as ever I see, Natsu."

Natsu grinned as the raven-haired knight revealed himself, wincing as he moved. "I'm glad you're the one that rich snob hired. At least we know I'm finally the best between us. Eh, Gray?"

Gray Fullbuster, Knight of Iceburg, took the hand Natsu offered and got to his feet. "I let you win, asshole. I'm not letting that pig have a woman like that. Even if you are the other option."

Natsu chuckled and looked back at the box where Lucy was arguing with her father as Junelle watched on sullenly.

"Go get her," Gray urged, kicking dirt at his childhood playmate.

"Aye!" Natsu saluted and ran for his horse. He mounted the stallion and charged through the excited crowd to get get to the woman he loved.

"You will approve of this, father!" she was shouting. "It will happen regardless but I don't want to lose you. I've made my choice."

She reached out for Natsu as he approached. Grasping her hand, Natsu pulled her out of the box and onto the horse so she was seated in front of him.

"You are throwing everything away!" the Duke screamed. "For a commoner!"

"Junelle made his bet and risked his betrothal," Natsu countered calmly, his grip tight around Lucy's waist. "By rights of combat his claim is forfeit and Lucy is free of your contract. Whether or not she chooses me in his stead is entirely her choice. I am content to be her Champion."

His prize tucked safely in his arms, Natsu turned his horse around and trotted slowly through the seam of common folk waiting to congratulate him. Lucy greeted the people as warmly as he did and he was proud to have won his place at her side.

Natsu Dragneel, Knight of the People, was the Champion of a beautiful woman's heart.

* * *

 **A/N: This one may very likely become a longer piece later on. I loved writing this one. End of Day 3... Thanks for reading! -xoxo**


	10. Heating

**~ Shooting Stars Across Fiore ~**

 **NaLu Week 2017**

* * *

 **Here thar be smut smut. Protect yar virgin eyes and move on if yar be sensitive to the pleasures of da flesh. Argg! (This story has nothing to do with pirates.)**

* * *

Heating

Lucy shivered uncontrollably under her thin blanket, eyeing her best friend's ease with the cold enviously. Her heat was out and her warmer blankets were at the dry cleaners after SOMEONE NAMED NATSU had spilled an entire pot of her homemade spicy pasta sauce on her bed.

She narrowed her eyes at him as a harsh shiver wracked her body. She did not retain body heat well and it showed. Natsu winced and stood from the couch.

"I'll be right back," he muttered, grabbing his wallet and phone from the coffee table.

When the front door of her flat closed behind him, Lucy let out a sad sigh. She knew he felt bad about messing up her sheets, mostly about losing the meal she had worked hard on for him, and she really should be better prepared for incidents like this by now.

Wrapping the threadbare cloth tightly around her shoulders, Lucy shuffled over to the bathroom. A hot shower was in order to ward off the cold and her irritation. She let the steam fill the bathroom before dropping the blanket and removing her clothes to get in.

She relaxed into the warm stream of water as the high pressure pounded into her frozen muscles. Her landlord would not come fix the head until Monday and today was only Friday. Lucy cursed her penny-pinching landlord for making her wait three days for heat. The bright side was that her blankets would be ready for pick-up the next morning.

Lucy sighed, stretching her muscles around so the heat would soak into every inch of her body. Knowing she could not stay in the water forever, lest her water heater break too, Lucy turned off the shower with a pout. She dried off quickly and pulled the blanket back around herself, leaving her dirty clothes on the floor behind her.

As she exited the bathroom, she froze as her eyes caught sight of her transformed living room. A large fluffy pink blanket was draped over the side of her couch and a pot of steaming tea rested on her coffee table. The lights were dimmed and lit candles adorned every hard surface of the room.

 _All it's missing are rose petals_ , she thought jokingly.

Warm arms wrapped around her waist as Natsu drew her close.

"I could get those too, if that's what you want," he teased.

Lucy's eyes went wide. "Did I say that out loud?"

Natsu smirked and nodded. "You're such a weirdo. Come on, let's get you warmed up."

"Wait," she tried to pull away. "Let me get dressed."

"Why? Your clothes barely cover anything anyway. The blanket you have is doing more good." Lucy flushed as he guided her towards the couch and sat her down on the middle cushion.

"You didn't have to do all this," Lucy gestured to the living room with her chin.

"I wanted to." Natsu took a seat next to her and poured them both a cup of tea. Lucy sipped hers carefully, her hands tucked beneath the blanket while Natsu downed his quickly. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Uh, ok." Lucy pulled the blanket tighter around herself as Natsu reached past her to grab the remote and scrolled through her Netflix account.

Lucy's toes flexed in the carpet and she eyed the fluffy blanket behind her with longing. Natsu smiled and took her empty cup from her hand. He leaned back on the armrest and pulled Lucy closer to lay between his legs, her head resting on his chest.

Lucy relaxed immediately. They were not strangers to cuddling on movie nights. Lucy coveted Natsu's naturally high body temperature. Tonight was no different.

Natsu pulled his shirt over his head before he got comfortable, stating that it was getting too warm already.

Maybe it was a little different.

Lucy looked up as he pulled the pink blanket over them. It felt weird, like the fabric was made with a ton of interwoven plastic tubes.

"What is this?" she questioned.

Natsu grinned slyly and flicked a button she had not noticed leading from a cord into the fabric. Almost immediately, she started to get warmer as the blanket began to heat up. She looked up at Natsu in surprise.

"Did you buy me an electric blanket?" she squealed.

"You looked so sad in that old shitty one, I had to do something," he laughed.

Lucy wrapped her arms around his waist. "You are such a good friend, Natsu."

"I do what I can," he chuckled.

Lucy froze when he laughed, realizing that her hug had exposed her bare skin to his and his chuckles pressed their skin together. She flushed but forced herself to relax when he did not seem to notice.

Lucy did not know when her feelings for Natsu had changed, but she craved small moments like this, the accidental intimacies, and enjoyed them in silence.

"Thank you," she whispered and smiled to herself as Natsu wrapped his arms around her bare shoulders beneath the heated blanket.

The movie he had chosen was about a young Chauffeur's daughter who came home and won her lifelong love's heart in spite of his responsibilities and his brother's business deals. The plot got more complex later on, but she had never made it far enough to know what it was really about as Natsu usually put on something else.

"I didn't peg you for being in a romantic film mood," she teased.

"I knew you'd like it," he whispered, his nose buried in her hair.

"It speaks to me," she explained.

"What about it? Being so woefully lovestruck you try to kill yourself with car exhaust?"

"No." Lucy smacked Natsu's chest but that only encouraged him.

"Oh, I know. You're the playboy, right? Chasing all the pretty girls in town."

"Shut up, Natsu," she grumbled.

Natsu put his finger under her chin and lifted her face to his until she looked him in the eye.

"I'm glad you didn't marry that guy for your father's business merger," he whispered, licking his lips.

"Me too." Lucy flushed. The heat from the two blankets and Natsu's skin was starting to feel suffocating. She watched his tongue trace another line around his mouth and wondered for a moment what it would be like to feel it on her own.

"I could show you," he whispered huskily.

"I said that out loud again, didn't I?" she breathed, her voice barely more than a sigh.

His arms tightened around her waist before she could move away. "Luce." His voice cracked, sending chills down her spine.

"Too late to take it back," she decided and reached forward to press her lips chastely against his own. She startled as Natsu let out a long, guttural moan, angling his head so he could delve deeper into her kiss.

Before she could panic and withdraw, his hands were moving, pushing aside the blanket she used to cover herself to grip more solidly at her bare flesh. She whimpered softly before pulling back to breathe.

His pupils were dilated and he was looking at her the same way he looked at his favorite meal. Hungry for more.

"What are we doing?" she murmured, panting lightly.

"Whatever we want," he replied and lunged for her neck.

Lucy gasped as he pressed open-mouthed kisses to her neck, her hands finding purchase in his hair. She pressed him closer, encouraging him as teeth and tongue traced nonsensical patterns across her skin.

"Natsu," she cooed, tugging lightly at his hair.

He slowed his progress and looked up at her, a mischievous glint in his eye. Lucy leaned in and pressed her lips against his. She smirked into their kiss as he moaned again. His fingers pulled against her skin, urging her to move up. She moved onto her knees and Natsu pulled her roughly into his chest. His hands slipped down her back and over her buttcheeks to pull her legs apart until she straddled his waist. He moaned as she connected with his lap and pushed his hips up to meet her.

They dragged their lips apart as they each spread kisses over one another's cheeks, moving from jaw to neck to shoulder in rapid succession. Lucy nipped at the taut cord of muscle in his shoulder leading to his neck, her teeth leaving a light indent in the flesh, before soothing the worried skin with her tongue. Natsu bucked against her with a breathy sigh.

Lucy moaned as Natsu ran his hands back over her skin. He traced the underside of her breasts with the pad of his thumb, relishing the feeling of her soft flesh in his hands. Lucy moved down to cover his hands with her own as their lips reconnected with a fury. She pulled her body away from his and guided his hands up to fully cup her breasts.

She rutted against his body with her hips as he twirled her nipples with his fingertips. She bit lightly on his bottom lip and ran her hands down his sides. Natsu traced her lips with his tongue and she opened her mouth eagerly to accept him. She pressed her tongue against his and sighed into their furious kiss. She felt moisture building between her legs and smelled her lust building between them.

Natsu broke away, his eyes burning. He pressed his mouth to her collarbone and curled his back so he could take one of her nipples into his mouth. Dragging his tongue across her sensitive tips, Natsu sucked like he was drinking from a bottle. Lucy squealed as he pinched her other nipple between his fingers and serviced the one in his mouth lightly with his teeth. She tugged at his head and pulled his face flush against her breast.

Lucy was starting to feel the strain in her nethers, aching for him to touch her but not willing to ask for more. She wanted to bask in the attention he was giving her and settled for thrusting lightly against his hips.

Natsu was breathing heavily when he pulled away from her breast. He smiled up at her before diving down to shower the other nipple with the same eager attention. His arms were wrapped around her waist and he pulled her front against his.

Lucy let her hands fall down to her hips. She traced the edges of his shorts with light, teasing touches before slipping her fingers beneath the elastic band. Without breaking his hold on her, Natsu pushed his hips off the couch and let her shimmy his shorts down and off his waist. His boxers caught on the bulk of his erection but Lucy deftly slipped it off and pushed the offending material to hang down by his knees.

They both groaned as they relaxed back down onto the couch and their bare bodies connected in intimate skinship. Natsu kicked his shorts and boxers off of himself, simultaneously pushing his rigid phallus against Lucy's center. She rubbed herself along his shaft, whimpering as her lower lips parted to caress him, coating his cock with her desire.

"Fuck, Luce," he groaned, pressing his face between her breasts.

"You're so warm," she murmured, running her hands down his chest. His skin was fire and she couldn't feel the cold anymore.

"Do you want this?" he asked, pushing against her. His onyx eyes searched her brown ones for permission to continue.

Lucy ran her fingers gently along his face, grateful for his natural instinct to put her first. "I want this."

Their lips crashed together and Natsu lifted her hips to let his erection line itself up with her vagina. Lucy brought her hand down to grip him lightly and help angle him into place. Natsu took a sharp breath at her touch and pushed his hips forward, hissing when she jerked in surprise and he missed.

"Sorry," she giggled but took him in her small hand again.

"Please," he urged, pressing forward. He let his head fall back with a sigh as she pumped her hand along his shaft.

"Do you want me, Natsu?" she asked coyly, returning his question while dragging her hand tenderly up and town to tease the delightful noises out of him.

"F-fuck yes," he begged. "I want you. I fucking need you, Lucy."

Lucy grinned and pulled her hand away before sinking down onto the tip of his cock, still teasing. Natsu grabbed at her hips and pushed her down until she was seated on him.

Lucy threw her head back with a cry as Natsu crowed with delight. His hips bucked, pushing him deeper and making her clench around him. Lucy started moving with him on her own, rocking her hips back and forth as he slid easily within her. Natsu encouraged her movements with hands that glided over her skin and thrust his hips forward to meet hers with every bounce.

"Ah!" he cried. "Fuck this feels good."

Lucy ducked her head to grab his lips with her own. Natsu steadied himself by shoving his feet between the couch cushions and used the extra stability to lift his body up to push deeper into her. She moaned and wrapped her legs behind his back.

Natsu pushed himself off the arm of the couch, the blankets finally falling away completely. He threw them off the couch quickly and laid Lucy out on her back across the cushions. He peppered her face with kisses that trailed down her neck and across her collarbone. Pushing against the armrest with his feet, Natsu began to thrust into her, with long, steady, slick strokes while she trailed her nails down his back.

Sweat beaded on their foreheads as their bodies locked together. Lucy pulled him flush against her as she spread her legs wide, allowing him deeper access into her. She shivered as he took advantage of her flexibility and pushed their pace faster.

"Oh Natsu," she moaned.

Natsu pulled his face away from his second devotion to her breasts and trailed more open-mouthed kisses up to her neck. He leaned back from her and pulled one of her long legs over his shoulder while keeping the other one curled around his hips. He licked his thumb and started tracing slow circles around her clit, matching the steady timing of his thrusts. Lucy clenched around him as he teased her delicately, her hips rising to meet his rhythm.

Her mind started to get fuzzy, her eyesight blurring from the gratification he was providing to her. Her muscles tightened as he caressed her sensitivities, their grunts and moans increasing in volume. Natsu's movements were swift and wet, his balls slapping lightly against her ass as he thrust into her.

Lucy opened her eyes as he began to add kisses to her inner thigh and closed them again as her pleasure rose within her.

"Unng! N-natsu!" she cried before her thoughts flew away. Blinding hot bliss coursed through her veins, warmth spreading to every nerve ending beneath her skin. Natsu sped up his pace as she rode out her release, adding to the slick wetness that aided his motions.

Natsu removed her leg from his shoulder and sank down gently onto her. Their bodies pressed together, skin on skin, with only his hips moving his cock within her.

"I've wanted you for so long, Lucy," he whispered. Lucy's nerves trilled in response.

"And now you have me," she offered, still panting from her release, enticing a wanton groan from the man in her arms.

"Shit… yes…" Natsu's thrusts slowed, allowing her tingling limbs to settle.

Lucy reached up to kiss his shoulder. She ran her tongue along the soft divots of flesh where his neck met his torso. He tasted like salty sweat mixed with the heady fog that surrounded them and she loved it.

Although her ministrations drew deep, lustful moans from him, Natsu tilted Lucy's head so he could press a gentle kiss on her lips. Her body felt electrified, nothing but tingles and an ecstatic rush of delight her nerves coasted on.

Natsu's pace started to quicken again. Lucy's senses were alight and her body overly sensitive but she relished in him. She returned to kissing along his jaw and shoulders as he lost himself, chanting her name again and again.

He stilled, his face pinched and mouth wide as his hips jerked and Lucy felt an extra spear of warmth flooding within her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him to draw him close as he came down from his high. He nuzzled into her neck, breathing heavily, casting his hot breath over her throat and ear.

"Be with me," he murmured.

"What?"

Natsu raised his head to meet her eye, his expression serious. "Be with me. No bullshit. I want to do this again but I don't want to share or be just a benefit of our friendship. I want to be with you."

There was nothing for her to think about. He was her best friend and adding lover, or boyfriend, only strengthened what they had.

Lucy giggled and nodded. "Of course, idiot. I'm not just a benefit either and I definitely wouldn't mind doing this again."

"Excellent." Natsu withdrew himself from her and laid down on his side, pressing Lucy into the back of the couch. Lucy laughed as he shot her a lazy grin before burying his face between her breasts. She watched as he reached blindly behind him to grab the pink electric blanket from its crumpled heap on the floor and tossed it over them.

"You're going to overheat," she reminded him.

"I don't want you to freeze. I'll live," he reasoned.

She accepted the blanket and cuddled with him beneath it. Between Natsu, her new favorite activity, and his thoughtful gift, Lucy wasn't sure she needed her heater fixed anymore.

* * *

 **A/N - Welcome to Smut Smut Land, the fully immersive amusement park located in the gutter of my mind. Smut Smut Land is full of exciting games and projects designed and cultivated for your enjoyment. We here at Smut Smut Land can only improve our services if you let us know what you did or did not like about your visit, so please leave your comments with the customer service desk before you leave. Thank you and have a pleasant, lust-filled day.**

 **Happy Day 4 of NaLu Week 2017! -xoxo**


	11. Profanity

**~ Shooting Stars Across Fiore ~**

 **NaLu Week 2017**

* * *

Profanity

Natsu was pissed. It was three in the morning and for the fifth day in a row there was some psychotic asshole screaming his head off down the hall.

The guy did not live in the building, Natsu knew that much, but somehow he kept getting in.

 _Probably Misses Babasaama on the third floor,_ he thought. _Old bat keeps leaving the door open for her cats._

Whatever the reason, Natsu had to be up early for work and losing sleep for five days in a row was making him irritable.

Natsu sighed and started to pull himself out of bed, trying not to disturb the sleeping cat on his pillow. He tugged on a loose pair of sweatpants and made his way to the front door. Usually someone made the maniac go away after he had shouted himself hoarse in an empty hallway and wandered off, but tonight the poor soul he was after had come out of hiding and the man seemed determined to stay.

"LET ME IN GODDAMMIT YOU FUCKING WHORE!" the man was screaming as Natsu opened his door.

A tall, red-haired man in a rumpled business suit was standing in front of a unit on the other end of the hall from Natsu, so his entrance went unnoticed. The man was drunk and slumped where he stood, looking about to topple over at any moment. A young, blonde woman in her tiny sleepwear was standing between him and the door he shouted at. Natsu recognized her vaguely as the single tenant who lived there although they had never spoken before.

"You need to go away," she said with practiced patience, shutting her door firmly behind her.

"I just want to be with you, Lucy," the man wailed, trying to push past her into the apartment. "Just be with me again."

"No. Go home." She shoved him away from her. Her arms crossed over her chest and she looked even more annoyed than Natsu felt.

"YOU ARE GOING TO LET ME IN, YOU ARE GOING TO GET IN THAT BED AND LET ME FUCK YOU LIKE THE GOOD LITTLE BITCH YOU ARE." The man started frothing at the mouth. Natsu's eyes widened at the mood swings the man was going through and stepped forward to interfere.

"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" the woman, Lucy, screamed back, stopping Natsu in his tracks. "YOU WILL GET OUT OF MY FUCKING BUILDING OR I WILL CALL THE FUCKING COPS. HOW DID YOU FIND ME?"

The man toppled over and fell to his knees. "Why don't you love me anymore, Lucy?"

"You cheated on me with my roommate, to start. You set my fucking apartment on fire, you poisoned my dog and fucking killed her, you mailed me a box of bees that I'm FUCKING ALLERGIC TO and now you have apparently managed to stalk me across the fucking country!"

"I told you I was sorry," he whined.

"Sorry will never cut it. Anyway, I'm seeing someone else now. Another guy in the building and if you don't leave right now, he will come up here and kick your ass."

Natsu knew she was lying about that. He was the only guy in the building under fifty and none of them were single or midlife crisis crazy. He himself had barely spoken two words to her. The man on the floor was too inebriated to know that though and took her words at face value. Getting back onto shaky legs, the man's face turned purple with rage.

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, BITCH! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH SOME RANDOM FUCK! YOU ARE MINE AND MINE ALONE! YOU'RE GONNA LET ANOTHER MAN TOUCH THAT PATHETIC PUSSY AND THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT? I AM GOING TO STRAP YOU DOWN OVER A CHAIR AND SHOVE MY COCK UP YOUR PRETTY LITTLE ASS AS I CHOKE THE EVER FUCKING LIFE OUT OF YOU. THEN I'LL THROW YOU OFF A BRIDGE YOU UNGRATEFUL HARLOT!"

Natsu stepped forward. He was not going to let this man murder someone in his building. Or at all, if he could help it. His neighbor's stubbornness was fading away to fear and after what she had already said this man had done to her, Natsu did not want to find out how serious he was..

"Lucy, babe? Is everything alright?" he called out to her. He could play pretend boyfriend if that meant diffusing or redirecting the man's anger.

Lucy's eyes shot over to him with surprise. A smile of relief broke out across her face as she recognized him and realized his willingness to play along.

"Hey, honey. This guy is just leaving. I should be okay," she called back.

The red-haired man turned around, stumbling, to look at Natsu. He slurred out, "Who're you?"

Natsu shoved him aside and wrapped an arm around Lucy protectively. She melted into his embrace easily and blushed against his bare chest. Natsu tried not to chuckle.

"Natsu Dragneel. Lucy's boyfriend. You?" Natsu cocked his head to the side with feigned interest. Lucy was trembling beneath his arm and he wanted to get her away from this guy quickly.

The man ignored him, his eyes focused on Lucy. "You left me for this punk?"

"She left you long before she met me," Natsu butted in.

Natsu saw the fist coming for him and pushed Lucy back before ducking down to dodge. He twisted up with an uppercut, connecting solidly to the man's jaw. The red-head slammed into the wall behind him and fell to the floor, unconscious.

Natsu bent over, hands on his knees, relieved that the man was out cold. He had not wanted to have a full out brawl in the middle of his hallway. Lucy started to cry behind him.

"Hey, hey, hey." Natsu crouched down by where she had crumpled against her door. "Don't cry. I'm going to call the cops. They'll take him away and he won't bother you again."

"T-th-thank you-u-u," she cried.

"How long has he been harassing you?" Natsu asked, standing back up to pull his phone out of his pocket.

"Three years," she sniffled. "I didn't know he was here until I woke up tonight."

"He's been at that door for the last five nights," Natsu commented. "That didn't wake you up?"

"I was house sitting for my friend. I haven't been here."

"That explains it then. Do you have a restraining order?"

Lucy shook her head. "Not one that's recognized in this state. I didn't think he would find me here."

Natsu nodded and pressed send on his phone. Someone picked up the other end almost instantly. "Hey, is the Chief in yet? It's Natsu… Yeah, that's fine. Thanks… Hey Erza, I need a pick-up at my place. Crazy guy in the hallway threatened my neighbor. Need a protection order issued tonight… Alright… Yeah, see you in a few."

"You're a cop?" Lucy asked as he hung up.

He grinned. "Firefighter, actually. I'm close with the police department though, one of my best friends works directly with the Chief."

"I see," she murmured. She wiped her tears off her cheeks and stood up. "Well, it is nice to meet you, Natsu. Thank you for pretending to be my boyfriend to help me out."

Natsu stared at the hand she stretched out between them then back to her face. He smiled, seeing the resilience shining from her eyes. He took her hand with a chuckle. "It's good to meet you too, Lucy."

Natsu waited with her until the dispatched unit arrived at their building and carted her ex off in the back of their cruiser. Lucy stared in awe as a scarlet haired bombshell of a woman took her statement and handed her a temporary restraining order, bidding her to come down to the station in the morning to file for a permanent one.

Natsu greeted the woman as she made her way outside, following her to the grass. "Thanks for coming, Erza."

The woman nodded. "Will Gray and I be seeing you at the bar on Saturday?"

"Probably. As long as Conbolt's kid doesn't blow up his science fair project again."

Erza chuckled and slapped his back. "Put a shirt on. You're turning into Gray."

Natsu bristled. "I'm nothing like that stripper and you know it!"

Erza was already walking away, her hand in the air to bid him a good night.

Natsu headed back inside, eager to get back to bed. His blonde neighbor was nowhere in sight. He assumed she was just as tired as he was and went inside to get back to sleep.

* * *

 **Natsu woke up the next night when he heard a loud scream from down the hall. He looked at the clock and cursed. Three in the morning.**

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he whined to his ceiling. He had fallen asleep on the couch during a Deep Space Nine Star Trek marathon, about six episodes ago judging by his TV screen, and tomorrow was his first day off in two weeks.

Another squeal echoed through the hall, quieter this time. Natsu thought he recognized the voice from the night before and panicked.

"Shit," he breathed and jumped to his feet. He was still in his day clothes so he went straight for the door.

Natsu jogged down to the hall and stopped at her door. He smelled smoke and gas coming from within. When he heard soft curses coming from the other side of the door he started pounding on the wooden frame.

"Lucy, are you okay in there?" he called. He heard her stifle a shriek and soft footsteps approached the door. She opened the door a crack and peered through, door chain still in place.

"Oh, it's you Natsu," she sighed with relief. She closed the door and he heard her unlatch the lock before opening it again.

"What happened? Your screams woke me up. Did that guy come back?" Natsu saw a white towel wrapped around her forearm, dripping with water.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu," she smiled sheepishly and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm okay. He didn't come back. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Are you alright?" he asked, reaching for the towel.

She tried to pull her arm back but he was too quick. The towel was damp but warm in his hand as he revealed a large red welt across the length of her arm. Lucy looked away, embarrassed.

"I burnt myself baking cookies," she muttered. "Arm hit the edge of the pan after I burned a batch."

"That explains the smell of smoke," he teased. "What kind of cookies."

"Chocolate chip."

"How burnt are they?"

"I wouldn't eat them."

"Did you throw them out?"

"Not yet."

"Can I have them?"

Lucy looked up as he wrapped the towel back around her arm. "Why do you want burnt cookies?"

Natsu shrugged. "I don't mind them if they're a little crispy. Also chocolate and why would you waste a cookie?"

"Well, the whole lot was supposed to be for you so… I guess they're yours by default." Lucy blushed and pulled her arm back to her chest.

Natsu smiled. "You're baking me cookies at three in the morning?"

Lucy's shoulders hunched as she hugged herself. "I wanted to thank you for last night. I don't do a ton of it but I like to bake. I didn't know what kind you liked but chocolate is chocolate unless you're allergic. I hope you're not fucking allergic -."

"Lucy." Natsu cut her off. He smiled as she looked up at him uncertainly. "I have no food allergies and my stomach is a bottomless pit. I eat everything. Chocolate chip cookies are perfect. Even the burnt ones."

Lucy smiled and stepped to the side. "Do you want to come in?"

Natsu considered it. He almost returned to his lounging until he heard the TV from her room. "Are you watching the Deep Space Nine marathon?"

She blushed again. "Yeah? I can change it if you want."

"Nah. I was watching it at my place anyway." He stepped into the apartment and headed for the kitchen. "Are the cookies in here?"

"Yeah."

"I could get used to waking up this early for cookies and Star Trek," he laughed, popping a crispy cookie into his mouth, and they made their way into the living room for the first of many late night marathons and freshly baked goods.

* * *

 **A/N - For anyone who wants to know, I threw in her babbling about allergies because I'm allergic to chocolate and this happens all the time. People try to do something nice and bring me sweets I can't eat. Luckily it's the thought that counts and I'm happy to have something to share. -xoxo**


	12. Saint or Sinner (Tarot)

**~ Shooting Stars Across Fiore ~**

 **NaLu Week 2017**

* * *

 **Here thar be smut smut (#2!). If thar be innocents nearby, hide thar eyes, matey. Arg! (No pirates were included in the making of this story.)**

* * *

Saint or Sinner (Tarot)

The grand re-opening of Magnolia's number one club, Fairy Tail, was the biggest event of the month and anyone who wanted to live life like an animal would be there. The club had to shut down for a few months after the last earthquake caused a structural collapse of the building but that only inspired to owners to add an up-to-code basement level that could withstand another natural disaster.

They hired a popular DJ named BX-Low who was known for wearing a pinstripe suit with skulls on the shoulders. The best part of his performance was convincing him to remove his visor to show off his glow-in-the-dark contacts that made his eyes shine green.

It was this performer that had intrigued Cana enough that she dragged her best looking lady friend, Lucy, to the club's grand opening with her. She wanted all the bodacious boob power she could muster in order to grab the DJ's attention.

"Why am I wearing this, Cana?" Lucy whined as she was forced into a strapless red dress that clung to her curves. It was one of Cana's but the party girl was a size smaller than Lucy so the dress did not budge once it was on. "The only way I'm going to get out of this is by cutting it off."

"Then you better get a man to rip it in half because that's the only reason you are allowed to destroy my clothes," Cana ordered, sipping her pre-game shots from the flask at her hip. She pushed Lucy onto her bed and started strapping matching tall, wide heeled pumps onto the woman's feet. "Trust me, this is going to be great. We get a night of drunken dancing with a hot DJ and we have nowhere to be tomorrow. We're young, hot, and both single at the same time for the first time in five years. Give me this."

"Ugh. Fine," Lucy relented and let herself be dressed up like a Barbie doll. She had to admit, getting pampered was fun every now and then.

The club was already open and loud music was blasting through the doors as they walked up. The bouncer waiting out front was a big, burly white-haired man bigger than the door itself who gave them each an appraising look over before waving them through.

"It must be nice to be a bouncer," Cana said, winking at the man. "Getting to check out all the hot ladies like us who come up to have a good time."

The man chuckled good naturedly and gave the girls a wink back before ushering them inside. "Have a _great_ time, ladies."

Cana dragged Lucy in and hightailed it over to the nearest available table so she could scope out her prey. DJ BX-Low was not on stage at the moment so she turned back to her eye candy companion with a grin.

"See anything you like?" she teased.

"Buy me a drink and everything will start to look better," Lucy countered. Cana flagged down a waiter and handed him a fifty dollar bill.

"Keep 'em coming and this will keep getting bigger," she purred.

Lucy laughed as the poor boy nearly dropped his tray. "Cana, don't give the staff a heart attack."

"Neh, he'll be okay," Cana smirked, watching the boy run off. "Dad's paying for our adventure tonight so don't be shy."

The waiter returned a minute later with a line of different colored shots for the girls to try. "A recommendation from the guys running the bar."

The girls turned to see two tall blonde men with scars over their right eyes wiping glasses and pouring fresh drinks.

"Did they have to punch each other to get those scars to match?" Lucy questioned the waiter.

"Just worked out that way, I guess. Childhood accidents as far as we can tell. They don't say much." The waiter bowed and took his leave, promising to be back shortly. Cana pulled out a deck of handmade painted cards from her purse and flashed them under Lucy's nose.

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Did you have to bring those tonight? Things never end well for me after one of your readings."

"That's because you have shit luck, Lucy. That's not my fault," Cana replied and began to shuffle.

Lucy picked up a shot and downed it. Her throat burning, she rasped, "Make it quick."

Cana smirked but Lucy could not tell if it was aimed at her or something else over her shoulder. She did not dare to look away, just in case. Cana started to spread out cards in an arc and asked Lucy to tap five of them. Cana flipped them over and laughed.

"I love your cards, Lucy."

"What does it say?" However unfortunate her days got, Cana's predictions were spot on so it paid to listen when given the chance for insight.

"Heaven and Hell have no place on the dance floor tonight. You'll either lose feeling in your legs or be swept off your feet. That's unclear but let's hope for the best outcome, eh? Go get your sexiness out on the dance floor because there's a hot demon looking your way." Cana added that last part with a wink.

Lucy tried to peek at the cards but in the dim light Cana was able to hide them from her easily. "I don't believe you."

"Doesn't matter," Cana replied, sweeping the cards into her purse and downing four of the shots with ease. "I have a DJ's night to rock. Oh, best to take your underwear off early tonight. Also, don't forget to charge your phone. Later!"

"Cana!" Lucy shouted but the busty brunette was gone, blending far too well into the crowd. "You're my ride home."

"Want to dance?" came a deep voice in her ear.

Lucy gasped and turned around to face a pair of dark, masculine eyes that looked black in the club lighting. Maybe they were black, she couldn't tell. "H-hello."

The man smirked and held out his hand. "Want to dance? The DJ's about to come back out."

Lucy gulped. Cana had been right about the hot demon looking her way. This man was practically smouldering in his form fitting clothes. He was not tall, only a few inches taller than her, but he was fit. He would be fun to dance with.

Lucy downed the last shot on the tray and smiled at him. "Okay."

She took his hand, amazed by how warm and dry it was. He continued to smile and pulled her close, his other hand coming around to grip her waist. Her head cleared as he guided her towards the dance floor and she added a sway to her step, speeding up to walk beside him.

She saw him eyeing her appreciatively as they walked. Feeling her confidence boost, she squared her shoulders and sent him a wink. If someone was going to get her out of this dress, he was not a bad choice.

A strobe light started to flash and bright white light spread out over the crowd. Lucy winced as she got hit in the eye but stopped when the light fell on the man at her side.

"Your hair is pink," she stated, struggling to be heard over the beat of the music.

He laughed, mirth sparkling in his eyes. "Yeah. And you're blonde. What of it?"

"My blonde doesn't come from a bottle," she huffed.

"Well neither does my pink," he countered. He leaned forward so he wouldn't have to shout. "Is there a problem with the pink? I would hate for my hair color to be the reason I missed out on a dance with the hottest woman in the room."

Lucy blushed and shook her head. Tilting her chin so her lips were near his own ear, "I was just surprised. It's unusual. I'm intrigued by unusual things."

She felt him smirk against her cheek and gasped as he brushed his lips lightly across her shoulder.

"Let's dance," he growled and pulled her the remainder of the way onto the dance floor.

A new song picked up. A melodic techno pop that thumped through the club speakers and shook the dance floor. Lucy saw Cana up on the stage beside the DJ she assumed they were there to see. Lucy cocked her eyebrow at the man's three mohawks but chose to ignore her friend's pursuits as the man currently dancing with her slipped his hands boldly along her waist.

Lucy raised her arms to his shoulders and started to sway in time to the beat. The man rocked slowly with her sways. She was grateful when his hips remained a few inches of space away from hers. It attracted her more that he respected her space.

"I'm Lucy," she called over the music.

He smiled. "Natsu."

"What brings you out tonight, Natsu?" she twisted when the music scratched on the turntable and bounced her feet. Her dance partner kept pace easily and readjusted to her movements, keeping a hand on hers to keep her from spinning too far away.

"Friends," he grunted as she bounced into him. She grinned mischievously and ground herself against him lightly before moving away again.

"Where are your friends now?" she asked, hoping he'd say they left.

"Who cares?" he replied, pulling her back against him. "They may have dared me to ask a girl to dance but now that I've got you here I'm going to enjoy myself. Then I'm not going back without your number."

Lucy laughed. "That was smooth."

"Thanks," he grinned proudly, his face lighting up from sexy demon to youthful deviant. Lucy found the difference equally thrilling. The look reverted back as his gaze passed over Lucy's form. "What brings you out here looking like a temptress in red?"

Lucy nodded towards the stage where DJ BX-Low was managing a practiced maneuver of mixing music with his tongue shoved down her friend's throat. "My friend wanted to hit on the DJ."

"So you're alone too?" They started to move faster as the beat picked up and Lucy turned her back and dropped to the floor before rolling her body back upright. She smirked as he grabbed her waist on the way back up and ground his hips against hers ass. She felt a bulge starting to form and press into her back so she slowed her movements, rocking her figure with direct precision.

"Apparently." She grinned over her shoulder at him. She raised her arms to free up the movements of her body and groaned when he ran his hands up her side.

He chuckled but when she looked back again his attention was on the other side of the room.

"What is it?" she asked.

"My friend can't believe I'm dancing with you," he murmured into her ear, running his hands over her stomach and pulling her back into him. "He's staring at us."

Lucy turned around and pressed up against him. "Let him stare. I hope he gets hard watching me all over you."

Natsu looked up at the ceiling with gratitude and sent her a playful smile. "Are you a saint or a sinner, Lucy? I need to know because I don't think I can handle walking out without you tonight."

It was Lucy's turn to smirk. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Saint by day but tonight I want to sin a little."

Her dance partner groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder. Music forgotten, he bit lightly on her shoulder and plucked at the edges of her dress with clear intention. "You are the devil, Lucy. I want to tempt the devil tonight."

"It's a good thing I need help out of this dress then," she hinted suggestively.

The club music was muddled as Natsu pushed Lucy against a wall outside the club. Away from the artificial lights, Lucy could see the man more clearly and he had her mouth watering. His skin boasted a natural sun kissed hue but his eyes were deep onyx pools that drew her in. His warm hands pushed at her dress as he gripped her ass and nipped at the tender flesh of her neck.

"I have a hotel room across the street," he moaned huskily, pausing in his exploration of her skin. "Do you want to go?"

Lucy nodded breathlessly and he attacked her mouth with his. Her fingers clutched at his hair as he lifted her up and pressed himself against her. She wanted him out of those pants quickly. Natsu groaned and let her down. Grabbing her hand in his, he started towing her towards the street. Lucy took a moment to pull her phone out and type a quick message to Cana asking the girl not to wait around for her before tucking it back in her bra and trying to stay upright on her heels.

Natsu pulled her into an elevator in a neighboring building, reaching into his back pocket for a key as he resumed kissing her with a fury. Lucy ran her hands under his skin tight shirt and wanted to melt as she felt up his abs. She wondered what he looked like without the clothes because he felt amazing. She nipped at his bottom lip and his tongue took the chance to dive into her mouth. Lucy greeted his tongue with her own and moaned as she tasted him. He'd been drinking cinnamon whiskey and it was a heady combination with his natural musk.

The elevator dinged at their floor and Natsu walked her backwards, refusing to detach himself from her embrace. She ignored his fumbling at his door, preferring to nibble along his jaw and down his neck instead. He grunted when he finally got the door open and pressed her against the doorframe, thrusting his hips against her.

She pushed off the frame into the room and smirked at the single bed with clothes strewn about it. She giggled and kicked off her shoes, not caring where they went; more interested in the bulge straining in his pants.

"Ignore the mess," he grunted, biting into her shoulder. "I got ready in a hurry."

"You live out of town?" she pushed her hands under his shirt again and started to pull it up.

"Just the opposite side of town from the club. Didn't want to drive home after the party." He let her pull the shirt over his head and tossed it to the side.

Lucy wanted to drool as she took in his bare chest and stomach. Even the skin tight clothing did not do him justice. It was evident that he worked out but he was not bulked out like a lot of work-out junkies were. She could probably rule out steroids.

"Fuck you're hot," she breathed, pressing her lips against his chest, running her tongue in slow circles along his skin. Natsu's hands met her sides and suddenly Lucy was being thrown onto the bed with a gorgeous man climbing on top of her.

Natsu ran his hands up her legs and pressed rough kisses along her inner thighs. He tried to push her dress up but the tight fabric would not budge. He frowned and tried pulling it from the top with less success.

"Does it have a zipper?" he asked, brows furrowed.

Lucy shook her head and sighed. "I told Cana it was too tight. I swear I'm going to have to be cut out of this thing."

Natsu grinned and ran his hands up her stomach and into the valley between her breasts. "Such a waste. You look so great in this."

Lucy barely had time to blink before he grabbed the fabric with both hands and ripped. She shrieked in surprise mixed with relief as her skin touched the air. She was even more surprised when she realized he had ripped her underwear as well.

"Damnit. I should have listened to Cana," she grumbled.

Natsu raised his eyebrow at her. Lucy shook her head, "My friend at the club. She predicts the future and warned me to take off my underwear early. I never listen. I should have listened. I liked those ones."

Natsu smirked as he pulled the shredded fabric away from her skin bit by bit. "Dangerous girl, wanting to strut yourself in front of me without underwear. Can't say I'd complain about that."

Lucy moaned as he ran his tongue between her legs before trailing kisses up her stomach. She arched her back as his kisses tickled her ribs. He slipped his hands under her and quickly unsnapped her bra, shedding the rest of her clothes. He leaned back with appreciation as she lay bare beneath him.

"You are seriously the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen. I swear you're not human," he murmured before running his tongue over one of her nipples.

Lucy gasped as it hardened and grinned. "Flesh and blood, unfortunately. But you keep whatever fantasy you've got going on. It sounds more fun."

"Anything works for me right now," he mused in the breaths between his attentions to her nipples. "You taste fucking amazing."

Lucy ran her nails across his scalp, causing him to bite down lightly on her breast. She squeaked in surprise but the rush of pleasure it brought her sent her legs around his waist. Natsu kissed his way back down to work his tongue between her legs again. He lapped greedily, teasing his fingers around her entrance to coax her lust to life, leaving her moaning wantonly beneath his touch.

After a long devotion to her nether region, Natsu broke away only long enough to pull of his pants and grab a condom before he was back in her arms. She kissed his arms as he rubbed his erection before taking the condom from him and slipping in on herself.

His hips bucked as she gripped his cock to slip on the rubber. She smiled in understanding, her own body aching to feel him between her legs. Without wasting a moment, she guided him towards her and spread her legs wide to accept his girth.

Natsu cried out above her and thrust hard, meeting her walls with fervor. Lucy dug her nails into his back and ass as he pushed into her frantically. It felt like they were still in the club, meeting the rhythm of the music with their bodies while laying out across the dance floor, and Lucy was still staring into his lust-filled gaze with excitement coursing through her.

Natsu pulled her legs up over his shoulders and slipped a pillow beneath her lower back, propping her up so he could get deeper and control his movements better. Lucy felt her head rush as her pulse quickened. She cried out with pleasure as Natsu bit her leg and ran a hand over her clit. He pinched and teased without slowing his pace. He spread her legs again to gain a better grip on her clit with his fingers.

"Gods you're so tight, Luce," his voice grated, lighting up her nerves in a whole new way. "That's it. Squeeze my cock you fucking angel."

Lucy felt her legs start to go numb as she tightened on his thrusts. He groaned, feeling her walls clench down on him. Lucy pulled his face forwards and slipped her tongue into his mouth, moaning as his thumb pressed against her sensitive nub. Stars burst behind her eyes and Lucy screamed his name with her release, her head thrown back as she clung to his shoulders to ride out her orgasm.

Natsu picked up the pace to meet her ecstasy. His thrusts got harder, faster as he pushed into her with wild desperation. His face scrunched and Lucy knew he was close.

"Come on, Natsu," she urged seductively. "Lose yourself, you sexy beast of a man. Give me what you have."

Lucy felt his ass clench beneath her fingers as she pulled him into her and he froze against her. He jerked a couple times before shouting out, sinking his teeth into the area of pillow beside her head. He groaned heavily, his cock softening within her, spent and relieved.

"Fuck, you're amazing," he moaned into the pillow.

Lucy laughed and kissed his shoulder. "I didn't even do much."

Natsu brought his hand between their sweat slicked bodies and pulled out, pinching the condom between his fingers to keep it closed. He tossed it in the hand basket beside the bed and rolled onto his side, pulling Lucy into his chest.

"You did more than enough," he murmured. He pressed a soft, languid kiss to her lips, slipping his tongue gently between her teeth to taste her again.

"Now I just want to prove myself," she teased into the kiss.

Natsu chuckled. "Feel free to join me in my bed at any time, Luce. I'll let you prove yourself unnecessarily as many times as you feel the need to."

Lucy draped her arm over his waist and tucked one of her legs between his, sinking into another deep, lazy kiss. After long minutes of sleepy kisses and gentle caresses, Lucy started to pull away. Natsu tightened his grip around her and kept her in place.

"You should stay the night," he declared, burying his face between her breasts.

Lucy giggled and pushed him back. "I'll stay. I just want to go to the bathroom and rinse all this club sweat off."

Natsu grinned cheekily. "Want me to join you? I'll scrub your back."

Lucy smiled. "That's ok. I'll be quick, I promise."

"Said every lying girl ever," he grumbled but let her go.

"I don't lie," she insisted. "Promises are very important to me. I'll be out soon."

Natsu nodded and let her go.

True to her word, Lucy was back in the room fifteen minutes later with a small white towel tucked around her body. Natsu ripped it away seconds later and pulled her back onto the bed. Lucy noticed that he had taken the time to clean up his clothes from around the room in an effort to look tidy. The sheets were pulled back on the bed and the pillows realigned in their proper place.

"Don't worry," he whispered in her ear as he pulled the sheets over them. He pulled her naked body flush against his own, his erection already springing back to life between them. "I'll let you sleep... eventually."

Lucy woke up the next morning in a confused haze. The previous night was a blur of skin and sex but she smiled when she rolled over to see the peaceful man still sleeping beside her. As she turned, his arm snaked over to pull her closer. She giggled as he buried his nose in her hair and blushed when he started trailing kisses across her cheek.

"Good morning," he whispered, eyes still closed.

"Hey," she replied, touching the tip of his nose with her finger. She giggled when it scrunched and he opened one eye accusingly.

Lucy smiled and leaned in for a light kiss. Natsu moaned into the kiss and pulled her to lay on top of him. She grinned as she felt his hard length greet her as well. She angled herself over him and let him slide into her slowly. They had run out of condoms early into the morning and after the "have you been tested" and "yes I'm on birth control" conversation, rid themselves of the hassle and wore themselves out naturally.

"Fuck," Natsu groaned, thrusting up into her. "Damn I don't want to go to work today."

"It's Saturday," Lucy stated in surprise.

"Yeah, my boss needs me to finish a project before our investors show up on Monday. The coding crashed yesterday but I already had plans for the club so I said I'd be in today." He leaned forward to kiss along her breasts as she moved slowly on top of him. "Didn't think I'd be doing this last night otherwise I would have told him to shove off."

Lucy laughed and tilted his head to look up at her. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "I don't have to disappear after this if you don't want me to."

Natsu's eyes flashed with excitement. "You want to see me again?"

Lucy shrugged. "You're a total stranger that I've been having great sex with all night and morning. I'd like to get to know you better."

Natsu rolled them over to pin her beneath him and slid in and out of her with ease. She kept her legs wrapped around his hips with little effort. "I'd like that. Meet me at the club tonight? Eight o'clock. I'll take you to dinner."

Lucy nodded. "Sounds like a date."

They smiled together and continued their exploration of skinship between the sheets until they were sated enough to leave. Lucy borrowed a spare pair of shorts and a shirt since her clothes were a tattered mess. She strapped her shoes back onto her feet and toddled like a drunk when she tried to stand.

"I can't feel my legs," she chuckled. "Fucking hell, Cana."

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't Cana that did that," Natsu murmured into her neck as he helped her steady her feet.

"Another one of her predictions," Lucy explained. She pulled her phone out from the bedside table and dropped her head down. "Of course it's dead."

"Another prediction?"

"Yup. Woman is freaky accurate."

Natsu sighed into her shoulder and pulled away, slinging his overnight bag over his shoulder. "Should I keep the room for another night if we're meeting at Fairy Tail?"

Lucy grinned at him slyly. "Don't bother. If need be my apartment is down the street a ways."

"I'm hoping it will be needed," Natsu replied. He kissed her slowly before walking her to the door. "I'll see you tonight, then."

When Lucy got home, the first thing she did was plug in her phone. She turned it back on, intent on calling Cana to apologize for the dress and reassure her friend that yes, she was still alive. To her surprise, she only had two messages. One from Cana, a picture of her and the DJ with their tongues out wishing her a pleasant night. The second was from a new number under the saved name of "Sexy Beast of a Man". She opened it with a laugh as a picture of Natsu lounging naked on the hotel bed popped open on her screen. He must have taken it while she was showering and saved his number in her phone. A new text message popped up a few moments later.

 _I told you I wouldn't leave without getting your number first. -N_

Lucy laughed and had never appreciated Cana's gift for tarot readings more, vowing to buy her friend something nice as thanks.

* * *

 **A/N - Hope you enjoyed this second attraction, brought to you by Smut Smut Land! This one ran away from me a bit but it was fun to write! The next few chapters will have snacks for you to munch on until attraction number three is open to the public. Let the customer service desk know how we're doing! -xoxo**


	13. Liar

**~ Shooting Stars Across Fiore ~**

 **NaLu Week 2017**

* * *

Liar

Children are often fascinated by the strangest things. Sometimes when they find something they like, they latch onto it with everything they have and never want to let go. For little five-year-old Natsu, the thing he latched onto was the little blonde girl from his class, Lucy.

"Be my friend!" he would say, following her around the playground during lunch and recess.

"No!" she would insist and try her best to get away from him. In the end he would always find her, like they were playing hide-and-seek.

"You know you want to!" he would cry as she ran from him again.

"No I don't! Leave me alone." Lucy would stick her tongue out at him.

"Liar." Natsu would call her a liar every time she said something contrary to what he wanted. "You shouldn't lie, Lucy. Your nose will grow."

It continued like this for years before they were separated by chance and school districts took them to opposite ends of town. Lucy never relented because boys were gross and Natsu liked to pull her hair, but she never forgot the pink-haired boy who loved to tease her.

By the time they entered college, childhood was a distant dream, snippets of reality they could not quite recall. They met again in a small coffee shop on the campus they both attended. Natsu worked behind the bar and Lucy loved their coffee so running into each other was an inevitability even bad luck couldn't avoid.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried when he recognized the blonde waiting to order at the register.

Lucy blanched. "Natsu? You go to my school?"

"Lucy, it's like the only college in the area. Everyone goes here," he dead-panned.

Lucy blushed and hurriedly ordered her coffee. She watched Natsu prepare her latte and took a moment to inspect her childhood playmate. He had not changed much… lost the baby fat and shot up a few feet but more or less the same all around. Same cheesy grin with extra pointy incisors, same spiky pink hair and dark eyes.

"How've you been?" she asked.

"Pretty good," he replied with a smile that made her knees weak. "High school was a drag but I kept it interesting."

"Still pulling girl's hair?" she teased.

"Want to find out?" he countered with a wink. Lucy was floored. The Natsu from her childhood was not a flirt.

"Thanks for the coffee," she murmured, taking her cup from his outstretched hand.

As she turned away, almost as though the Fates were laughing at her, she heard him ask, "Hey Luce, wanna be my friend?"

"No," she replied automatically but couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips. She turned to look over her shoulder to see the same smile reflected on his face.

"Liar," he winked.

Lucy huffed and pulled her messenger bag up onto her shoulder and stalked out of the coffee shop.

Every day this continued. She would go into the coffee shop, Natsu would be working or doing paperwork in a corner, he would ask her to be his friend, she would decline, he would call her a liar, and they would part.

The first day Lucy saw Natsu outside of the cafe, she was walking out of the English building and saw Natsu across the quad surrounded by a large group of people she did not recognize. Not wanting to be spotted, she sped up her pace but it was not to be.

"LUCY!" she heard him shout.

Pursing her lips, she turned to look and saw him waving at her. "What do you want, Natsu?"

"BE MY FRIEND!" His other friends were looking at her with confused expressions.

"NO!" she shouted and turned to walk away.

"YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"LIAR!" She flipped her middle finger at him and walked off, ignoring the laughter that followed her.

After that, she seemed to run into him everywhere. In the quad, near her apartment, in the library… He was her persistent, inconvenient shadow of chance. Every time he would call after her, run up to intercept her, tease her about being his friend.

"You're warming up to me," he would declare. She denied it.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he would shout when she ran away.

He wasn't following her, she knew this, but she started to get paranoid any time she left the house. She tried to change her route but he would still be there… somewhere. She had no interest in having her mind slowly deteriorate into insanity, so she did the only thing she could think to do. She gave in.

"Fine," she seethed, sliding into a chair across from him in the cafeteria. He was sitting alone shoveling pancakes into his mouth in large, obscene bites. "I give up."

He cocked his head at her and his eyes lit up with excitement. "Brweeeeelleee?"

Lucy winced as he tried to talk through a mouthful of food and nodded. "I'm going crazy. You're everywhere. All the time. If this is what it takes for this to stop, I give up. I'll be your friend."

Natsu looked like Christmas came early and he had a mountain of presents to open. Swallowing his mouthful of food, he grinned like a cat and Lucy had a fleeting thought that she may have made a terrible mistake.

Lucy found that Natsu and his group of friends were really fun. Erza was aiming for med school while Gray was headed for forensics but they loved to mess around and try new things. They took to Lucy like glue and before she knew it, they spent more time in her apartment after classes than their own homes.

Natsu, however, always seemed to dominate her time with his presence. There were now days he did follow her around or conveniently know where she would be at any given time. She thought he craved attention but he grew on her, just like he said she would.

They passed the years like this until they started their senior year and everyone started making plans for the future.

The biggest change was Natsu. Now that he had gotten what he wanted and Lucy was his friend, he seemed listless and contemplative. Late on Sunday when he had followed her to the library, Lucy caught him staring at her from across their study table, deep in thought.

"What?" she asked, setting down her pen.

"Go out with me," he stated, still staring.

"What?" she repeated.

"Let's go out somewhere."

"No," she sighed and turned back to her homework. "I have homework to do."

"Not now, obviously," he rolled his eyes at her. "Tomorrow night. Let's get dinner."

"We have dinner together almost every night, Natsu," she reminded him.

"Yeah, with Gray and Erza and that new girl, Levy," he muttered. "Just us this time."

Lucy eyed him briefly before writing a homework answer in her notebook. "No."

"Why not?" Natsu asked incredulously.

"I don't want to."

"Liar."

Lucy sighed in exasperation. "Why would we leave out our friends?"

"I don't want chaperones on a date," he said then closed his mouth tight, his eyes wide as he regarded her for a reaction.

Lucy was stunned. "You want to go on a date?"

Natsu nodded. Lucy's heart fluttered.

"No," she whispered, her cheeks flushed.

Natsu blushed himself and countered, "Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Liar." Natsu grinned wickedly. "You know you're in love with me."

Lucy's nose crinkled but she smiled. "No I'm not."

"Liar," he said again.

"You're the one who's in love with me," she threw at him.

Natsu sputtered. "No I'm not!"

It was Lucy's turn to grin. "Now who's lying?"

* * *

 **A/N - A break from our increasingly frisky content. Needed a little more fluff in my life. -xoxo**


	14. Graveyard Shift

**~ Shooting Stars Across Fiore ~**

 **NaLu Week 2017**

* * *

Graveyard Shift

"I'm bored," Natsu whined, laying his head over his arm as he slumped across the register. It was two o'clock in the morning and they had not seen anyone in over an hour.

"I'm still surprised they put us on the same shift," Lucy commented, flipping through a magazine from her stool beside him. "After last time I figured they'd never risk it again."

Natsu turned to look at her with a smirk. "I may have swapped some things in the computer when Minerva was making the schedule so... we may have been her _only_ choice for shift partners."

Lucy cocked her eyebrow and smiled. "You're a nutcase, Natsu. How do you never get in trouble for the shit you pull?"

Natsu shrugged. "My amazing charm and sleuthing skills, most likely."

"Don't forget your impressive humility," Lucy returned sarcastically. "Jura would fire me in an instant if I pulled any of your pranks."

Natsu was interrupted from responding as the store phone rang. Lucy reached out to answer, shooting him a glare that dared him to cause problems while she was on the phone.

"Ten Saints Mini Mart," she greeted.

"Good evening, Lucy," came a deep, sleepy voice over the line.

"Oh, hey Jura," Lucy sat up straight in her chair. He could not see her but something about the owner of your workplace calling mid shift made her want to at least pretend she was working hard.

"How's it going?" their boss questioned.

"Pretty quiet. We cleaned and restocked by eleven but we're keeping an eye out for anything we missed. I just finished organizing the batch report and Natsu worked on prepping for inventory next month." That was a stretch. Natsu had talked about not looking forward to inventory. Same thing… right?

Natsu caught her eye and gave her an encouraging thumbs up.

"Sounds productive," Jura said through the receiver. "No incidents I trust?"

"Everything has been perfectly normal. I promise," Lucy swore.

"Normal for the two of you is subjective. Anyway, there's a supply truck coming in after the morning shift gets on but before I come in. Is the loading bay clear?"

"The shop next door left some big boxes out that might have to moved first but it should be fine for our guys. Rogue's slippery, he'll be able to squeeze through." Lucy flipped a page in her magazine, relaxing.

"That kid is like a tiny shadow sometimes," Jura agreed. "Ok. I woke up thinking about it so I wanted to check. Have a good night, Lucy. Tell Natsu to get off his ass and clean something instead of making you do all the work, okay?"

"Hey!" Natsu perked up in defiance making Lucy and their boss laugh.

"Goodnight Jura," Lucy bid their employer farewell and hung up the phone.

"Do you think he installed cameras in the store finally and knows when I'm not doing anything?" Natsu asked suspiciously, wandering away from the counter to try to snoop around for hidden cameras.

"I'm pretty sure he just knows you, Natsu," Lucy called after him.

"Luce! Come here!" Natsu called from the stacks.

Lucy's eyes widened and she headed towards his voice. "Don't tell me he seriously installed cameras in here. This shift is great because of the lack of supervision. He better not have put any in the fucking bathroom-."

"ARGH!" Natsu jumped out at her with a giant foam sword, swiping towards her stomach with blunt edges. "On guard!"

"Where did you find that, Natsu?" she asked as he tossed her a spare sword.

"Kids section," he told her gleefully. "Defend yerself, wench!"

The nerves in Lucy's eye twitched. She lifted the sword into a fencing pose. "What did you call me?"

Natsu blanched but recovered quickly. He took a playful swipe at her that she blocked easily. "Ye can't defeat me, sea witch!"

Lucy raised her eyebrow with a haughty arrogance she saved for Natsu's games. Adopting his similar swashbuckling accent, she brandished her sword at him. "Ya think ye can take me, you scurvy-ridden lout?"

Natsu darted down another row. "Ye'll never take me alive, Cap'n Dreaded Boobs!"

"Did ye seriously gimme a name after me tits, ya dog?" Lucy shouted, chasing him down the candy aisle. Game or not, he was going to pay for that. He cackled as he darted around the displays nimbly.

"Aye, ya dirty temptress o' da seas! I'll never sway to yer siren song!" Natsu grabbed a cart from the door and pushed it towards her. She predicted the move and dodged the oncoming projectile. He did it every time she chased him around the store; it happened frequently.

Lucy blushed at his insinuations but stayed on course, only slowing to wince as the cart smashed against the cake mixes, knocking a few to the floor.

"Don't destroy me ship, lad!" she screamed. "I ain't payin' for anythin' ye break!"

Still cackling, Natsu veered for the break room but tripped over a loose pool floaty that had fallen off its shelf. Lucy threw her sword at him and laughed as the foam toy smacked his ass as it waved in the air when he tried to stand back up. Lucy pounced and brought him back down to the floor.

Natsu flailed and landed on his side. Lucy was quick to pull his hands behind his back and pin him to the floor with her legs.

"Yer under arrest, Pink Beard," she declared. "Ye've been a menace to da laws of da sea for too long. Time ta pay yer dues to Davy Jones."

Natsu struggled half-heartedly before sagging in defeat. He turned a critical eye up to the girl straddling his waist. "Pink Beard? Really?"

"Better than Captain Dreaded Boobs. Where the hell did that come from?" she pinched his clean shaven cheeks for effect.

"Have you been smothered by your boobs before? Because I have. A man could die in there!" he teased.

Lucy flushed and crossed her hands over her chest. "That was an accident and you know it! I tripped."

"Excuses," Natsu grumbled before tossing her a wink over his shoulder. "Now that you've got me pinned down, what're you gonna do with me?"

"Uhm, excuse me?" came a nervous voice from behind them.

They looked down the aisle to see a teenage boy in a heavy jacket looking really uncomfortable at having to bother them.

"Hello!" Lucy called pleasantly. "Sorry about this. He was causing trouble and I had to take him down."

The kid laughed awkwardly. "It's ok… Uhm… I was wondering if you could tell me where the… uhm guy stuff is."

"What kind of guy stuff, dude?" Natsu called, peering over Lucy's thigh. "Gotta be more specific. There's a lot of crap in here."

The teen flushed a bright shade of red and shuffled on his feet. "Uhm… do you guys have condoms?"

Lucy and Natsu's faces flushed to match the kids and they pulled away from one another quickly, getting to their feet.

"I'll help you with that," Lucy offered quickly, darting down the aisle to help the teen. "This way."

The teen flushed darker, glancing back at Natsu before openly ogling the busty blonde offering to help him and following her away. Natsu scurried off in the opposite direction, grabbing the foam swords from the floor.

Lucy finished ringing up the teen's purchase and sent him on his way before letting herself collapse on the stool with embarrassment. They had been lucky someone affiliated with the store or someone more vocal had not walked in while they were goofing off. She paled at the thought of Jura walking in during one of their goof offs.

"Natsu? Where did you go?" she called out after a few minutes passed and he had not returned. She wandered out from behind the counter to track him down.

"Back here," she heard him call. His voice was subdued, which worried her. He was either about to do something she disapproved of or he was in trouble. She wasn't sure which one she preferred at two thirty in the morning.

"Is everything okay?" she called back, heading towards the break room. She rounded the corner and found him leaning against the wall, toy swords still in hand. His brow was furrowed and Lucy could see he was thinking about something that bothered him.

She preferred if he were up to something instead, she decided.

"Hey, what's going on?" she coaxed softly, reaching out for his arm. He didn't move away or look at her.

"Lucy," he started slowly. "What do you think of me?"

Lucy smiled and responded easily. "I think you're silly and a lot of fun. You're one of my best friends in the world and I love that you're a part of my life. Why?"

He shrugged and fiddled with the swords absentmindedly. "I don't know… You ran away so fast when that kid came in, it was like you were embarrassed by me."

Lucy flushed. "That wasn't it exactly. We were in a very compromising position, in case you didn't realize. I was practically mounting you in the middle of the canned soup. I was embarrassed in general. What if our boss had walked in and not some horny teenager?"

Natsu nodded, his head bowed. "Ok."

"Hey, it was all good fun, right?" Lucy reached for the swords. "Come on Finally-Shaved-Off-That-Pink-Beard."

Natsu grabbed her hand as she reached out and pulled her to him. In one swift motion, the swords were tossed to the side and Lucy found herself pinned to the wall, caged between his arms. His face hovered inches away from her own. She felt his breath against her face, warm and heavy. His dark eyes focused on her lips, causing her to run her tongue over them self consciously.

"Natsu?" she whispered.

His nose flared as he inhaled and he stepped away from her. "Sorry, Lucy. You should head home early. There's not a lot to do tonight."

"I'm not leaving, Natsu," Lucy insisted, grabbing his hand to keep him from walking away. "First off I need the rent money, but I get a free night to hang out with you. Why would I give that up?"

Natsu looked into her eyes, questions boring into her through his gaze.

"Things are more fun when we're together, remember?" she whispered and then his lips were on hers. Lucy squeaked with surprise but was quick to wrap her arms around his shoulders and return his kiss with her own. Natsu pulled away and grinned, a new light flickering behind his eyes.

"Sorry," he murmured, looking around suspiciously for witnesses. "As much as I believe you about Jura not installing cameras, I don't want to take the risk."

Lucy snorted and pushed off the wall. "I guess we'll just have to… talk... about this after work, huh?"

Natsu grinned and followed her back to the register. "That's fine. I was planning at crashing at your place anyway."

"Do you ever go home?" she teased.

"Only on laundry day."

"That's bullshit. You do your laundry at my place, too!"

"That's true." Natsu grabbed Lucy by the arm and spun her back to face him. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before speaking again. "Is this ok?"

Lucy nodded with a smirk, "Aren't you supposed to ask that _before_ planting random kisses on someone?"

Natsu shrugged. "Better than tackling you to the ground and putting you under arrest, harlot."

"You deserved it, pirate," she retorted and shoved him in the shoulder.

He bounced back to avoid falling over and then skipped ahead towards the cart he had shoved into the cake mixes. "Hey! Let's race shopping carts down the aisles. Winner gets free breakfast."

"Absolutely not! That's what nearly got us banned from working together last week!" she protested, pushing the rogue cart back towards the others.

"You're no fun!" Natsu protested. "Live a little!"

"I'm plenty of fun," she said, sauntering up to him. He leaned forward to pull her in for another kiss but his lips were met with the stick end of a pricing gun. She slapped another sticker on his nose. "See? Lots of fun."

Natsu scowled and stole the pricing gun away from Lucy's grip. She shrieked and ran away from him; their chase beginning once again.

The rest of their shift passed with relative ease and the two cleaned up the mess they made running around the store, only stopping for short, sensual kisses in the break room. Their replacements arrived shortly after dawn and, on their way home, Natsu vowed to see to it that they were scheduled together for every graveyard shift from thereon out.

* * *

 **A/N - I couldn't help but add a little pirating for your story pleasures. Do you think Natsu and Lucy make convincing pirates? Imagining Natsu with a beard makes me feel weird and I like facial hair! So strange. Thanks for reading! -xoxo**


	15. Flag

**~ Shooting Stars Across Fiore ~**

 **NaLu Week 2017**

* * *

Flag

The rules of the game were simple. Gather as many flags as you can from the other players. Once you run out, leave the field and count your flags for points.

Once again the teams were split down the middle. Boys versus girls in a friendly will-probably-end-up-causing-a-lot-of-pain game of Capture the Flag. The boys were trying something a bit different this time in the hopes of total victory.

In the face of their defeat at the hands of the girls during a wildly outmatched baseball game the weekend before, the boys were determined to prove themselves to the unparalleled beauties that graced their neighborhood.

The teams met on the edge of the East Forest. The boys handed out the flags, a single cloth belt with three colored strips of fabric velcroed to the band. The girls wore belts with two green strips and a single blue strip. The boys wore belts with two red strips and a single orange strip.

"The points work like this," Gray, self appointed team captain, called out to both teams. "Green and red strips are worth five points a piece. Blue and orange strips are reinforced and harder to remove so they are worth ten a piece. You cannot steal your flags back and reattach them. Once they are gone, they are gone."

"Can we take off our own strips?" Cana called from the girl's team.

"No," Gray frowned at her. "Girls do not get points for green or blue strips, just like the guys can't get points for red or orange strips. Only the last man, or woman, standing gets fifty points per flag they still have."

"Sounds fair," Lucy stated, taking the belt Natsu held out for her. She fixed it to her waist and winked at him. "Catch you later."

Natsu smirked at the challenge. He took his own belt from Gajeel and tied it quickly as Gray called for the five minute countdown to start.

The girls spread out, heading into the forest first to set up their strategy and plan of attack. Natsu watched Lucy's hips as she swayed into the treeline and disappeared from view.

Lucy smirked as the trees blocked the pink-haired man from her view. It had been a week since they had reconnected at the baseball game, six days since he had tracked her down and gotten her number, five days since they had started flirting and texting continuously, four days since their spontaneous hang out downtown, three days since their hookup at Erza's last minute game night…

Lucy stomped through the thick layer of leaves on the forest floor for most of the five minutes before backtracking halfway down the path and climbing the nearest tree. Years of gymnastics practice paid off as she darted through the trees, balancing on narrow branches as though she were made of air.

She spotted two other girls passing below her, Mirajane and her little sister Lisanna, and moved in the opposite direction. She heard the roars of the boys as they charged into the forest. They were not anywhere close to her yet. She found a close crop of trees with heavier cover and settled in to wait for the competition to come to her.

Natsu ran into the trees head on. There was no point in trying to hide or be sneaky for him. The girls knew he was coming and the only way they could win was to show themselves. He just had to make sure he held out long enough to find… her. His nostrils flared. He was on the hunt for a sexy, devious blonde.

Lucy had invaded his thoughts over the last week. Once he had gotten her number, she just seemed to be a part of everything he did. And after game night at Erza's… he shuddered at the thought of their hostess finding out what they did in her parent's bedroom… Lucy intrigued him.

He heard his buddy Max cry out to his right and saw a blonde blur scurrying away from a prone form on the forest floor. Natsu ran towards them and saw Max, collapsed into a quivering mess on the ground, flagless.

"What happened?" he asked, crouching down at his friend's side.

"D-d-demon," the boy shuddered, pointing into the trees. "She came from the trees."

"Can you make it out on your own?" There would be time for assistance letter.

Max nodded. "Gimme five."

Natsu grinned and ran off. No man on their team was ever down long but he had to move fast. The leaves were trampled and kicked around heading deeper into the forest. He knew from his time out here as a kid that there was a clearing in that direction. No cover.

He checked the trees as he followed the trail and saw leaves rustling off to the left. He smirked when he saw Cana's friend Laki trying to climb down from a tree. He rushed forward and yanked all three flags off of her belt before she made it to the ground.

"Well that is a holy blunder!" the girl cried.

Natsu had no idea what Laki was saying most of the time but Cana insisted the girl just spoke that way. "Better luck next time!"

He saw another flash of blonde back to the right and rushed in what he hoped was Lucy's direction. He sped up and saw the target of his pursuit darting along the treetops. He grinned as she changed directions, spotting Gray in the distance. As much as he wanted to watch the girl tackle his rival to the ground, because damn the guy needed to be taken down a peg or two, he did not want to risk her getting taken out before he got his chance.

"GRAY!" he called as Lucy was readying to pounce. He chuckled as she froze in place as Gray looked around. "I saw Juvia heading towards the clearing."

Gray grinned and gave Natsu a thumbs up before running after his girlfriend's supposed location. Natsu knew he would pay for the mislead later but his prey was all his own. He waited patiently until Gray was out of earshot before calling out again.

"Come on down, Lucy," he called, beckoning her with his index finger. She shook her head from her perch and gripped the branch tightly.

"Aww," Natsu pouted playfully. "And here I thought you were going to catch me."

"You'll just swipe my flags as I'm coming down. I watched you take out Laki," she called down.

Lucy eyed him skeptically as he grinned and shook his head. She shivered as his voice dropped to a low rumble. "It would be over too quickly if I took advantage of you."

"That's not how you win a game," she countered, quirking her eyebrow..

He grinned as she started to scoot back along the branch, thinking she was coming down anyway. "Who said I had any interest in winning the game?"

"Then hand me your flags and I'll come down," she called down, hugging the tree trunk.

"I don't think so," he growled, approaching the base of her tree.

In a flurry of feet and leaves, Lucy took off over the branches again, jumping onto another tree and another to get away. She dropped to grip a lower branch and vaulted off, hitting the forest floor in a tumble before jumping up and running away.

Natsu sprinted after her. She was as fast as the day she flew across the bases before him but he would not let her get away this time. This was his forest. He had the advantage here.

He grinned when she slowed at the edge of a sloping hill. He gained on her when she tried to decide which way to go. He lunged as she turned to the left but his momentum threw them over the edge and they tumbled down the hill together.

They landed at the bottom with a heavy thud with Natsu on his back and Lucy sprawled across his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist quickly and rolled over, pinning her to the forest floor beneath him.

Natsu stared down at the woman under him and laughed when she plucked a leaf out of his hair.

Lucy scowled. "We're never going to be on the same team in these, are we?"

"Where's the fun in that?" he teased.

"You and I could take everyone out. It's a waste of energy to have us going after one another when we could dominate out there together." Lucy plucked another leaf out of Natsu's hair before sneaking a quick kiss to his lips.

Natsu chuckled. "If we were on the same side, I wouldn't get to chase you down like this."

"We're incredibly lucky we did not just fall to our deaths, idiot," she chided.

He smirked and nipped at her nose. "Where's the fun without a little danger?"

"You covet thrills so much you'll risk my life to get them?" she challenged, running her tongue down his neck.

A guttural moan escaped his lips and he jerked his hips against her. "I had to get you before you got me. It's the way the game is played."

"Hmph," Lucy pushed to dislodge him but Natsu tightened his grip and shoved his nose in her hair.

"Plus," he murmured quietly. "If I don't get to take you down, someone else might."

"They wouldn't have the chance," she whispered but stopped struggling.

His eyes bore into hers, his gaze smouldering. "I like taking you down. Then I get to do this -."

Lucy gasped as Natsu sank his teeth into the soft flesh on her neck, suckling lightly and soothing the worried flesh with his tongue. Her fingers wove into his hair and she tugged against him as he moved down to her chest to nip through her thin t-shirt. She felt a bulge pressing urgently between her thighs, encouraging her to wrap her legs around him and pull his body closer. Natsu thrust against her warmth with a needy grunt as he brought their lips together in haste.

Back up the hill, the game dwindled to an end. The fallen gathered at the edge of the forest where only Erza remained, two of her flags still attached snugly to her waist.

"Am I it?" she asked cheerfully.

"Where's Natsu?" Gajeel called out, drawing their attention to their missing teammate.

"Lucy's not back either," Mirajane exclaimed.

"I think I saw Natsu chasing her towards the river," Gray commented. He'd gotten turned around looking for Juvia when he saw Lucy leap from the trees, Natsu close on her heels.

"I'll go find them and bring Lucy and I home victorious," Erza insisted, turning back into the forest. She returned five minutes later, walking briskly out of the trees, her face as red as her hair.

"Did you find them?" Levy asked.

Erza flushed deeper and waved her hands, "They're both out. Game's over. Let's go home."

"Where are they-" Gray started but cut off at Erza's serious expression.

"They're fine. They'll come home when - we'll count points tomorrow." She pushed the group in the other direction, taking them away from their game. She did not want to explain the discarded belts or the various other colorful items she had seen scattered across the forest floor. She wanted to bleach out her eyes and forget ever seeing her childhood playmate's naked ass while he got physically acquainted with the new girl in their circle.

She really needed to have another talk with him about following the rules of the game.

* * *

 **A/N - I did not originally intend for this one to tie into the "Bunting" chapter, but it just worked out that way… It was a sweet universe, so I kept it. NOT what I meant about extending the story from the first one. Hope you like it! Happy end of Day 5. Two more days to go! -xoxo**


	16. Dominant (Body Language)

**~ Shooting Stars Across Fiore ~**

 **NaLu Week 2017**

* * *

 **Here thar be smut smut (#3!). Beware ye who trespass. Read at yer own risk. Arg! (Still no pirates.)**

* * *

Dominant (Body Language)

Natsu was having a really great day. He had the day off from work so he slept in, worked on some repairs around the house, did his own laundry, took a long shower, and spent most of the afternoon napping and playing video games. He was relaxed and excited for his girlfriend to get home.

What Natsu could not know was that his girlfriend Lucy was having a really bad day. Her boss was being a dickhead, her co-workers decided to clean out the fridge without saying anything and threw away her lunch, traffic was terrible, her grocery bags fell apart at the seams, and by the time the day was over she was ready to cry. She was stressed and wanted to get home to her boyfriend.

Natsu frowned when Lucy unlocked the front door of their two bedroom apartment and threw her purse on the floor. He paused his game and watched quietly from his resting place on the couch as she kicked off her shoes and threw her jacket on the floor. He knew she was really upset because she cherished her clothes more than anything and did not look at him once before stomping off towards their bedroom.

Without saying a word, Natsu got up and walked over to the bathroom. He started to draw a hot bath and filled the tub with her favorite bubbles before lighting a vanilla candle and putting the new magazine that arrived in the mail on top of the toilet seat. He pressed play on the ambiance stereo she installed and the sounds of a rainforest trickled in through the silence. The last touch was a tall glass of water placed beside the magazine because he knew she did not drink enough during the day.

He tiptoed his way into their bedroom where he found her face down on the comforter, her feet dangling off the edge. He gently pulled her back up to her feet and started to undress her. He kept his features calm as he unzipped her skirt and pulled apart the buttons of her blouse one by one. He knew she could see how his body reacted to hers but he did not care. He did not get dressed in more than his boxers unless he had to when he had a day off and he encouraged her looking at him.

Once her clothes were shed completely and he finished rolling her stockings off of her legs, Natsu guided his beloved to the bathroom and into the steaming tub. She finally looked at him with large doe-eyes full of gratitude and he pressed his lips to her forehead before leaving her to soak in peace.

Natsu thought about dinner but waited to see if she wanted take out instead of bothering with the hassle of cooking. Instead, he went back to the living room couch to relax until she was ready to spend time with him.

He heard the bathroom door open an hour later followed by the click of their bedroom door. He smiled. Even after three years together, she still insisted on getting dressed in private after a bath. He rarely broke into her personal time anymore because he knew it made her happy.

Another hour passed and Natsu started to get concerned. He looked at the clock and saw it was getting close to eight. He ran through a list of food they had in the house in case they did not get an order in before the shops closed. Dissatisfied with the choices, Natsu pulled out his laptop and ordered a pizza. He dropped his wallet on the table by the door so the delivery guy did not have to wait for him to find it when they got there.

Starting to wonder what was taking so long for Lucy to come back out, Natsu got up off the couch and walked down the hallway towards their bedroom. He peaked into their spare room in case she had slipped over to her writing desk without him noticing but she was not there.

As he approached the bedroom door, the lock clicked and the door swung open slowly. It stopped about halfway, forcing Natsu to push it open the rest of the way. His mouth went dry as he looked around the bedroom.

The lights were dimmed but he saw Lucy sitting on the seat in their window, her favorite reading nook in the house, dressed in an outfit that made his groin twitch with excitement. Lucy wore all white, but it was an outfit he knew she only pulled out on her most stressful days. White lace thigh highs were clipped to garters that led to a pair of sheer white panties. Her waist was cinched into a tight white corset that pushed her breasts up towards her face. Finally, her hair was tied up out of her face in an elegant knot to accentuate the white choker adorning her long neck.

As his eyes adjusted to the low lighting, he took another more appraising look at their room. Lucy had brought the candle from the bathroom along with ten others and lined them around the room. The others were the unscented kind he preferred so the smell did not overpower his sensitive nose. Their plush, king-sized bed had been remade with the dark red sheets they used for special occasions and the pillows had been tucked beneath the bed. The bedside table was adorned with the toys and gear they had collected together over the years. He saw the cuffs already attached to the headboard and knew what his beloved needed. Him. He was glad he had already showered. She liked it when he was clean.

Natsu approached Lucy's seat and knelt beside her on the floor. She turned to face him, her white wrapped toes touching lightly on the floor. Natsu grabbed the first foot and started to massage it gently, his fingers kneading into her toes and up the tired limb. As he worked his way up her ankle, he pressed his lips against her toes, following each place his fingers touched. As he reached her knee and was about to continue up her thigh, she tugged her leg away gently and nudged him with her other foot. Natsu traded for her unattended limb and began the process again. Toes, foot, ankle, calf… fingers and kisses trailing a path of desire up her covered limb. Once again, as he reached her knee, she pulled her leg away. He looked up at her, silently begging to continue but she stood up from her seat, pulling him to stand with her.

Lucy raised her eyebrow at the rigid tent in his boxers and he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She nodded and turned towards their shared dresser. Natsu quickly discarded his only piece of clothing, dropping it into the nearby hamper. He stepped up behind her, placing his hands lightly on her waist, and started kissing her bare shoulders as she rummaged through the top drawer.

When she found what she was looking for, she spun around and pulled his hands away from her waist. One of her nipples had become exposed at the top of the corset. Licking his lips, Natsu ducked down and took it between his lips and suckled lightly. He loved worshipping her body when he could.

Lucy pushed at his chest, dislodging him from her breast, and walked forward until his knees hit the edge of the bed. Natsu grinned and slid back across the smooth sheets. They were cool to the touch and made his body tingle. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Lucy climbed slowly onto the bed to settle over him. As her face passed by his stiff cock, she slipped her tongue over the head and pulled him into her mouth once before moving on up his body. He stifled a groan when she shot him a piercing glare for bucking his hips only an inch.

Natsu gulped, as she straddled his waist, his throat still dry. Lucy watched his throat bob and gave him a small smile. She reached for a glass on the end table. She cupped the back of his head for support and tilted the glass towards his lips and cool, refreshing liquid wet his throat when he swallowed the water she offered.

When she was satisfied he had enough, she withdrew the glass and stroked his face lightly, pushing his hair off of his brow. She trailed a hand down his chest appreciatively, licking her lips as she admired him. Natsu felt his dick strain at her attentions, aching for her, but he tried to stay still. She smirked when his cock twitched and tapped her buttcheek twice.

Natsu's gaze trailed from her face to the puckered nipple still exposed to the air. He pushed up on his arms to take it in his mouth again, his desire to please her drawing him to join with her skin.

Lucy pushed him back and pulled his arms up, making him collapse onto his back. One by one she pulled his hands over his head and clipped the cool metal handcuffs onto each wrist. She wiggled the metal to ensure that it was not too tight on his skin before moving on. She leaned back and pulled a black silk scarf up the bed. He recognized it as one of the presents he had given her for their first anniversary.

She wrapped it around her hand before trailing the ends of it across his skin like a feather. He tensed as the edges ran across his nipples and shuddered when it passed. She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, running her fingers up his arms delicately to make him shiver. Natsu tried to deepen their kiss but she pulled away. He watched as she unwrapped the scarf from her hand to fold it in thirds and wrap it around his eyes. His vision went dark but Natsu did not panic. Lucy was in control and he trusted her. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as she placed a pair of noise cancelling mufflers over his ears as well.

Lucy kissed him again, lighting up every nerve she touched. He felt her nails running across his scalp and shook when she pulled at his hair. His skin flared to life with every touch, every breath… Natsu felt Lucy move down, trailing kisses along his jaw, nipping at his neck and soothing the skin with her tongue, sure to leave marks along the way.

Natsu wriggled beneath her, pushing his hips up, dragging his cock along her skin. He could smell her arousal now, could practically taste it lingering in the air, and he wanted to bathe in it. Her kisses moved to his chest, her tongue flicking lightly on his nipples, making his breath come faster as he buckled his hips. She nipped lightly at his flesh, her hands running along his muscles in slow, methodical circles, relaxing him.

He felt her freeze and a woosh of air passed from her mouth across his stomach. He wondered if something had happened as she climbed off of him and left their bed. Natsu stayed still, reassuring himself that she would let him know if she needed him.

He felt her return before she came back to the bed a few minutes later. He sensed the vibrations of their bedroom door being slammed shut but a waft of pasta sauce and meat drifted through before she could lock it out.

He had forgotten about the pizza.

He felt her hands wrap around one of his feet before a long, slender piece of cloth was wrapped around his ankle. When she released it and grabbed the other foot, he tugged and found his foot restrained as well. She stepped away from him again before climbing onto the bed to straddle him, lower this time, his erection tilted up as she ground herself over him, the silk fabric of her panties smooth against his sensitive skin.

She reached for the bedside table again before lowering herself back down to his body. She nuzzled her nose into his neck. He wanted to hold her desperately. He stilled when her breath blew cool against his skin.

Her lips were also unusually cool against his cheek as she kissed him. It wasn't until her frozen tongue slipped between his teeth and she passed something to him that he realized she had been slowly melting an ice cube in her mouth. He crushed it quickly and swallowed, shivering as the cold bit his at his throat..

He tensed as she reached for the table again. This time she dragged a second cube of ice down his torso, across his nipples, and into the valley between his hips before letting it slip back behind her lips. Suddenly she shifted back and her icy mouth engulfed his cock, the sting of cold shocking under the desperate pleasure she gave him.

Her mouth warmed quickly as she took him deep, her tongue licking and caressing his shaft as she bobbed along his length. Natsu tried not to squirm but his remaining senses were being strained and trying to resist quickly overwhelmed him. Her small, delicate hand caressed his balls, fondling him as her mouth teased and alternated between soft and hard strokes. He wanted to buck into her, fuck her mouth until she took all of him, but her other arm pressed down on his hips, asking him to accept this gift.

He exhaled when she pulled off of him. His cock had tightened, he was ready to let go, but she was not ready for him to. He wanted to whine and beg in protest but that would make her stop completely. He could not do that. He needed her, too.

She moved her body back up the bed and unlocked one of his hands, rubbing the feeling back into his wrist. Once that was done, she guided his hand to her core and rubbed herself on his hand. She was damp, he could tell, but she wanted him to get her soaked. As he rubbed his thumb lightly over her clit, she untied his blindfold and placed it to the side.

Natsu smiled up at her as she closed her eyes to enjoy his ministrations. He brought his head up and inhaled, her scent making his mouth water. He slipped his fingers past the snowy garment still adorning her hips and dipped his fingers between her lower lips. Lucy pushed down on his fingertips, wanting more of him. He was eager to comply.

She withdrew from him, standing on the bed only to unclip and shimmy out of her underwear. Natsu watched lustfully as the lacy garments slid down her pale skin, her long legs meaning he got to enjoy the view for a while. He tried not to whimper as she turned away and bent down to pull the panties off completely, exposing herself to him.

Before she could settle back over him, Natsu used his free hand to grip her thigh and guide her further up to hover over his mouth. He met her eyes, hoping she would accept his pleading gaze as he nuzzled the soft golden curls that adorned his favorite snack. He smiled as she nodded and released his other hand, massaging it before letting him go.

As soon as he was free, he tucked his hands beneath her to grasp her rear and pulled her center completely in line with his face. He dove in hungrily, pushing his tongue between her folds, kissing and licking up the moisture beading up for him to take. She gripped the headboard above him, riding his mouth as he devoured her. He moved one hand from her ass and pushed two fingers deep into her, reaching places now that his tongue couldn't. She bucked against his touch ecstatically.

She reached for the table as he thrust a third finger to join the others, his mouth lifting with her movements as he worked her clit gently between his teeth. He eyed her passively, focusing on tasting her, bathing his face in the juices dripping down her legs. She was delicious.

He focused on the items in her hands when she straightened, smirking when he recognized the toy she brought home the first time she needed to take back control of her day. It was probably his favorite in their collection; twin robin's egg sized vibrators controlled by a single remote he noticed resting beside his head.

He continued pleasuring her core as she twisted the cap off of a small bottle of lube. She tipped a small amount onto her fingers before replacing the cap and setting it aside. She lathered the small metal toys with the liquid, inspecting her work to insure that nothing was missed. Her hands almost slipped when he curled his fingers teasingly inside her, trailing the tips along her walls.

She clamped her thighs around his head, her head falling back as she rode his fingers hard. He felt her walls tighten on his hand and he quickened his pace, nibbling and rubbing her clit simultaneously with his lips and thumb.

She looked at him, lifting the toys in her hand, waiting for his consent. He nodded eagerly and took one of the offered vibrators with his free hand. He let the excess lubrication on her hand run over his fingers before moving the hand back around to spread her cheeks.

He teased her second hole with his lubricated finger, pleased to find her body relaxed and compliant. He pushed his finger in to loosen her first ring of muscles before removing it and slipping in the toy. He felt her clench at the intrusion but she relaxed immediately after. He could not help but feel insanely proud of his lover and attempted to show it by coaxing more from her with his mouth.

He felt her hand slip down his body as she leaned back to insert his half of their joint pleasure. He pushed his shoulders into the bed to lift his hips for her. She teased him with her fingers, taking longer to loosen him up. Only when his legs began to shake did she replace her slender finger with the small vibrator. Natsu sagged in relief but still did not let up on her pussy.

Lucy wiped her hand on a damp towel before cleaning his lubricated fingers as well. She took up the remote and flicked it on to the lowest setting.

Their bodies bucked together as a smooth vibration passed through them. Natsu thrust into the empty air desperately while Lucy pushed hard on his fingers. He thrust again as her fingers wrapped gently around his aching cock. She squeezed him as she slid her hand up and down his shaft.

He attacked her cunt with renewed vigor as she pumped him. Her walls clutched when his fingers began to scissor back and forth, his teeth grazing her sensitive nub as he lapped up everything. The vibrations coursed through him, pleasure making him needy for her.

Lucy's walls fluttered as she came apart around him. She lost her grip on his cock, hands going to balance herself on the headboard and in his hair. He watched her chest heaving in the tight corset. He pulled his fingers from her gently, still aching for her touch as the vibrator continued to buzz inside them both.

She grabbed his hand and brought it to her mouth, licking each finger clean, thanking them for their work with kisses. Natsu smiled up at her and she returned it sweetly before her expression turned devious.

Natsu grinned as she reattached the cuffs to his wrists before slithering down his body. She wrapped the blindfold over his eyes again and readjusted the mufflers over his ears to make sure they stayed in place. He winked as his vision went dark, the last thing to see being the lust filled hunger in her eyes.

Natsu gasped as her cunt rubbed up against his cock, unable to keep himself from pushing into her he tried angling his hips to aim for her entrance. She lifted her hips away but pressed a warm kiss to his lips.

He stopped moving when Lucy slipped a slim rectangular object into his hand. She left soft kisses on his shoulder as she guided his thumb up the object and pressed his thumb down with hers.

The buzzing in his rectum increased and he felt Lucy start quivering over him. His cock hurt. He wanted to caress her, fill her, satisfy the ache… he started pulling at his restraints to get to her until she started to sooth him with wet kisses to his throat.

Finally, she slid down to align her opening with the head of his phallus. She raked her nails down his chest as she slid onto him. His hips jerked to meet her but his restraints limited his movements. His heart rate spiked as Lucy ground herself on him, bouncing slowly. His breathing quickened and he wanted to cry with relief as she speared herself onto his shaft.

The senses remaining to him were on fire. He felt deprived of seeing her pleasure herself with his body but his skin burned as her touches and body language told him the story differently. He felt bliss as her warm cunt sucked him in. Her fingertips brushed his stomach and he knew she was touching herself where his mouth had been only minutes before. He thrust up hard, wanting her faster, harder; needing to be deeper.

Natsu strained against his restraints again, need consuming him, but she would not let him go. This was her time for control. Still, she observed him and accommodated his cravings. Her legs spread wider and her movements quickened. She let gravity assist her as she slammed onto his cock rapidly.

Natsu pressed the button on the remote in his hand twice. Her nails scraped his chest desperately as the vibrations reached their maximum speed. She rocked onto him harder. He wanted to see her lose herself again.

In tune with his thoughts, Lucy ripped the blindfold and mufflers from his head. Her face was flushed, her eyes furious, and he knew she was teetering on the edge. He used her momentum to bounce his hips in time with her and that was all it took to send her over the edge.

Lucy threw her head back and screamed. Natsu watched as she rode it all out, her inner walls convulsing, squeezing him until he let go to the pleasure as well. He thrust harder, feeling his cock tighten until his own release exploded within her.

Lucy collapsed against him, exhausted. He flicked the buttons on the remote in his hand until their toys were turned off and he let it drop to the bed. She smiled up at him, sleep pulling at her eyelids.

He jiggled his restrains with an expectant look and she sighed heavily. He smirked as she pushed herself up on shaky arms to uncuff him. She soothed the reddening flesh with gentle massages before moving down to release his ankles and sooth the burn there. He looked down to see that she had used two of his work ties to strap his limbs to the foot of the bed. She reached around and popped the vibrator out of herself before reaching beneath Natsu to do the same. She placed them in a small bowl by their bedside and cleaned her hands with the damp cloth.

He opened his arms to her as she finished cleaning up and Lucy crawled gratefully into his embrace. Natsu ran his hands in patternless shapes on her skin, sharing soft, languid kisses with his beloved. She rested her cheek on his chest and Natsu waited until her breathing slowed. Once Lucy had drifted into a deep slumber, Natsu slowly extracted himself from her arms and began his own cleanup ritual.

He grabbed a clean washcloth from their bathroom and dampened it with lukewarm water. He returned to the bedroom and placed it next to a dry towel on the table. He quickly worked the clasps of Lucy's corset until the restrictive cloth opened and he was able to pull it away.

He took the damp cloth and wiped the sweat off of her forehead and neck. He spread her legs to wipe away the cum dripping down her thighs until it was all gone. She hated waking up sticky. He wiped along her split cheeks for good measure before drying her skin with the extra, soft towel.

Satisfied, Natsu pulled a blanket from under the bed and draped it over Lucy's form. He smirked before covering her fully exposed nipples and pulled one gently into his mouth before stepping away to let her rest.

Natsu pulled on his boxers and went out into the living room, his body alert and sensitive. He saw the pizza box waiting for him on the table and dove hungrily for the cold slices. Munching away happily, Natsu sighed and leaned back on the couch.

He really was having a great day.

* * *

 **A/N - *ahem*... Smut Smut Land thanks you for visiting attraction three and hopes it met your expectations. Please contact the service desk with feedback. Our mission is to bring you satisfaction. Take care. -xoxo**


	17. Perfection (Flaws)

**~ Shooting Stars Across Fiore ~**

 **NaLu Week 2017**

* * *

Perfection (Flaws)

Today was supposed to be special but Lucy was frustrated beyond reason. She was trying to bake a cake for the birthday dinner she was making Natsu that evening but she could not get the frosting right. No matter how much sculpting and scraping she tried, no matter how much she threw back on after wiping it all off, it just was not perfect.

She scraped off all of the frosting again, careful not to let her spatula touch the spongy cake so that could at least stay in tact.

Lucy knew she looked a mess. Her hair was sticking out in all different directions from her ponytail. There was flour on her dress, vanilla on her arms and frosting… She did not want to think about how much frosting there was on her person.

"Goddamn stupid mother fucking piece of shit cake just GET IT RIGHT!" she screamed at the small round pan of fluffy cake, dumping the entire lot of frosting back on the top.

Thirty minutes later, the guest of her special dinner showed up early, as she knew he would, and walked into the house to be greeted by the wailing screams of his best friend.

"AAAHHHHHH ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Lucy was cursing all corners of heaven, earth and hell to drown in misery from the kitchen.

Natsu laughed and wandered in to see what the problem was this time.

At first, when he walked into the kitchen all he could see was Lucy staring in shock at something on the counter. Then he noticed her clenched fist hovering over something, white goop dripping off of her fingers in thick globs. She was breathing heavily and Natsu considered backing away and coming back later. He changed his mind when he saw her shoulders start to shake.

"Luce?" he called softly.

She turned to look at him, her usually bright brown eyes glazed over with tears. "Natsu…"

He stepped forward to wrap his arms around her but stopped when he saw how much of her edible project was splattered over her. He smiled at the smear of sugary paste adorning her cheek and looked down at the piece she was attempting to work on.

He saw a three layered mound of cake and frosting on a round small plate. A bag of red and yellow M&Ms sat to the side for decorations. It looked delicious but his favorite part was the fist sized hole that had been beaten into it.

"I'm so sorry Natsu," Lucy whispered, looking in horror at the mutilated mess before her. "Your birthday was supposed to be perfect."

Natsu smiled and turned her towards him. "Lucy, the fact that you thought about me at all is enough for me. You know that."

He watched as she took a deep breath to argue and did the only thing he could think of to shut down her overworked imagination. He had to admit that the frosting on her face was delicious but the expression she had when his tongue connected with her cheek was priceless. That was the best present he could have asked for.

Natsu bent at the waist laughing harder than he could ever remember doing before. Lucy stared at him like he was insane but to his credit, her concerns about the cake were swept away and forgotten.

Natsu calmed down and reached for the cake. Breaking off a piece with his fingers, he popped the bite into his mouth and moaned at the taste.

"Pretty perfect to me," he grinned, going for another bite. "Even better, actually. Now it really packs a punch."

* * *

 **A/N - A shorter chapter for your morning perusal. A little fluff for your happy life. -xoxo**


	18. Spoil

**~ Shooting Stars Across Fiore ~**

 **NaLu Week 2017**

* * *

 **Here thar be smut smut (#4!...kinda) ya brigands! Ye've been warned beyond reason so… ARG! (There may actually be pirates in this one…)**

* * *

Spoil

The Fiorian seas were a dreadful place to lose oneself in. Over the last eight years, pirates had made their way into the local waters and once respectable port towns were slowly but surely turning into raunchy distasteful slums of depravity.

The royal family of Fiore and its navy were not sure what to do when the first signs of the Jolly Roger appeared on the horizon. At first the pillaging was minimal and casualties were few. The navy made every effort to capture and execute the scourge, but much like the vicious hydras in the distant mountains of Bosco, when one Captain was captured, two more took his place.

Rancorous, pernicious, and violent, they bred disloyalty amongst good sailors and sowed the oats of greed wherever they sailed. It was not a good time to be a seafarer.

If rumor was to be believed, the worst pirate of them all was Captain Starlight, the Siren of Seven, coercing even the strong of will out of their wealth. She was a dangerous beauty, though no one could say for sure what she really looked like. Her ship, the Eridanus, was a heavily armed Sevenese fluit her crew had commandeered from an unprotected cove in Caelum. It was said that the ship and its crew only travelled in the night; never to be seen during the day. The people of Seven whispered that her ship was manned by the stars themselves.

Generally, it was a rule amongst the sea soaked ruffians to leave other pirates alone unless you were part of a known rivalry between crews. Captain Starlight did not abide by the limited courtesy pirates afforded one another and extorted, stole, sabotaged, or kidnapped without bias.

It was her lust for conquest that put her on the radar of the one pirate no man wanted coming after him, Captain Salamander of the red galleon known as the Fire Drake. He was known as a robust, murderous buccaneer who never spared the life of a man unwilling to bend a knee to his sword and took pleasure in watching traitors burn at the stake.

It was he who chased the Eridanus across the Fiorian sea by the light of the stars. She was a slow moving vessel while the Fire Drake was built to fly across the water and the Drake was gaining. However, as the sun began to peak over the horizon, a thick fog blocked the Captain's view of his prey. By the time the fog dispersed, the enemy vessel had disappeared.

"Dammit all!" Captain Salamander shouted, slamming his fists on the railing as he looked out at the empty sea before them. "We were so close!"

"Ye alright, Cap'n?" his Quartermaster, an equally ruthless man by the name of Black Steel, called from the wheel.

"Ye lost her!" he shouted back, murder in his eyes. "That fuckin' sea witch stole from me and now she's gotten away from ye!"

The Quartermaster smirked at his Captain and pointed ahead. "Oh really? Ye trust me so little ye think I can't follow a mermaid tryin' to flee yer net?"

"LAND HO!" came the call of their lookout up in the crow's nest.

Captain Salamander ran to the bulwark and looked over the water, a dangerous gleam in his eye as a small island came into view. "Can't escape me now, can ye Starlight?"

The Eridanus was nowhere in sight as the Fire Drake set anchor in a small, sheltered harbor. They had circled the island for a glimpse of the elusive brigantine but there was no safe place to come to shore except this singular cove. Salamander's crew was nervous about the island and suggested they search for the offending pirate elsewhere.

"Her crew ain't one to abandon their cap'n, Cap'n," Black Steel suggested gruffly.

"The Siren's here," Salamander insisted, his eyes never turning away from the shore. "There's a feelin' in me guts, tellin' me she is. The rest o' the men stay here. Yer in charge and if ye don't hear from me... Keep track o' the crew, got it?"

His quartermaster grunted and set the crew to work as the Salamander took their emergency skiff to shore, a pistol tucked into his belt beside his sword. Once ashore, Salamander walked straight into the trees towards the mountains he had seen on his way in. Something was drawing him into the center of the island; a song he could not resist.

"Bloody fuckin' Siren," he grumbled but pressed on.

The sun was moving further west as he reached a small valley between two mountains. Salamander made his way carefully through the lush rainforest until the trees broke away before a small lagoon. He saw the Eridanus anchored in the river that tied the lagoon to the sea and frowned, irritated that his men had not spotted the break in the island.

He crept forward carefully now, sticking just behind the treeline in order to stay out of view. He spotted the crew of the Eridanus making camp out in the open, blissfully unaware of his crew's close proximity. Salamander could not wait to rub this in his quartermaster's nose. Captain Starlight was here.

He did not see anyone that fit his mind's image of the famous Captain Starlight in the group of men and women gathered on the far side of the lagoon. He saw a bulky man carrying a wide axe pointing off towards the right while speaking with a dark skinned man with braided red and brown hair. The captain of the Fire Drake smiled and made his way to the end of the lagoon.

He found her in a private pond fed fresh water by a small waterfall where she lounged on the sun-warmed rocks, naked as the day she was born. Her eyes were closed, a peaceful smile resting on her face as her long blonde hair spread out across the rocks. The Salamander's throat closed as he took in her curvy form from afar.

"I know yer there," she called out unexpectedly. "Ye may as well come out."

The Salamander froze in place, wondering if someone else had followed her to this secret place. When no one appeared, he straightened his back and strode into view.

She opened a single brown eye to look at her uninvited guest. "Captain Salamander, I presume."

"Ye guessed right."

She sighed heavily and stretched. "We had a feeling ye'd be comin' for me. I take it ye want yer gold back?"

"That is to be expected, lass," he muttered, hand on his pistol in case she tried to attack him. "Probably yer head as well."

Starlight rose from her perch on the rock and slipped into the water. Salamander licked his lips as her nipples tightened from the cool water. He would not deny that she was a beauty, no, but he did not trust this woman by any length.

"Stay put," he warned, withdrawing his pistol from his belt.

The blonde spread her arms out wide in a passive gesture, continuing her slow approach. "Do I look able to bring ye harm, Captain? I'm unarmed 'n naked as a babe."

She stepped out of the water, streams rushing over her body as she approached him. This woman was baring herself to him with minimal reservation, walking up to face him as though she had no fear of his reputation.

"What's yer name, Captain?" she asked slowly.

"Salamander," he answered shortly.

She snorted. "Yer real name, Captain. Please. Don't insult me intelligence."

"Why would I tell ye that?" he questioned, suspicious.

"I like to know the name of the man with the gun aimed at my head so I can carve it into his headstone," she whispered, closing the final distance between them. He bristled. He needed to make her respect him.

He pressed the barrel of his pistol under her chin. "How about the name o' the man who's about to kill ye."

"The pistol's an interesting weapon," she murmured, running a long, pale finger along the barrel. "Too much like a man for my tastes. Quick fire, long reload… useless when wet."

She grabbed the weapon from his hand in a swift motion and tossed the gun into the pond. She darted back into the water to escape him but he gave chase, following her into the cool water. He caught her quickly and pushed her up against the rock she had been resting on before, hand on her throat as he pinned her in place.

"Are ye a useless man when wet, Captain?" she baited coyly, hooking her legs around his hips in the water to keep him in place.

"All I'm here for is me gold, ye harlot," he growled, tightening his grip on her throat. "That chest had somethin' very valuable to me innit and yer gonna give it back."

He wanted to kill her, needed to spill her blood for taking something that belonged to him, but could not do so until she took him to his prize.

"It's the spoil o' the trade, Captain," she cood.

"Where is it, wench?" he spat.

"It ain't here," she told him frankly, calm beneath his grip. "I hid it."

"I figured that much. 'S the only reason yer not dead yet."

"I figured," she echoed with a wink. "I'll make ye a deal, then."

"How 'bout we won't kill ye and yer crew until after we get me loot back 'n yer death will be relatively painless. Maybe." He palmed her breast roughly.

She only moaned under his touch, much to his delight and displeasure. "Not good enough, Captain. I have no intentions 'o dyin' by yer hands. Ye can keep doin' other things with them hands though, if yer interested."

"What's yer deal?" he relented as she pushed up on his hips, hoping she did not notice his body's reaction to her.

"Tell me yer name and then fuck me like the pirate captain ye are and I'll help ye get yer damn treasure back," she offered with a wink.

The man known as Salamander gulped. He had not tasted a woman in months. Part of his crew's contract was that no women were allowed to board the ship. Many of his shipmates still believed that a woman on board a sailing vessel brought nothing but bad luck on the seas. But dammit he was still a man and she was definitely a beautiful woman, naked before him with her legs already spread wide for the taking.

Without waiting, he reached between her legs and speared two fingers quickly into her warmth, causing her to gasp and throw her head back in bliss.

"Nnng it's been too long," she moaned.

"Ye have a mixed crew," he stated, withdrawing his hand from her. "How're ye deprived?"

"I don't fuck me crew," she glared at him as though it were obvious. He cocked an eyebrow and shoved his fingers into her again. "Tis the law on the Eridanus."

"So there are rules ye'll follow, eh?" he unclasped his belt with his free hand and tossed his sword on the shore.

"I follow many rules, Captain. Now what's yer name?" she reached down to unlace his breeches, palming his manhood through the thin fabric.

"Nnnn-Natsu," he groaned at her touch. "Me name is Natsu ye damn devil woman."

"Natsu," she rolled his name off of her tongue. She hummed. "Much better than Salamander."

He gripped her chin with his hand and forced her to look at him. "What's yer name, Starlight?"

"That weren't part o' the deal, Natsu," she responded with a wink, pulling the hardened limb from his pants.

"If ye want my cock in ye it's part o' the deal now," he teased, bucking into her hand. It was unnaturally soft for someone who lived on the sea.

"Ye think that's a threat?" She laughed. "I expected more outta ye, Captain."

"Ye'll know when I'm threatenin' ye, Siren," he murmured, sinking his cock into her swiftly, his arms cupping her bare ass as she glided with ease in the water. He pushed her back onto the rock for leverage and started pounding into her with all the ferocity of a desperate, angry man.

She met his thrusts eagerly, her nails pulling down his back in long lines. "Very well, me name is Lucy. Ye ain't gettin' more than that."

It was not difficult for the two Captains to find pleasure in one another as the sun sank over the day. Lucy, Captain Starlight of the Eridanus, fucked Natsu, Captain Salamander of the Fire Drake, until he lay spent on her sun bathing rock, eyelids drooping with satisfaction as his lust was sated by the woman with her mouth around his cock in the dwindling light. His clothes had been removed and laid out to dry hours before as their newfound skinship began. As he released again, this time down her throat, he declared that it was time for him to leave.

"Take me to my loot, Lucy," he demanded, pulling his pants back onto his body.

She rolled her eyes and went for her clothes. He noticed a small satchel by her things that she rummaged through before turning back to him, her body still bare before him.

"Here," she grumbled, thrusting a piece of parchment into his hands. He took the paper into his hands and she started to pull her clothes back on.

"What is this?" he asked, fury building in his eyes.

"Ye didn't really think I was goin' to hold yer hand all the way there, did ye?" she asked rhetorically. "It's a map. We buried it on another island to the East. Ye can find it usin' that."

"I should kill ye where ye stand," he growled, reaching for his sword.

"Tsk," Lucy held up her hand. "Me men'll kill ye before ye reach the forest back. Also, there's no guarantee ye can trust me so it'd be wise to leave me alive. In case I'm lyin' to ye, don't ye think?"

Natsu's blood boiled. He wanted to destroy the cocky pirate before him. What she was, he discovered, was a princess playing at being pirate. "Yer just playin' games. This is all a game to ye, isn't it?"

"Where's the fun o' life if ye don't play around?" she challenged before striding off into the forest. "It's gettin' dark, Salamander. Best get back to yer crew before they leave ye behind."

He returned to his ship in a daze, almost believing that the afternoon had been nothing more than an illusion if not for the map in his hand. He took a group of men with him the next day but the Eridanus had left without a trace.

They sailed the Fire Drake to the island in the East and followed the map's instructions to his treasure. As they pulled his chest from the sand, he noted it was lighter than before and opened the lid to find at least an inch of gold was missing. He sifted through the gold in a panic when the reason for his mad chase did not make itself known.

In its place, he found a note.

 _Glad to see I've got yer attention, Salamander. I found a magnificent scarf amongst yer things and I think I'll hold on to it for a while. Took some o' yer gold, too. Girl and her crew hafta eat. All part o' the game, remember? Spoils o' war 'n all. Let's see how long it takes ye to get to me this time, pirate._

 _-L_

He was wrong. She was a fucking queen.

The feared Captain of the Fire Drake stood and commanded his crew to bring the chest onboard and leave it in his cabin. He caught his quartermaster's eye and growled.

"Don't ye even start, Black Steel, or I'll set yer cat on fire," he threatened.

"I ain't sayin' nothin', Cap'n," his shipmate responded, turning back towards the ship. "Ain't sayin' a word."

* * *

 **A/N - This one shot is dedicated to Grizzly98. The customer service desk here at Smut Smut Land thanks you for your dedicated patronage to our theme park and provides this unexpected addition to our attractions.**

 **P.S. I'm thinking about expanding this one. Super fun writing. -xoxo**


	19. Part I - Pain

**~ Shooting Stars Across Fiore ~**

 **NaLu Week 2017**

* * *

Part I - Pain

Today I discovered that the sound of plastic and steel colliding is very, very loud. That was a really awful sound. It's raining out… I remember that much, but right now I cannot quite figure out how I ended up on my side and why my car was not moving on the freeway anymore.

I think I was tired when I got in the car? _Why can't I remember?_ I know my last few blinks lasted a little too long as well.

Bright white lights flash around me. I can't focus on my surroundings. I think someone is shouting but the ringing in my ears is too loud. Everything else sounds too muffled. I try to say something, to ask what happened, but I can't hear myself either. Something sharp is pushing at my ribs but I can't seem to move my arm. I think I'm wiggling my fingers but everything is numb.

I blink, trying to look around me. One of the white lights shines down in my eyes. _Is that a flashlight?_

"Ma'am?" It sounds like a whisper, but so far away. _Don't call me Ma'am. Dear God I'm not that old. My name is Lucy. Call me Lucy._

"Ma'am?" the call comes again, a little more clear as the ringing starts to subside. A man's voice. _He must not have heard me. My name is Lucy._

"Miss?" another voice says, a woman this time. _Thank fucking goodness, someone with tact._ "Can you hear us? You were in a crash."

 _A crash? Did I hit someone? Oh no, did I fall asleep at the wheel? Fuck I was so tired when I left the office. I just wanted to go home and share the good news. I really hope I didn't hurt anyone._

"The ambulance is on its way. You need to stay really still, ok?"

The numbness was wearing off, apparently, because pain was starting to lance up my arms and legs. I must have made a noise or something because my throat vibrated and the woman started shouting that I was awake. _Gods someone make that woman shut up, please._

 _No. No. She's trying to help. She's relieved I'm conscious. Am I even okay? There's so much pain._ I try to move again but something has me pinned down. I look as far down as I can and see my head is laying on the shattered remains of my driver's side window.

 _There better not be any fucking glass in my hair. That shit is impossible to find and I will not shave my head again. Natsu laughed at me for a month until I dyed his hair blue in his sleep. No regrets._

Ack! Laughing was a mistake. Laughing made me cough. Coughing just forces my body to move and I can't so it hurts. _It hurts so much. Breathing hurts too, apparently. My throat is so dry._

"Ma'am!" The man is shouting at me again. He's reaching through the dashboard window to get to me, I think. That window is gone. That'll be a bitch to fix but I think Natsu can do it. _He's going to be so mad I busted up his car._ I try to focus on the strange man's face but my focus is still going in and out. He looks friendly though.

"Ma'am you need to calm yourself down. I can't get to you but the ambulance is almost here. I promise everything is going to be ok."

"Don't promise her that," I hear the woman chiding him. _Why not? People survive car crashes all the time. I'm still alive._

"She needs to keep fighting," the man was arguing. Were they travelling together? _Don't argue over me. It's not worth your happiness._

I tried to calm my breathing down like he told me to. I don't know what's going on so I might as well listen to someone who does. Plus my lungs seem to be the only thing still working so it's nice to have something to focus on. Like Natsu.

I wish Natsu was here. He'd know what to do. I'm so excited to see him later. _I have to tell him. He has to be the first to know. God why can't I move? I need to go home. Today was so lonely at work. I just wanted to go home._

Blue and red lights start appearing beyond the white. The rain is still falling heavily but I hear more voices join the nice couple who keep trying to talk to me. I hear wailing approaching from behind me. Or in front. I really can't tell what direction I'm facing but they really need to get their brakes checked. More voices.

"What happened?" I hear a new voice ask. I hope he's not asking me. My throat is still so dry. My last coughing fit made my mouth taste funny. _Coppery? I really want to brush my teeth._

The woman's talking. _I should listen._ "-then the car went up... rolled over... drove off towards Hargeon... black sedan, four doors-"

I can't focus on her. My eyes keep trying to close but there are more people here and they keep shining lights in my eyes. They're asking me to stay awake. _Why?_

"Ran the plates…" someone was saying. Cop? Sounded like a cop. They all sound the same but I can only hear some of the words. _Speak up!_ "Called the owner… husband… already out looking..."

 _Mmm. Husband. Natsu. Right, gotta stay awake for Natsu. Gotta talk to him. He'll be so happy._

I hear the screeching of tires out in the distance. They're getting closer. Bastard better be careful or these cops will ticket him.

"LUCE!" I hear that perfectly. His voice cuts through the muddled noises, saws screeching somewhere in the distance, the sound of the rain tinking against the car. I always hear his voice. "LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD! LUCY!"

Let him go? _Why would I do that? Stupid. Can't get away from me now anyway. Stuck with me forever._

"Sir, you need to stay here." Was someone keeping him away from me? _Natsu! NATSU!_

I hear glass crunching. Someone's running over the pieces of window. The person is screaming, trying to climb through the window. I know him. _Why do I know him? Please stop touching the car, dude. You're making it move. It's hurting. Oh my god it hurts._

The guy is pulled out of the car. I see hands covering him to hold him back. So many hands. I look at his face again. _Are those tears? Why is he crying for me? So much pink. Pink hair. Natsu. Natsu's here! Come back to me, Natsu. I have something to tell you. Please don't go. Let him go. Come back._

"Too much damage… blood… she'll die…" _What are they saying to him?_ I'm trying to move again but I'm pinned down. At least I can tell that something is keeping me in place.

I see fireworks flying across my vision. Fireworks? Sparks. My whole body shifted when the car jolted. _What are they doing to it?_ The sawing. _Are they cutting up Natsu's car? His dad got him this car. Don't you fuckers touch it!_

I think I'm screaming. My eyes are shut and I know my mouth is open but my ears are still being funny. The pain is excruciating. I see white behind my eyes. I feel like pieces of myself are being ripped away from me.

Water is hitting my face. I try to open my eyes but rainwater hits me in the eye. They took off the roof. Warm hands are surrounding my face, lifting my head. _Please stop. I think my neck is broken. Just let me rest._

Whoever it was left something around my neck. It felt a little better but now my back is hurting too. It didn't hurt so bad when they left me alone.

The warm hands came back. No wait, these are different. Someone is pulling my hair off of my cheek and wiping the rain off of my face. _Thank you oh blessed angel! You glorious, glorious person. I'd kiss you, but I have a husband. I want to kiss my husband. So fucking happy._

I feel this person leaning over me, kissing my cheek. _Back off, buddy! Get your gross pink hair out of my face - oh, pink hair! Natsu. Natsu is with me. Everything is going to be ok._

"Keep being brave, Lucy," he's telling me. "They have to pry the car apart to get you out. I love you so much. It's going to hurt but I'm right here."

 _Shut up, Natsu. Let me tell you._

"Shhh. Don't try to speak. Save your strength, love. I'm right here."

The sound is awful. They're ripping apart the car and it's shaking around me. It's like the Iron Giant eating rusty metal but I'm inside the metal. The noise. I can't concentrate on anything. It's making my head hurt. I can't see, my eyes are twisting into my skull. So much screeching and scraping. _Get it out._ I know I'm screaming again. I can hear myself this time and it still doesn't sound like the pain rending my body into pieces. _Let me go. Let me die. No. I can't die. Too much to live for. Please make this stop._

"STOP!" someone shouts. _Thank you._ "There's something puncturing her abdomen. Get the saw."

I feel warm water splashing down on my face. Natsu's crying. _Don't cry, today is a good day. I love you._

"I'm so sorry," he's telling me. "You're going to be ok, Luce. Jeez there's so much blood. CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING?"

"We're doing everything we can, sir. Just keep her steady or it'll only hurt her more."

Their words come in and out of focus. Did I really get into a car crash? Is that why Natsu is crying? Natsu never cries. _Blood? Dammit I better not be dying._

Someone finally turned off that blasted siren. I'm trying to focus on what Natsu's telling me but I just want to sleep for a bit. I know I'm safe because he's here.

"They're going to try moving you now, Luce. I have to get out of their way but you just keep being brave for me, ok?" His voice is so sweet. My own personal lullaby.

"Sir we need you to make room for the gurney."

I want to cry when they take him away from me. I'm having trouble breathing, so maybe I am crying, I don't know. Most of the pressure is gone but I still can't feel my legs. All I feel are hands touching me. I don't know these hands. They're not Natsu's hands and they're hurting me. Natsu make them stop. _It hurts so much. Please make it stop. I don't want to go._

"Luce, you need to calm down now. They need to take you to the hospital." _Ok Natsu. I'll do anything for you but it's so hard to relax._

 _I'm screaming again, aren't I?_ My throat is so dry. They're moving me again. My skin is peeling off the seat. _Oh God, Natsu, don't look. Don't worry. I'll be ok._

"Sir, please get out of the way, we need to get her strapped in before the med-copter gets here in five." _Don't you talk to my Natsu that way you fucking prick!_

"Is she growling?" I recognize that voice.

"LUCE! Can you hear me? LUCE!"

"Come on, man. I hear the helicopter. Let's get going now and we can meet her there." _Stop, please._

"Let me GO! I'm NOT leaving her!"

"Natsu, we'll get there before her if we leave now."

"They won't let me see her when she gets there. I will not leave her side until they force me to. Every moment. That's what I promised. We would be together for every single moment for the rest of our lives and I will stay here for every single one of those damn moments." _Those were his wedding vows. They were nicer at the ceremony… I love him so much._

I feel the wind start blowing around me like a hurricane. Feels like I've been tossed around in one, that's for sure. Natsu is kissing my face. I see his eyes, finally. He looks so scared. I'm trying to smile before they take me away. I hope it worked. I don't like it when he worries.

 _It's ok, Natsu. I love you. You'll be so happy when I can finally tell you. I'll be ok. I promise. I always keep my promises. Twice as much now._

 _I can't wait for you to meet our baby._

* * *

 ** **A/N - Today is the last day of NaLu Week. I love all of you readers who have read and supported these stories every day. As for this chapter… yes, I am slowly dying on the inside. Don't worry, I hate me too. Part II up in the morning. Love you all. -xoxo****

 **This chapter is dedicated to glorious and extremely talented ShanaHollows who helped me get through this chapter technically and emotionally. Go read her stuff. 3**


	20. Part II - Emergency

**~ Shooting Stars Across Fiore ~**

 **NaLu Week 2017**

* * *

Part II - Emergency

The waiting room for the Intensive Care Unit in the Vermillion Memorial Hospital was quiet at three o'clock in the morning. The walls were white with cheap, tacky floral artwork, the floors were sterile, and the whole place had an unsettling chemical smell to it. Every person seated or pacing across the waxed floors was waiting for news, some sign of hope that their loved ones hidden behind the ward's locked doors would come back out again.

Gray observed the room as his best friend slept silently on the chair beside him. They had been at the hospital for six hours, waiting for someone to tell them what was going on with Lucy, but no one came. Six hours of intensive care to stabilize all the damage that had been done in the car crash.

Only eight hours ago, he and Natsu were playing poker for jelly beans, the only currency Lucy let them bet with. The radio was turned on to a station covering the Sabertooth versus Lamia Scale baseball game and they were arguing about which team was better. Lucy was supposed to join them, bringing pizza back from the shop they liked that was on her way home from work. Natsu noticed she was running late and tried to call her cell. The panic started to set in when she did not answer after the third try.

They were getting into the car to look for her when the call came in. Natsu's phone rang and he answered it immediately, even though they did not recognize the number. He heard a voice say that his missing car had been found on the side of the Magnolia Interstate in an accident and another, older voice was reprimanding him in the background for giving away too much information. Gray watched as his best friend lost the color in his face and screamed at him to turn the car around.

Gray had tried to restrain him when they got to the crash site and saw Natsu's beat up old charger on its side being torn apart by hacksaws before they could get the jaws of life in. He watched Natsu lose his mind when they removed the roof of the car and they got their first real glimpse of the extent of the damage that had been done by the hit and run driver.

He talked to the young couple who witnessed the crash. A black sedan had been swerving between lanes and when the charger got a little too close to the edge of one, the sedan rammed into her side and the car went over. He thanked them for calling for the ambulance and for staying with Lucy so she was not alone. He knew how much she hated being alone.

Natsu was the same way. Gray looked back down at the sleeping man beside him. It was almost impossible to get him to sit down at first. Natsu kept trying to break into the ICU and be with his wife while the doctors tried to save her life. Gray called their sister-in-choice for backup when Natsu started threatening to hurt himself to get behind those doors. When Erza arrived, she tried to talk Natsu down and reason with him to wait for someone to come. She swore that someone always came but Natsu would not listen. When he tried to rush the doors and nearly attacked a passing surgeon, she restrained him herself and convinced the nurses to sedate him with something powerful. He had been asleep ever since.

The ride to the hospital was rough on them both. They had tried to pace the helicopter as it flew Lucy to the nearest hospital, a cruiser lit up in front to help them get through the city streets without issue. Natsu was trying to hold himself together in the passenger seat but he was pale and shaking, soaked from the rainwater.

Gray tried not to imagine the crash site but the scene was burned into his mind and he saw it every time he closed his eyes. He did not regret looking. He knew he needed to see what Natsu had seen or he would not understand what the man was going through. He still didn't. Not really. But he could empathize with the horror and fear because he felt that too. It made him want to throw up.

There was so much blood on the seats and in the glass. Her neck had been at such a weird angle and the metal puncturing… He did not want to think about it. He had to be sturdy and stable for Natsu in case decisions had to be made. Lucy may be Natsu's wife but she was his sister-in-choice too. They were his family and they needed him.

Natsu stirred on the chair, eyes slowly blinking open as he regained consciousness. Gray met Erza's gaze across the room where she stood speaking with a nurse to find out anything they could. She looked at him questioningly but he shook his head. Natsu did not need to be kept under just yet.

Gray watched warily as Natsu sat up and looked around the waiting room. He stilled as Natsu turned harsh, accusing eyes towards him. Gray opened his mouth to say something supportive when the ICU doors opened and a woman in green scrubs walked into the waiting room.

Every occupant in the room stilled, waiting in the hopes that their name would be the one called, but fearing the words they would be told. Natsu stood up and walked forward when the surgeon met his gaze with a nod. Gray watched his best friend approach the woman and listen to what she said with more patience than he had ever seen Natsu exert before.

Erza came to stand by Gray's seat as they watched the woman speak. They saw Natsu's eyes light up when she nodded, a bright smile of pure relief blossoming over his anxious expression. Then the woman shook her head with sad empathy radiating from her body. Gray frowned when Natsu's relief twisted into despair and watched as the strongest man they knew fell to his knees and cried.

Gray and Erza ran to Natsu's side as he screamed in anguish, begging, pleading with the surgeon to let him pass, to let him see Lucy. The woman stood motionless, meeting Gray and Erza's worried stares as they raced to his side. They crouched at Natsu's side as he struggled to breath through his tears.

"I'm so sorry," the surgeon whispered, trying to keep the emotion out of her voice. "We just… couldn't save the baby."

"Oh my god," Gray whispered, staring at the medical professional trying not to cry before him.

"I'll give you some time. Mrs. Dragneel is in recovery but we'll send out the nurse once she's stable and can accept visitors." The surgeon bowed her head and took her leave, locking them out of the ICU once again.

Gray was frozen in place. Erza collapsed at Natsu's side before pulling the heaving man into a hard embrace, her own tears flowing in rivers down her cheeks. The loss was instant, a growing love they never knew they had was torn from their grasps in a heartbeat. There was no easy way to overcome this but Gray froze his emotions away behind icy walls. He could fall apart later. He still needed to be strong for his family and to help them mourn the little ball of light that would never come to be.

* * *

 **A/N - My heart is broken right now. I don't know why I'm writing this. The crazy man got loose and started throwing his toys out of the Shadow Theatre. Part III up in a few hours. -xoxo**

 **P.S. - this chapter is also dedicated to ShanaHollows, for helping me get through this chapter and making it 100x more emotionally powerful than it already was.**


	21. Part III - Death (Nostalgia)

**~ Shooting Stars Across Fiore ~**

 **NaLu Week 2017**

* * *

Part III - Death (Nostalgia)

I've been at the hospital for five days. The nurses tried to force me out, saying that being by my wife's side would not help her rest, but I won't go home until she does. I need to be here when she wakes up. She needs to know I never left her side.

Erza and Gray have been bringing me meals and fresh clothes every day, stopping by to see if anything has changed. Nothing has. She just lays there, wrapped in too many bandages and braces for me to see her properly. A nurse comes in three times a day to change the bandages and massage a little blood flow back into her limbs without disturbing any of her stitches and staples. I offer to help every time because they won't let me hold her.

I miss her eyes more than anything. Warm, chocolatey eyes that always look so happy to see me. They've been closed since they took her away on the gurney and into the emergency response med-copter. She woke up on the table when they were resetting her femur. I could hear her screams from the waiting room.

This bandaged and broken shell is not my wife, not my Lucy. My Luce is a vibrant ray of sunshine with the kindest heart in the world. She has so much energy and love to give the world and still finds time to bring it all home to me. That is who I want to see when I look at her. She's too quiet now.

She has already had three different surgeries to start repairing the damage that was caused by the crash. She's full of plates and screws from head to toe and the doctor's aren't sure if she'll ever walk again. They won't know until she heals more… and wakes up.

"Good morning, Mr. Dragneel," I hear the nurse greet me as she enters the room but I don't say anything back. My eyes rarely look away from Lucy unless they ask me to help with something. Even then, I'm consumed by her.

"We'll be reducing the sedatives today," the nurse continues, fiddling with the IVs attached to Lucy's veins. "She should wake up soon."

"How soon?" I ask.

"Well, I'm not sure, sir. It could take anywhere from an hour to half a day. It all depends on her." I nod. I don't have enough energy for more.

I twist Lucy's wedding ring between my fingers. They had to take it off when they bandaged her hands and offered to store it in a locked area but I wanted it with me. I'm mad they took it off without asking me. No one should touch it except me or Lucy… ever.

I can't help the memories that take over, the dreams of our life together before this horror. I think about the little moments I didn't think to appreciate before. Like her singing. Lucy loves to sing, especially when she knows I can hear her. She can't carry a tune to save her life but I'll be damned if I don't do everything in my power to hear her sing again.

The doctors keep trying to send me home but they don't understand. I can't go home. Home without Lucy? There's no such place. I can't even begin to imagine my life without her. Just imagining her at home, waiting behind the counter for me to help chop vegetables or stir some secret sauce. Gray says I'm in shock. Erza says I'm finding a way to cope.

They try to get me to talk to someone... to help me understand what happened. To talk about… that other thing. I don't want to talk about it. Erza thinks I'm deflecting. I just can't deal with it alone. How can I? I didn't even know about it and according to Lucy's primary, she didn't know until that afternoon either.

She had called me at lunch, practically screaming her head off about wanting to tell me something. I was so busy at work I asked her to tell me when she got home. I shouldn't have done that. I would have run to her side if I'd known. She wouldn't have been driving alone. Even in the wreckage, through the pain she must have been feeling, she looked so happy. She kept trying to talk to me. To tell me something.

My heart is broken. I didn't know I could feel this deeply about something I hadn't been prepared for. We had talked about kids, sure. I want a horde of them. She wants three. We just never even considered… this is why I can't think about it. I know I have to tell her when she wakes up… I wish I didn't have to.

They had to sedate me again on our second day here when the doctor came in to talk about the likelihood of her walking again… living a normal life… being able to bare another child. I blacked out but Erza says I attacked the man when he said called her crippled and said that Lucy was fortunate to have lost the baby now instead of later due to complications with her injuries… We have a new doctor now and the old one has a broken nose. Lucy would have done him in so much worse than me.

I dozed off in the chair by her bedside, her small hand tucked in mine. I think it's a dream when her fingers start to twitch but I wake up completely when I hear her voice calling for me.

"Natsu?" she rasps. Her voice is hoarse but still so sweet.

I sit up fast and lean over the bed, my chair scraping against the linoleum floor as I kick it away. Her lips are fluttering like she's trying to speak.

"Lucy? Love, I'm here," I say, stroking her cheek.

"Mmm Natsu," she murmurs, trying to throw off the effects of the morphine. I see her eyes moving beneath their lids. "Need to tell you… mmmbout the… baby."

My eyes fill with tears. I can't stop them from falling as I kiss her forehead and I have to wipe my own tears from her cheeks. She is my everything and I promised to never hurt her. Now she's hurt and I have to make it worse.

"I know, love," I whisper. I'm afraid my voice will crack if I try to speak any louder. "I know about the baby. I love you."

"Mmm I love you," she mumbles. I see her trying to move her head but she can't. Her neck is fractured in three places so they had to strap her head down so she couldn't move. "So fuckin' happy, Natsu."

I can't take it anymore. I can't do this. She's so precious and wonderful. Why is the universe making me do this to her?

"Please don't cry, Natsu," she says but I barely hear it. My head is spinning. I need to lay down… to put my head on her lap like I did last week during our movie marathon. She wore my clothes because hers weren't as comfortable. She had smelled so good that night.

Gray showed up while I was sobbing. Bastard. He took me out into the hallway to calm down, so Lucy could wake up in peace. He went back in without me but I could hear her asking for me. I could barely get my breathing to regulate before fresh waves of pain shot through my heart and I was heaving again.

I see her doctor, the new one with the better bedside manner, coming down the hall with Lucy's chart. The nurse must have told her Lucy was awake.

"Good morning, Natsu," she greets. "Will you come in with me to talk to her?"

I nod, afraid to talk, and followed her in. Gray stepped back. Her eyes met mine and I saw her, my wife. The woman who was more than a broken shell. She is still in there.

We listen as the doctor explains the extent of her injuries and the work that had been done, the things that still needed to be done. She would have to stay in the hospital for a while longer and get into physical therapy as soon as she could handle it. Lucy took it all in stride, her eyes sparkling though that might have been the morphine.

"But the baby is okay?" she asked when the doctor reviewed the puncture through her abdomen.

The room goes silent and I share a look with her doctor. We had already decided the day before that I would be the one to tell her. I shook my head and took Lucy's hand in my own.

I wish she wouldn't look at me. She still looks so happy to see me. I don't know if I can do this. I steel myself when Gray puts his hand on my shoulder. He's still here supporting me… us.

"Natsu?" It's the first time I hear her voice waver. My eyes are blurred when I look up at her but I try to speak anyway.

"Luce…"

She sees the look on my face. She knows. She doesn't want to. She might not be able to move her head but I see the gears turning at full speed. She's trying to shake her head but the restraints won't let her.

"No. Noooo… please God no," she cries, her eyes begging me not to speak. Not to tell her the truth. I promised I would never lie.

Lu-Lucy," I whisper, squeezing her hand gently. I knew my voice was going to crack. "Luce, the surgeons… they told us that… your injuries were too severe and the stress your body was under… They did everything they could do but we lost our baby."

I shouldn't have looked. I should have kept my eyes down so I wouldn't see the fire in her eyes die. The life in her soul flickered and blew itself out. I couldn't bear this grief on my own but I didn't want to have to share it with her. I feel so selfish.

Her chest is heaving as she sobs, her body shaking in the bed. I can't imagine the pain her convulsions are causing. She cries out, keening in her despair. The sound is soul-numbing and there is nothing I can do. Her doctor stands up and increases the flow of her morphine drip.

"I'll leave you two to talk," the doctor says, handing me a stack of pamphlets and papers. "I'll be back in a few hours."

Her tears subside after a while. I don't try to force it. My heart echoes every sound she makes until all the sound stops. Lucy doesn't say a word when I toss the stack of information onto the floor. She just stares at me in silence, processing my words. I try to be strong, to not look away from her. I'm so tired.

I dreamt about our wedding last night. Six months of her hard work nearly ruined by rain but we found a small chapel in the forest and everyone came. She didn't say a word while I stumbled through my vows. She just gave me the biggest smile and kissed me when it was over. The priest was irritated but we never did things the 'right' way anyway.

Will she ever smile for me again?

She finally spoke, her eyes sad. "I was trying so hard to get home to you, Natsu… I'm sorry I wasn't more careful… I'm so sorry. I still love you, Natsu… I hope… please forgive me."

I was startled. I stood up and pressed my head against her forehead and she started to cry again.

"It wasn't your fault, Luce. It was a hit-and-run. You didn't do anything wrong. I will always love you, Luce. There is nothing that will ever make me stop. Every moment, for the rest of our lives. Just like I promised."

"I wanted to buy the shoes," she whimpered. I didn't understand but she kept talking anyway. "I was so excited… I wanted to get the little tiny shoes and the tiny socks… I wanted to watch my belly to grow with you and to feel the tiny feet kicking when we're happy… I wanted to love you twice as much because of your gift to me. Our baby…"

I press my lips to her wet cheeks as her tears flow. They still won't let me hold her. I can't lay beside her or bring her close to me. My wife is falling apart and I can't wrap my arms around her to keep her in one piece.

"We'll buy the shoes," I whisper. "We'll get the socks. I promise, Lucy. I promise I'll give you everything you want in this world. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I should have been there."

"I will still love you twice as much," she murmurs, her eyes closing to sleep as the morphine took over. "For the both of us."

"We can try again," I offer quietly. "When you're better… we'll try again."

She's already asleep though. I want to wake her up, to beg her not to make me be alone with these thoughts… with this pain… I just want to sleep beside her...

Lucy left the hospital two months later. Lucy was healing well and took on her physical therapy the day she wiggled her toes. She has nightmares but they let me sleep beside her once the neck brace came off and it seems to help. I gave her a journal to help her cope. It's already full of letters to our unborn child… I think it's helping.

We meet Erza and Gray by the sea before going home. Gray has a shovel and Erza has a gift bag in her arms. They bought the shoes and socks for Lucy, as well as a small yellow blanket with pink embroidery scrawled across the bottom. There's nothing for us to bury, but we wanted something to remember. Something to come back to.

Lucy and I thought we had run out of tears after the first month but as I took the shovel from Gray and started to dig in the hard dirt of the cliff we stood on, we found more. I can feel Lucy shaking against me as I dig. When her fingers tug on my arm I drop the shovel and embrace her, trying to be mindful of her tender areas but just needing my arms around her.

Gray took up the shovel for me and finished digging the small hole, tears flowing from his eyes even though he doesn't make a sound. Erza hid her face from us but I can tell she's crying too. Lucy steps back when her shaking stops and she wipes her eyes on her sleeve. She won't wear anything revealing because of the scars which breaks my heart. I still find her so beautiful.

Erza hands Lucy the blanket first as we kneel by the makeshift grave. _For the beloved Baby Dragneel._ Lucy is crying as she reads the elegant words sewn into the yellow blanket, running her hands lovingly across the soft fabric.

She tucks it into the hole carefully and I place the shoes and socks carefully on top before pulling her into my lap. Erza fills the hole without being asked. I am so grateful for my family.

We each lit a candle and sat in silence around the buried treasures, our own little family joined together to watch the sunset. I watched Lucy looking out across the water at the disappearing sun and saw her smile again for the first time since the accident.

"Our baby will get to watch this every day now," she whispered, relaxing in my arms. "We'll come back, right?"

"Any day you wish it. As often as you like" I tell her and we did. Over the years we come back. We bring our second and then our third child to the cliff by the sea so we can always watch the sunset together.

* * *

 **A/N - This is the last sad one. I'm so sorry. Thank you to ShanaHollows for her help rounding out this story. Happy End of Day 7 of NaLu Week. I love you all. -xoxo**


	22. Special 1: Tomorrow

**~ Shooting Stars Across Fiore ~**

 **NaLu Week 2017**

* * *

Special #1: Tomorrow

Cuddle time was sacred in the small apartment Lucy and Natsu shared together. It was a rule that cuddles must be shared for no less than ten uninterrupted minutes every day, no matter what else was happening in their lives. If they did not make time for cuddles, they would cancel their other plans or be late. Putting it off was never an option.

Cuddle time usually took place on the couch, like it did one rain soaked Friday afternoon. Natsu had collapsed on the couch after kicking his shoes off at the door and Lucy came out of the bedroom to crawl into his open arms. They had both finished a long, gruelling day at work and there was still a laundry list of chores and responsibilities to take care but, as they sank into the contentment of one another's embrace, nothing else mattered yet.

"I missed you today," Lucy murmured as she rested her head on Natsu's firm chest. "Work was no fun."

Natsu nuzzled his nose into her hair, taking a deep breath before responding. "I missed you too, love. What happened at work today?"

Lucy sighed with false dramatic flare before pulling herself higher up to push her own nose into his neck. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I just wanted to be home with you."

Natsu chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He loved that even after two years of dating he and Lucy could still find so much enjoyment in one another's company. That she still craved his company as much as he did hers made him feel like the luckiest man in the world.

He hummed and pressed a soft kiss against her temple. "Well you've got me to yourself all weekend. We have no plans, nothing to do… Just you and me."

"But that's not true," Lucy whined, burying her face further into the crook of his neck as though she could sink into him and hide. "We have so much to do."

"Like what?" he teased, knowing full well of their list of to-dos they had agreed to complete over the weekend. He ran his fingers lazily up her arm in long, tender strokes and smirked as he watched the hairs on her arm stick up and away from the stimulated skin.

"Laundry, for one," she muttered bitterly. She hated doing laundry.

"Do it tomorrow," Natsu said simply, his fingers starting to dance across her lower back.

"I have no clean clothes," she grumbled in response.

"Don't put anything on until they're done, then. It's not like we're going to go anywhere until we run out of food anyway."

Lucy sighed. "Fine. I can do laundry tomorrow. But we still have to go grocery shopping! I'm not going alone either. You carry your own food, glutton."

"We can do that tomorrow, too," Natsu murmured, slipping his fingers beneath the hem of Lucy's shirt.

"We shouldn't put it off. If we go tonight we can sleep in all weekend," she tried to reason with his natural lethargy and fondness for frequent weekend napping.

"Do you really want to try to find a parking spot at the grocery store on a Friday night?" he rebutted. He stilled his hands when her shoulders tensed. He squeezed his arms around her and she melted back into his embrace.

"You're right," she admitted quietly. She was far too comfortable to get up and go back out in the real world to do something so stressful. Natsu grinned in silent victory and moved his hands to gently massage the knots out of Lucy's shoulders.

They cuddled in silence for a while, completely oblivious to the passing time. Lucy opened her eye to inspect the dark window. She froze as something else crossed her mind.

"I have to bake a cake for Erza's birthday party on Sunday. She'll be devastated if it's not perfect. It's the only thing she asked me for." Lucy's heart beat rapidly at the thought of disappointing their long-time friend on her birthday.

"Tomorrow, love. Bake tomorrow or I'll eat the cake before Erza can," Natsu grumbled. She knew better than to cook or bake anything early. Food in the house, no matter its intended recipient, was free game as far as he was concerned.

Natsu lifted his head slightly and pressed a slow kiss to Lucy's shoulder. She melted further into his arms, giving him more access to keep kissing her soft skin.

"But Natsu," she protested, tilting her head so he could kiss up her neck. He took advantage of the freedom eagerly. "I can't put off something for Erza."

"Shh," he whispered against her skin. The warm air made her shiver. "You're not putting it off. You're doing it tomorrow when it's light out and you can focus."

Lucy was ready to admit defeat but another item on her list popped up in her mind almost immediately.

"Shit. We have to pay the electric bill. Natsu, let me up." She pushed at his arm half-heartedly but he only held on tighter.

"Pay it tomorrow," he whispered. "It's too late today. The company won't process the payment until tomorrow night anyway."

"Dammit. I can't believe I forgot to do that earlier," Lucy grumbled. She nipped at Natsu's neck in frustration, eliciting an unexpected moan from the man beneath her. She grinned and ran her tongue over the spot she licked, thrilled when he moaned again and started pushing his hands across her skin.

"Worry about it tomorrow," he growled, slipping his hand beneath the waistband of her skirt to grip her ass and pull her hips against his. She lifted her head off of him with a squeak that turned into a laugh when she saw the smug grin on his face. His eyes were closed with contentment as he gave her ass an extra squeeze.

Lucy smirked and ground her hips against his. She leaned forward to coo in his ear. "Natsuuu."

He cracked an eye open to look at her suspiciously. "Hmm?"

Lucy kissed his lips gently. She gave him a playful pout before stating, "It's getting late, Natsu. We should really be responsible and go to sleep."

Natsu frowned briefly before withdrawing his hands from her skirt. Before she could tease him again, he growled and flipped them over so she was pinned to the couch beneath him. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, his voice a low rumble when he pulled away.

"Tomorrow," he murmured, thrusting his hips against her and groaning happily as she wrapped her legs around him. "We'll sleep tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N - These specials are my indirect apology for the way I ended NaLu Week. I was going to write them anyway, but I didn't want to end on such a bittersweet note, so here is the ultimate fluff for you. -xoxo**


	23. Special 2: Ring (Intertwined)

**~ Shooting Stars Across Fiore ~**

 **NaLu Week 2017**

* * *

Special #2: Ring (Intertwined)

Natsu fidgeted nervously as he pulled a dark red tie into place around his neck. He pulled at the sleeves of his suit jacket, checking every inch of his appearance for wrinkles, fluff and loose strands of hair. Tonight was important and he wasn't going to let a wardrobe malfunction ruin the night he had been planning for months.

A new restaurant had opened in Crocus near the old castle's historical botanical garden and Lucy had been dreaming about going since she had read the debut article in a magazine the month previously. So, Natsu had done what any good boyfriend would do and called them up the next day to make a reservation. The first available reservation was not for a month so Natsu decided to make a weekend getaway out of it.

They were staying in a small apartment they had rented through an online temporary house swapping website. Lucy had been over the moon about getting to spend the weekend in a big city and after two days of sightseeing and shopping, Natsu was amazed he had been able to keep the restaurant a secret.

"Dress up tonight. We're going somewhere fancy," was the only instruction he'd given her before handing her a dress in the same deep red color as his tie.

After messing with the silver cufflinks Lucy had gotten him for the Christmas dinner at her father's estate four months ago, Natsu checked his breast pocket for the small square box he hid there. He took a deep breath and tried to shake the jitters from his stomach before his brain tried to second guess the plan.

He had been hiding the box in various places around the house since December. When he had seen her Christmas morning, sleepy eyed and so incredibly happy with her hot chocolate and the new book he had let her open the night before, he knew without a doubt that she was his forever. He went out and bought the ring the next day.

The location was pure luck. He had been looking for the perfect venue, stressing over it for weeks and Lucy handed it to him while shrieking in his ear about wanting to visit Crocus so they could go. Always 'they', 'we', 'us'... Anything she wanted to do, she always included him too.

Natsu glanced towards the bedroom door, ensuring that Lucy was still hidden behind it, before pulling the box from his pocket to look at it again. He opened the soft black velvet box to reveal a delicate white gold band with a single diamond.

"Natsu!" Lucy called from the bedroom.

Natsu slammed the small lid shut and spun around as Lucy opened the door, barely hiding it before she emerged.

"Honey, can you come zip up my dress please?" she asked, smiling as she took in his well dressed state. "You look great."

"I was going for super sexy and irresistible," he joked, turning her around so he could zip up her dress. "You look incredible."

"Thank you," she leaned her head back to give him a kiss.

"You ready to go?" he urged, pulling her towards the door.

"Yeah," she giggled, lifting her purse onto her shoulder. She paused when he had half a foot out the door. "Oh! My shawl. It's in the kitchen."

He smiled, watching her disappear into the other room. He waited a full two minutes before calling after her.

"Lucy, come on! We have a reservation to make."

"C-coming!" she called back.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah! Everything's fine," she said, reemerging with her sleek black shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

"Great! You're going to love this place."

They took a cab to the small restaurant and as Natsu took Lucy's hand to help her out of the car, her eyes lit up with excitement.

 _Jardin Des Papillons_ was lit up in soft lights over a floral archway. White, pink, and yellow flowers bloomed over every green surface they could see and in their midst fluttered a beautiful assortment of butterflies.

"Oh, Natsu," Lucy whispered in awe. She started slapping her hand against his arm enthusiastically. "I can't believe you brought me here! I didn't think you remembered. Oh my gosh you are the best!"

"Lucy," he started but her rambling cut him off.

"It's even better than I pictured. It's so pretty. This is perfect."

"Lucy!"

She stopped talking and turned a sheepish smile towards him. "Sorry."

"This is just the front," he teased. "Let's see inside."

She nodded happily and pulled him through the archway. They were stopped shortly by a portly host who took their names and ushered them to their waiting table. Lucy marveled as they were lead back outside to a small, two person table covered in a white tablecloth and decorated with a short bouquet of the fragrant flowers that attracted the butterflies.

The table was secluded away from the other patrons, tucked neatly behind a quietly bubbling fountain wrapped in fairy lights. Similar lighting was strung overhead to give the entire area a soft romantic light. Flowers floated in the fountain and butterflies floated lazily around their heads.

Natsu watched Lucy take in the view around them. He loved the way her eyes lit up at each new thing she saw. He loved the way her mouth moved around smiles and gasps as she went from talking to him to seeing something that amazed her. He loved that her eyes always returned to him with a look that told him he was still the greatest thing in the room for her.

Natsu loved her just as much.

He barely noticed what they ordered, the wine they drank, or what music was playing. He could barely focus on what they were talking about.

Instead he was memorizing every expression she made when she tried her food, the sound of her laughter when a butterfly perched on her nose, the smell of her perfume wafting over him.

He was nervous, but he knew he was about to make the best decision of his life.

As their dinner plates were removed, Natsu waved to their waiter, who had been prepared ahead of time for his signal. The man was to hold their desert until Lucy had the ring.

"Lucy," Natsu started, his big speech on the tip of his tongue. Erza and Levy had helped him rehearse for hours before the trip.

"Yeah, Natsu?" she looked away from the fountain where she had been watching the flowers drift in circles through the water.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked, his speech freezing up as his heart clenched when she looked at him.

She giggled, "Very much so. Thank you for bringing me here. It's so romantic."

"That was the idea," he teased. He steeled himself and grinned, ready to ask her. He reached for the box in his breast pocket but stopped as his fingers closed around… nothing. His pocket was empty.

Natsu paled and started to sweat. Panic drove into his stomach as wave after wave of fear crashed over him. He could not have lost it. He had planned every detail so carefully. The night had been going perfectly.

"Natsu? Are you ok?" Lucy asked, concerned by the sudden change.

Natsu stood up abruptly and turned away from her to face the fountain. He tried to subtly pat every single one of his pockets without looking as desperate as he felt, wracking his brain to think of what might have happened.

 _The kitchen!_ He was looking at the ring in their small rented kitchen when she almost walked in on him and then they had left so abruptly.

"Shit!" he whispered, wanting to cry or pull out his hair in frustration. He could not understand why he was unable to go a single day without misplacing something or forgetting important details.

"Natsu?" Lucy called softly, coming to stand beside him. She slipped one of her arms through his and tugged gently.

"I'm so sorry, Luce," he whispered, pained.

Lucy giggled, "What are you sorry for? Did you forget something at home?"

He looked at her, surprised, before noticing her free hand outstretched in front of them. There, resting mercifully on her outstretched palm, was the small velvet box he'd forgotten.

"Where did you…" he whispered disbelievingly.

"It was on the counter when I went back for my shawl," she explained, pushing the box into his hand. "It seemed incredibly important so I brought it with me."

Natsu turned to face her, love flooding every inch of his soul. He cupped her cheek with his free hand and kissed the space next to her eye. "I would lose my head if it weren't for you."

Lucy laughed and nudged him back a foot. "While true, I wasn't going to let you get out of this one, head or no head. On your knee, lover. You've got a question to ask."

Natsu grinned and obliged, more than willing to bend down on one knee for the love of his life.

"Lucy," he began again. "I'm about to say incredibly cheesy things about you being my best friend, my lover, my partner in everything. I say it all because it's true and there is no one in the universe who could compare to the woman standing before me. I will never love another person the way I love you."

Lucy's smile widened at his words. She sank down to sit on the edge of the fountain, her knees weak.

Natsu chuckled lightly as he continued. "You remember the important details when I'm too excited to think straight, you kept me from ruining an incredible night and I love that you are going to give me grief about this for the rest of our lives. I love your heart, your passion, your unwavering loyalty… I hope you agree when I say that I want nothing more than to spend my life intertwined with yours, sharing everything except the pomegranates you won't let me touch."

He took a deep breath, watching Lucy's eyes fill with tears as his own started to dampen. He opened the box and held it up to her. "I want to ask you, Lucy Heartfilia, my Luce, my heart, to please be my partner for life. Please let me stay by your side and call you mine, my life. Will you accept this ring and be my wife?"

Natsu memorized that moment. The tears on her cheeks as she held her hands to her mouth. Her fast nods as she shouted 'YES' across the restaurant. Her shaking hands as she let him slip the ring onto her finger. Her arms wrapping around him as they kissed beneath the fairy lights in the beautiful butterfly garden. He memorized every detail of the moment Lucy went from his girlfriend to his fiancee and he was unbelievably happy.

* * *

 **A/N - These specials are my indirect apology for the way I ended NaLu Week. I was going to write them anyway, but I didn't want to end on such a bittersweet note, so here is the ultimate fluff for you. -xoxo**

 **P.S. restaurant translates to** _ **Garden of Butterflies**_ **in French. According to Google.**


	24. Special 3: Pregnancy

**~ Shooting Stars Across Fiore ~**

 **NaLu Week 2017**

* * *

 ** **Just trust me, ok?****

* * *

Special #3: Pregnancy

"You are pregnant, Misses Dragneel," the doctor repeated for the third time.

Lucy stared at her OB/GYN doctor in shock. She had been cramping irregularly for a few days and had come in for a checkup to see if there was a problem. This was not the answer she had been expecting.

Sure, she and Natsu had been trying to conceive… they had been trying for years but after the last fertility treatment had not worked they had given up on having kids of their own and were starting to move forward with other plans. They had their third meeting with an adoption agency the next morning.

"Misses Dragneel?" her doctor said to get her attention.

"Preg-nant?" she whispered shakily.

The doctor nodded, smiling as the disbelief in Lucy's face transformed into pure excitement. "About a month along. We'll have to keep an eye on you, make sure your body stays healthy so you can carry to term. Do you still have the books we recommended last year?"

"I never get rid of my books," Lucy admitted with a laugh.

"Good girl. Let's make a follow-up appointment for two weeks out, ok? Eat well, not too much. If you start getting sick, call the office immediately and come in."

"Thank you," Lucy smiled and jumped up from the table. "I have to go call Natsu."

The doctor left her to get dressed, returning to hand Lucy the small sonogram photo to prove that the words were true. Lucy rushed out of the building as soon as her pants were zipped up, stuffing the small photo safely into her purse.

She dialed Natsu's number as she ran out to the car.

"Hey babe," he answered. "Everything ok?"

"Everything's amazing Natsu," she panted, winded from running through the lines of cars. "I have something to tell you. I'm so excited. Can you come home early today?"

"Heh… about that… Gray and I decided to play hooky after lunch. Something told me to come home so we're at the house playing poker."

"You better not be betting with real money, Natsu Dragneel," she chided.

"Jelly beans only. I know, love. I grabbed the sour ones he hates on the way home." She smiled as her husband snickered when their long-time friend started cursing in the background.

"Alright. I'm going to head home then. Work can suck it." Lucy smiled. Her gut was urging her to be with them.

"Awesome!" Natsu cheered through the receiver.

"Hey Lucy," Gray called. "Can you grab some of those pizzas on your way home? The really good deep dish ones from that place on the boulevard."

"Sure, Gray. I'll grab a few. Call Erza and invite her over too, will you?"

"Will do!"

"Bye, Luce," Natsu returned to the phone. She could hear the smile in his voice. "I'm glad you're coming home."

"I'll see you soon," Lucy promised. "I love you."

"Love you too, Luce."

Lucy finally found Natsu's beat up red charger at the end of Row G and climbed into the front seat. She called in their pizza order before turning the car on so it would be ready by the time she got there. After strapping herself in carefully, Lucy ran her hands lovingly over her stomach while the car warmed up.

"I'm so excited to meet you," she crooned. "Your daddy is going to love you so much."

She pulled out of the parking lot carefully and slipped onto the highway without incident. The roads were clear, people presumably still being responsible at work. She saw a car approaching quickly behind her.

 _They're going way too fast_ , she thought and pulled over a few lanes to let the car whizz past her. She checked her surroundings before pulling back over, one hand resting protectively across her stomach.

She sighed in relief when she made it to the pizza place and picked up the overabundant number of pies for her boys. She hated driving on the highway alone and was grateful that the rest of the way was a straight shot through the backroads to get home.

She pulled into their driveway, parking next to Gray's giant truck, cringing at the unnecessary girth of the beastly contraption in front of her home.

"Gray! Your truck is a monster!" she shouted, entering the kitchen first to drop off the food.

"LUCY'S HOME!" Natsu shouted from the other room. Lucy heard the sound of his chair being pushed back across their wooden floors, followed by pounding footsteps that brought her husband flying into the kitchen.

"No shit she's home, stupid. Who else would just walk into your house?" Gray asked, following the excited man into the kitchen. Lucy laughed as Natsu picked her up and swung her around.

"Everyone walks in without knocking, Gray," Lucy reminded him. "I'm pretty sure every friend we have has a key to our house, too."

Gray nodded in acceptance and made a beeline for the food. He grabbed one of the boxes and walked away with it. "Thanks Lucy!"

"Ditch day!" Natsu shouted gleefully before putting Lucy down and grabbing a box for himself.

"Hey Natsu?" she called hesitantly, stopping him in his tracks. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," he replied, a piece of pizza halfway to his mouth.

"Can we go in the bedroom?" she asked quietly. She did not know why she was suddenly feeling nervous.

Natsu looked at his pizza longingly but set it down and gave her a warm smile. "Of course."

Natsu flopped onto their bed as Lucy closed the door behind them. She was grateful when he spoke first. "You were excited about something, right? What's up?"

Lucy twisted her fingers together, trying to quell the rioting in her gut. "So, I went to the doctor today."

Natsu sat up, suddenly serious. "Your stomach, right? Is everything ok?"

Lucy turned away and pulled the sonogram photo out from the depths of her purse. She took a deep breath, pressing the photo against her chest, and turned back around, tears starting to prick at her eyes.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Natsu stood up, his eyes concerned. "I should have gone with you. I'm sorry."

"Shut up, Natsu," Lucy stammered, smiling as tears streamed down her face. She shoved the photo in his hand. "You're coming with me every time after today though."

Natsu stared at the photo in his hand blankly. The moment recognition clicked, his eyes went wide and he looked up at Lucy, questions in his gaze. She nodded and smiled, choking back her tears of joy so she could watch the excitement flood his expression.

"Are you serious?" he whispered, looking between the photo and Lucy's face.

She nodded again, laughing.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" he shouted, his hands reaching for her stomach.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." It felt liberating for her to say the words out loud. "We're going to have a baby, Natsu. Our baby."

"We're having a baby," he echoed, his own tears of happiness pouring from his eyes. He ran his hands lovingly over her stomach before pulling Lucy into a passionate kiss.

Natsu pulled away and grinned. "We need to tell everyone."

"Everyone? Right now?"

He kissed her again. "Right now. Call everyone. I'm going to shout it from the rooftop. I'm going to be a father!"

Natsu threw the bedroom door open and ran out into the hall, towing Lucy behind him. "GRAY! GRAY! GRAAAAYYY!"

"What's wrong?" Gray shouted from the other end of the house. His head poked into the hallway, followed by a head of scarlet red.

"Is Lucy ok?" Erza called out.

"We're having a kid!" Natsu shouted, releasing Lucy to pounce on Gray, the two men falling to the floor.

Gray and Erza stared between their friends, their family-in-choice as they said, in surprise.

"Lucy?" Erza asked cautiously as the men tussled on the floor behind her.

Lucy nodded, smiling as wide as her husband. Her excitement bubbled and she started bouncing on her toes. "I'm gonna be a Mama, Erza."

Gray and Erza started screaming. Laughter and tears pouring down their faces as they rejoiced with the happy couple. They had both been there with Natsu and Lucy through every treatment and every failed attempt at conceiving a child. Their joy was just as pure and sincere.

"You're going to be a Mama," Erza squealed and pulled Lucy into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm going to be a Father!" Natsu shouted from where Gray had pinned him to the ground, thrusting his fists into the air.

"What does this mean about the adoption agency? Are you going to withdraw your application?" Erza asked practically.

Lucy and Natsu shared a warm look across the room and she shook her head. "If we get approved, our family will gain two children instead of one. No questions about it."

They spent the night together as a family, playing games and stealing one another's jelly beans as sneakily as possible. Nothing could ruin the tranquil happiness that settled over their house that night. True to his word, Natsu climbed up on the roof as the sun came up the next morning and shouted to the world everything that made him feel like the luckiest man alive.

* * *

 **A/N - I almost had you there at the beginning, huh? I promised no more sadness! I love you, my readers.**

 **NaLu Week is officially over for me. Please keep in mind I may pull some of these and make longer segments of them or add them in other fics later, so if you see it around, that's why. Feel free to message me with suggestions or questions. I'm fun to talk to sometimes!**

 **Smut Smut Land and the Shadow Theatre will be making appearances in my regularly scheduled programming, so keep an eye out. -xoxo**


End file.
